Live Again
by Sophie733
Summary: COMPLETE: The war raged 3 years before it was lost. As the only survivor of the light, Hermione casts a spell that takes her back in time. The cost will be heavy as the spell changes events, forcing a friendship to form between enemies. (Eventual) Pairing: Hermione/Draco, (Eventual) Side Pairing: Harry/Luna, T for violence, some language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1: A Gift or a Curse

**AN:This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. This chapter is going to have more violence then most of the story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter, these characters or anything else that is under copy right protection.**

**Chapter 1: A Gift or a Curse**

One foot in front of the other, I can barely breath, but I push myself further. I hear them behind me, searching. I turn a corner and curse. The gargoyle waits and I have nothing to tell him. I sink to my knees. It's over. Three years, hiding and fighting and searching, but now? I'll be dead soon if I'm lucky. The scraping of stone on stone causes me to look up. The stairs visible, I clamber up them. It may only be delaying the inevitable, but I won't surrender.

The headmaster's office looks different. All the trinkets are gone, but the desk is the same. Merlin. I collaps to my knees, sobs racking through my body.

"No," I mutter. I know I should stand, find some way to win the war. That is what expected of the brightest witch of our age, but all I can see is my dead friends. Merlin, I'm going to die right here.

"Miss Granger?" My eyes snap to the portrait of a man I had looked up to for so long. How could I tell him? Dumbledore isn't smiling now. "We lost." It isn't a question. I nod, lowering my head as another sob shakes my body.

"It's over," I whimper. "Harry's...he's...gone."

"The prophecy has been fulfilled then. Another could rise, another champion…"

"There is no one left."

"Miss Granger...there is a way…" My head snaps up to look at the man I would always consider the headmaster. Could he have a way to save us? "But it comes at a very heavy cost."

"I'll do it." I don't hesitate. Dumbledore sighs and looks older than I've ever seen him.

"I can't in good conscious allow you to go through with it without understanding. I happened upon this spell when a different war was already lost, the one against Grindelwald. The only description was: _The spell is cast, to change the past. To live again, with an enemy as a friend._ I was desperate so I spared it not a second thought, and performed the spell.

"It takes you back in time to a place where things could be changed, where an enemy could have gone a different route and been a friend. I didn't understand the cost, and not to just me. It sent me back with my memories and changed the circumstances so Grindelwald and I would be friends. I thought I could sway him, but it was he who lead me down a much darker path.

"It cost my sister her life as well as others and yes, I won that war. You won't know what it'll cost, but that it will be heavy."

I sit in the silence that follows. What could it cost? How much is too much? I had lost everything already. A crash radiates from the stairs. They are trying to break through. We are out of time.

"What choice do I have?" I whisper. "I'll do it," I repeat, but my voice wavers. Dumbledore nods.

"Take the Time Turner from the case behind the desk." I do as he asks. "The incantation is: _Iterum Vive._ Move your wand in a side-ways figure eight while pointing at the time turner."

"Okay." Another crash.

"Learn occlumency, your memories will be clouded from others for the first month, but after that they can be seen." I nod. "And Miss Granger?" I look up at him. "I'm sorry," he says. Footsteps echo from the stares. I take the turner in one hand, sitting on the ground, the desk at my back. I set the turner before me and move my wand.

"Iterum Vive," I say. The Time Turner raises off the ground for a second and then crashes to the floor. The sand spills onto the ground before sweeping up and twirling around me.

"What the hell?" I look to see Malfoy standing in the doorway. The sand spins faster and then everything is black.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Hermione?" a woman speaks through the fog of my mind. I struggle to open my eyes. "Hermione, darling, are you coming?" A door opens. "You're still in bed. Come on, breakfast is ready." A gentle shake brings my consciousness closer. I peel my eyes open to see a set of honey colored eyes looking back at me. She smiles widely, radiating warmth. Mom.

Then everything comes back and my breath catches in my throat.

"What year is it?" I croak. She looks at me odd.

"1996." 1996...'96...what happened in '96? We're still in school...we're going into our sixth year, I assume it's summer because that was the only time I was with my parents that year...Dumbledore is alive, but not for long...and the world knows Voldemort has returned.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Mom asks. I throw my arms around her neck. How much time did we have? This is the last time I really spend with my parents before I send them off to Australia.

"No, Mom. Just had a bad dream," I reply as she hugs me back. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. And I love you too." She pulls back and looks at me once more concerned. "Is this about leaving to go spend time with your friends? You know you can always stay here longer, if you want." Leaving? Oh yes, I was going to stay at the Burrow with Ron and Harry until school started.

"I'm alright Mom." She returns my smile as she stood up.

"Ok, well breakfast is ready." I nod and she leaves. I jump out of bed to go look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are bright and my skin smooth. My hair is more frizzy than it was at the end of the war. I have less wrinkles and scars.

They'll die. The thought comes uninvited into my mind and I push it away. No, I can stop it, though even as I think it, I don't know how I will.

"Hermione, come here," Dad calls from down stairs. The words die in my throat, when I see my parents standing there with several escaped Death Eaters. I turn to rush back to my room for my wand, but am frozen within a second.

"No so fast," Bellatrix cackles. With her wand, she turns me around. "We have quite the plans for you." Screams ring out, mine mixing with my parents as they twitch on the floor. I will my magic to break the bounds that hold me in place, but it's hopeless.

"Oooooh, music to my ears," she says. "But we can do better." An imperious is shot at my father. "Kill your filthy whore." He turns to my mother, hands reaching around her throat. She tries to fight, but a curcio that is now stopping her attempts must make death feel like a relief. As the last of her life leaves her eyes, the curse is lifted off of Dad. He collapse around Mom, holding her and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispers to her.

"Oh, how sweet," Bellatrix mocks. She raises her wand again and a cutting curse slices at Dad's legs. He screams, blood staining the white carpet. "That's more like it." Another curse takes the leg off completely, but she doesn't stop. Curse after curse, she is chopping him down. Blood flows freely, but the screams are dying out.

"Forgive me," I whimper as his eyes meet mine, the light going out.

"Best be going now," she says, turning from the tangled and messy bodies of my parents. A hand squeezes my upper arm tightly, but I don't glance to see who it belongs to. I can't look away from my parents. I know this is the last time I'll see them. And then they are gone, as I am press through space and deposited in front of a manor.

They drag me toward the front door with a magical leash cutting into my neck.

"Look what I found," Bellatrix calls out to the occupants of the house, once through the front door. She yanks the leash and I fall to the floor. I glance up as someone walks into the room. The white blonde hair and grey eyes I recognize immediately. Shock stains his features when he sees me.

"But…" Confusion flashes in his eyes and then it's gone, replace with a mask that hints at nothing.

"You got any information for us, mudblood?" she smiles sadistically. I look away, refusing to answer. "Then I can spend my time in more interesting ways." The pain comes fast and searing. I remember the last time I was tortured by Bellatrix in this very house. That hasn't happened yet, of course this wasn't supposed to happen at all. Screams tear from my throat eliciting laughter from the crazy bitch. When she lifts it, I'm exhausted and shaking all over.

"Draco, take her to the dungeon," she says. "I'll be down later for more fun. But that is where the bait is staying." Malfoy shuffles forward and grips my arm, hauling me to my feet. He doesn't wait, just starts pulling me towards a set of stairs leading down. I stumble over my own feet, to tired to gain proper balance.

He opens a gate to a room I've seen before, but in another life. It's empty right now. He tosses me and I fall to the floor. I wait for the gate to clang close, but there is only silence. When I look up, Malfoy is glancing around. After a second he leans in, close to my face.

"What did you do, Granger," he says, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied weekly. He growls.

"Don't play games, I know you sent us back in time. What the hell is wrong with you?" His words suck air out of the whole room.

"You...you remember?" He rolls his eyes.

"And this is the brilliant mind of the Golden Trio? No wonder your side lost!" My hand whips out of it's own accord and slaps him hard across the face. Rage flashes in his cold eyes. His right hand closes around my throat and he pulls me to my feet with it. Mere inches from my face, I see all the blue flecks in his gray eyes.

"I'm _sorry,_" he slurred the word leaving no doubt that he was not sorry at all, "that you lost the war. But I had no intention of relieving one of the worse years of my life. So fix this." His hand unclenches and I fall the floor. Turning on his heels, he leaves without another world, gate clanging behind him.

"I can't," I whimper to myself and lay on the floor as I mourn my parents. How much will this spell take? How high will be the cost? I can't help, but wonder, but it doesn't really matter at this point. There is no going back.


	2. Chapter 2: Aliance

**Disclaimer: If it's copy righted by someone else, then I do not own it. (BTW, I'm not JK Rowling, in case you're wondering.)**

**Chapter 2: Aliance**

I am woken by my own sobbing. Images of my parents bodies swimming in my mind. My lips ache at the sound, already cracked and bleeding from the combination of torture and dehydration. I don't know how long I've been in this hole.

"It's been two weeks," a voice says. It's close. I cast a glance around, to weak to move at this point. There is a chair in the cell, in it sits a boy who has only been an enemy. "Your precious Potter and Weasel haven't come to save you," Malfoy sneers. "Perhaps they don't care for you at all."

"Good," I whisper.

"What was that?" He stands.

"Good," I try to make my voice louder, but my parched throat refuses. Malfoy cocks his head to the side.

"Do you have a death wish, because you are very close to be granted just that?" I shook my head slightly. "If Potter and Weasel get on that train in one week...your use will cease to exist and they will kill you."

"I know."

"Then why? Why do you let this go on? This war will be lost no matter your sacrifice here."

"Perhaps not."

"We both know those idiots wouldn't last a month past Dumbledore death without you. I guess you're right, the war will not be the same, it'll be won sooner."

"Maybe."

"You're bloody hopeless. Reverse the spell."

"I can't," I whisper, not for the first time at his many requests.

"I don't believe you," Malfoy shoots back. "To go back this far in time without a way to return would be bloody stupid. And you are a lot of things Granger, but stupid isn't one of them. So reverse the damn spell already!"

"Stupid?" I mutter. "No, just desperate. I would have died there just the same and maybe I will here too, but at least there is a different chance now."

"Granger," he growled. I look at him looming over me.

"It's a one way street," I say. He funnels his frustration into a hard kick in my stomach. The pain would be excruciating if I hadn't been suffering through Bellatrix's crucios several times a day for the last two weeks. Now it felt mild and I barely wince.

My mind falls into a daze, exhaustion taking all thought away leaving me awake, but not really. Bellatrix comes in, screaming about it being too quiet and then does her worse. Food appears every couple days. Over and over.

A chill settles in as the gate clangs open again. I do not look.

"Mudblood," Voldemort's voice slithers down under my skin. "Something was taken of mine. What do you know of it?" Taken? My mind struggles to comprehend. Then pain, only pain. It is much worse than Bellatrix's. Somehow, amidst the blinding agony, it clicks. The ring. The Horcruxes. Dumbledore must have destroyed it.

"Dumbledore," I shriek as the thought comes into my mind. Voldemort lifts his wand.

"What was that?" My mind is racing now.

"Dumbledore. He's must of taken whatever it is. He's the only one who doesn't fear you," I say. Pacifying him maybe the only way to avoid more pain and if I can do that without risking more lives I will.

"He is a thorn in my side."

"He will be dead by the end of the school year," I mutter to myself.

"What was that? Is the little mudblood turning on her own to save herself?" he laughs. It takes only a second for what he says to click in my head. He thinks I'm offering to kill Dumbledore. Maybe there is a way out of this.

"Yes," I say quickly. "I will take him out, just spare me." I beg. I never planned on begging for my life. When the end came, I planned on fighting till my last breath. But my pride will survive if I can get out of here and win this war.

"So quickly you turn on your own?" he questions.

"Please…" I stall. What can I say that will convince him? "I don't want to die and...and no one is coming." The truth. Voldemort cackles, my seeming desperation pleasing him.

"Perhaps we have a deal then, give that you make an unbreakable vow." My breath catches and his red eyes take in the pause all the way to the nod of my head. He laughs again and it's harsher on the ears.

Voldemort calls Malfoy to come and it is mere seconds till the boy appears.

"Yes, my lord," Malfoy bows.

"The mudblood will enter into an unbreakable vow to kill Dumbledore," Voldemort replies. Malfoy's eyes snap to me. Kill? Oh no, that is not what I can swear to.

"I may need help," I mutter. Malfoy's gaze grows angry, lips in a tight line. Voldemort also turns back to me.

"Help?"

"I...I just don't know if another may have to assist in the method so if I let a house elf give him poison or something...I just want to make sure that I have...erm...options and...er...time," I say. He cackles.

"Very well. You will swear to that he will be dead and you have to end of the school year. Draco?" he motions him forward. Draco takes my hand.

"Will you, Hermione, guarantee that Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, meets his end before the school year lets out?" Malfoy asks.

"I will," I reply, the magic constricting around our joined hands.

"And will you keep this secret from those not already informed?"

"I will."

The magic burns for a second, then Voldemort pulls his wand away.

"Draco, have her cleaned up," he orders. "She will leave on the train with you tomorrow." And then he's gone. A chill settles into my bones as I realize what I've done. Malfoy grips my arm, pulling me to my feet. My legs won't support the weight, however. I haven't done more than thrashing on the ground in almost three weeks. He sighs as I collapse back to the ground.

"Gingy," he calls out. Crack. A small house elf quivers before him. "Get the mudblood cleaned up and ready for travel." The elf nods and Malfoy turns away. "I hope you know what you're doing," he mutters and then he's gone too.

Gingy bathes me in cold water and gives me clean clothes. A few potions are provided so I can have the strength to walk. She also bring my truck of school supplies, with my wand missing. By the time I am ready, it is time to go. Gingy takes Malfoy and me to the platform. He tells the elf to store the trunks. His presences is suffocating. When I go to take a step away, he pulls me back to him with a strong grip on my arm. I bump into his hard chest.

"We need to talk, Granger," he whispers in my ear. "And soon. Come to my compartment once the train leaves the station or I will snap your wand." My top lip pulls up over my teeth and my eyes narrow, but I still nod.

"Get your hands off her, Malfoy," Ron snarls from behind me. Malfoy pushes me away from him, causing me to stumble into Ron's arms.

"You can have your mudblood back," Malfoy taunts. "She was quite the guest." He raises an eyebrow, adding a lewd tint to his comment. Ron is fuming, but Malfoy is already walking off.

I turn around and throw my arms around his neck. I cling tightly, finally releasing a few tears.

"Goodness, Mione, you might want to let him get some air," Harry says as he appears beside him.

"Oh Harry," I say and I pull him into a hug. Harry raises his eyebrows at Ron and pats my back awkwardly.

"We...erm...missed you too," he says.

"How was the extra time with your parents?" Ron asks. I pull back to look at them.

"Extra time?" I ask.

"We totally understand you wanting to spend the rest of the holiday there instead at the burrow with how everything has been…" Harry trails off. Tears slip out of my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"Mione?" The whistle on the train blows, signalling the immediate departure. We board the train and find a compartment. As the last of the station fades out of view, I stand. I haven't said a word yet, but I haven't been able to stop the tears either. Both boys look at me.

"I...erm...need a minute," I say. They nod as I slip out. I travel the cart until I find the open door with just Malfoy inside.

"I was starting to think you didn't really want your wand back," Malfoy drawls as I turn into the compartment. I close the door behind me and hold out my hand. "Crying?" he asks with disbelief. "Guess Potter and Weasel didn't really want you back after all."

"My wand?" I requested, my voice thick. His eyes narrow and I feel naked under his calculating gaze.

"We need to talk," he says, motioning to the bench across from him. I sit and look expectantly. "What does this spell do? It obviously does more than just send us back, because the events have been changing."

"It gives us a chance," I whispered.

"Wow, so descriptive," he sneers. "Got any other information?" I glance into his cold eyes, but don't reply. Malfoy smirks, "I see your precious Gryffindor boys didn't really care to get you back."

"That's enough. I'm leaving," I say as I stand. Malfoy tenses and I rush at the door. His arm reaches out and wraps around my stomach, pulling me away from the door. He is solid, with strength I didn't know he had, too much for me with only potions holding me standing. The contact makes my breath catch, pain radiating out from my stomach. I whimper. Malfoy pushing me back into my seat.

"What's wrong with you?" he says. I shoot him a glare but don't reply. My hand reach to cover my stomach out of instinct, the pain still pulsing. Malfoy is quickly standing over me. I try to hold in the squeak as his hand reaches for me, not quite successful and I back into the corner slightly more. He rolls his eyes, but don't seem to take notice otherwise. His fingers clasp around the bottom hem of my shirt and pull it up some. Across my stomach, reaching up over my left side and down to the hip, a black and purple bruise stands out from the pale skin.

"What is this?" His voice comes out angry and harsh.

"You," I throw back. When his eyes snap to mine, I continue, "You did this." His eyes bore into mine. Images flash across my mind unbidden. Malfoy telling me to reverse the spell. Dumbledore telling me the cost would be great. Malfoy's hard kick when I tell him there is no going back. The images are swept away and Malfoy is stumbling back from me, wand in hand. Shock crosses his features.

"There really isn't a way back," he says. I nod, but…

"You looked in my head?" I yell at him. He has the good sense to look ashamed, but that only lasts a second before there is no emotion at all.

"So?" he replies. I attempt to stand, stand and face him, but the pain pulls me back to my seat immediately. "I told Gingy to get you ready for travel. That stupid elf!"

"Don't you dare blame this on her! She didn't know what you meant. She kept apologizing for not doing more, but she was scared that if she healed me at all that she would be used as crusio practice. Again." My anger just as obvious as his.

"If she thinks this," he waves at me, "is fit for travel then she should be used for practice."

"Don't you dare," I threaten.

"Or what? What are you going to do Granger? You have no idea what you just got yourself into and the only one who gives a shit and knows anything is me." He finishes his tirade close to my face. The blood pumping hard and providing color to his pale skin. He pulls back and sits down across from me.

"You don't give a shit," I say evenly.

"If you fail, I will be punished. So yeah, I want to succeed. As much as failing would mean the end of you, it would mean the end of me too." His voice and features are controlled once more.

"Fine."

"So we need to talk about your plan. And how you plan on keeping it from your golden boys."


	3. Chapter 3: Greater Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the character from it. Though it would be really cool if I did, well at least for me anyways.**

**Chapter 3: Greater Good**

"Did you keep it from your friends?" I ask, his gray eyes seem to get darker. "When you were assigned to kill Dumbledore," I pushed.

"Yes." The temperature in the compartment plummets.

"Well then I don't image I will have much problem doing the same." He lets out a humorless laugh.

"Please, Granger. They already know something is wrong."

"What?"

"You do not hide your emotions well. They already saw you crying. How exactly did you explain that anyways?" I look at my hands. "Exactly," Malfoy continues. "And this is as good as it's going to get. This assignment will weigh on you more every day."

"Like it did you," I say, looking at him once more.

"Yes, but worse because you are such goody-goody." His words sink in slowly, filtering through my mind.

"What do you suggest?" I ask. Only an idiot doesn't take good advice and if he has any, well the brightest witch is not an idiot.

"For starters, you need to learn to hide your emotions and lie better." I roll my eyes.

"Wow, so descriptive. Got any other information?" I throw back his words from earlier. He smirks.

"Always so eager to learn," he muses. "Yes, I have more information, Granger. But we don't have a lot of time. The closer to the truth a lie is, the easier it is to sell. And stop feeling so guilty about it."

"What?" I snap back.

"Oh come on, it's written all over your face and you haven't even lied to them yet. Bloody bleeding heart Gryffindors. This is for their own good as well as you know, your life. So break away from those Gryffindor tendencies, who knows, maybe you'll like it Granger." Malfoy raises his eyebrows with his smirk. I turn to look out the window.

"Anyways," I say, turning back.

"Yes, so lie well and hide that guilt if you can't stop it. Your emotions are too close to the surface. Even if I could teach you to hide them, the shift would be obvious, even to your idiots. So focus on something to distract you. You tend to like fact and useless information so throw yourself into something that will pull that part of you to the forefront. You've hid behind books well in the past, so just keep that up."

"I do not hide."

"Sure, Granger. I know you're a Gryffindor and all, but having some self preservation isn't a bad thing," he drawls. I roll my eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Actually-" The compartment door slides open revealing Harry. Harry looks back in forth.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry spits at him.

"What afraid for your Gryffindor princess? Or just afraid she might like a little more finesse in her life than you two bumbling dolts?" Harry looks ready to punch him.

"Malfoy," I scold.

"Oh keep your robes on, Potter. I was just educating Granger her about her role in the world," he sneers as he stands. "All yours, Potter. I mean, come on, we know you want to." He winks and walks out, leaving me with my mouth gaping open. Harry turns to me, pink tinting his cheeks.

"What was that about?" Harry asks. I shake my head.

"Hell if I know," I reply.

"What was he talking to you about?"

"Oh you know Malfoy. Gryffindors are all bleeding hearts with no self preservation," I say and I'm impressed with myself, that is all true. Harry nods.

"Let get back," he says, "I left Ron with the stuff I bought from the trolley lady." I cast him an amused glance and follow. Half way back to our compartment, Malfoy slips out on another compartment and right into me.

"Merlin, Granger! Watch where you're going," he shouts at me before pushing me out of his way. I glance my hand, where my wand, a piece of parchment, and a glass vial was placed as Malfoy forced his way past. _Sneaky ferret_, I think.

"He needs to get over himself," Harry rants. "Are you okay?" He turns to me and I pocket the items.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get back. I'm sure there will be nothing left if we don't hurry," I say.

Once safe in our own compartment, we snack on the treats Ron had yet to devour. I pull a large tome into my lap and open it. Harry and Ron are going about some quidditch thing. Neither see me slip the parchment out and over one of the pages.

"We need to talk again soon," it reads in Malfoy's neat script. "I'll send a message with when and where. Until then, try to be more Slytherin. PS-The potion is for the bruise. Bloody elf."

I was sure he add the bit about the elf just to get to me. I examine the vial and the color seems accurate for a potion or two that I know would help heal. It could also be right for one of the more nasty poisons. Uncorking the vial, I sniff at it, definately not the poison. _Here goes nothing_, I think as I down the contents behind my book.

Warmth spreads over my stomach instantly. It is comforting in a strange way. As the heat fades, so does the constant ache that I didn't realize was there until it had left. I release a sigh and begin actually reading the book before me. I am still Hermione Granger after all.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The meal appears before us, once the sorting is completed. Harry continues to glance at me with concern. I do my best to ignore it, but finally I turn toward him.

"Harry, is there something you'd like to say?" I ask.

"You just seem off. Sad or something? Did something happen with your parents? Did you get in a fight?" he says. Oh Merlin, what can I tell him? If I even start, I know there will be no way to explain me getting out of that hell hole without breaking my vow.

"No, I'm sorry. Just been thinking about...this starts our NEWT studying and it's such a big thing and…" I trail off.

"Hermione," he smiles, "you have nothing to worry about. You are bloody brilliant." I smile at his confidence and try to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. I spend the rest of the meal pushing my food around the plate. Guilt bubbles in my stomach and steals my appetite.

I'm exhausted when we finally rise to head to the dorms. We're half way back and I am dreaming of laying down in an actual bed. It takes me a couple of seconds to even notice the hand on the arm, tugging me away from the group. I look up.

"Professor McGonagall?" I aks.

"The headmaster would like a word," she says. It's the only thing she says until we are in front of the gargoyle. The site makes my mostly empty stomach turn and my breath catch.

"Lemony Gummy Drop Goodness," she says to the gargoyle with the roll of her eyes. Stone scraping on stone echos from my memories. "The headmaster is up there." She motions for me to go on. Once more I am in the headmaster's office, but it looks different and the same.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore greets me from behind his desk. "Please, have a seat. Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you."

"I was very happy to see you at the feast today. Though I wish the situation of your release was better," he says. My mouth falls open.

"You...you know?" He smiles sadly.

"Yes, I know you were taken and then Voldemort forced you to take an unbreakable vow to kill me." I look down at my fidgeting fingers in my lap. "I thought it was quite out of character for you to make such a vow, at least without some prior knowledge. That reminds me, have you seen the time turner that was in my cabinet?" My eyes snap to his twinkling ones.

"Headmaster...I…" sobs escape my lips, clouding my thoughts. He nods sagely.

"I understand," he says softly. "I am so sorry, Miss Granger. I wish there had been another way then for you to pay such a great price."

"They killed my parents," I whispered.

"I know."

"But what choice did I have? I had to come back! Everyone was gone...dead and…"

"It's ok, I do not blame you for your choice and I don't think you should blame you either. What's done is done." I nod. "There is something else, I am sure you are aware that neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Weasley seem to know of your situation. That would be of my doing. It saddened me greatly when I intercepted the letter to Mr. Potter regarding your abduction. I'm sure you could easily predict what his response to that would be."

"He would come for me."

"Yes," he replied. "I gathered information, but even with a full scale assault, I don't believe we would have been able to retrieve you alive. I know Mr Potter told you of the prophecy. The ambush would have been beyond his skills and he would have met his end. I...when a man comes to the end of his life, things change, become more clear. It is easy to see where I have fallen short and I apologize for that and the pain it has caused you."

"I was glad Harry didn't come. I didn't want to watch them die again," I say. He nods sadly.

"In your original timeline, I assume I did, which is why you made the deal, correct?"

"Yes...well I knew you would be in this timeline as well when he came in to question me about the ring you destroyed. It has made you sick, has it not?" Worry crept into my tone.

"Yes," he said sadly. "I will be spending this last year passing on all the knowledge I have to Mr. Potter. But it appears that will not be enough, as you had to come back. It is dangerous telling about the future. Even prophecies are not fully understood till after their fulfillment. I would suggest not telling a soul about it, or at least I would normally. With the circumstances as they are now, I would ask that you tell me of the events, that we might find a way to make a better future."

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"Too much information divulged with change the future and make the information you have useless. Also, I think Misters Potter and Weasley will be handling quite enough this year without that too."

"That would mean not telling them about my capture either…"

"You are of course right, Miss Granger. Though perhaps it is a bit selfish for me to request such a thing," Dumbledore says.

"It's for the best. The greater good. Hell, they can hate me for the rest of my life as long as they live and we win this war," I say softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I think this has been quite enough for one night. We will meet again to work out a plan."

I nod and stand, barely enough energy for that. Down the stairs, down the hall, more stairs, another hall, I continue one foot in front of the other. So much to think about, so tired. I struggle to keep my eyes open. There is black on the edge of my vision. Just have to get to the tower, to my room, to my bed. The black creeps closer and then takes over completely.

"Granger?" I hear someone say as I begin to fall, but before I can land, there is nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Alterations

**AN: So I'm posting these chapters up now just so there is a little more to go on. Hope you guys like it. From now on, I'm planning on posting once a week. It may be a bit more often if the muses are nice. Please let me know what you think. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If it seems familiar, and copy righted, then I most likely do not own it, nor do I profit from it. **

**Chapter 4: Alterations**

"The result were very worrisome," a woman says, somewhere beyond the darkness.

"Is there permanent injury?" a man asks.

"Well, no," she says. "But enduring what must have happened to do this to her body, it will leave marks, even if it's not physical."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Do you know what happened to that girl?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"I have some idea," he answers. It is followed by a short, humorless laugh. "Did you have something to add Mr Malfoy?"

"No," Malfoy replies.

"And what brought you to the hospital wing?" I can almost see Malfoy narrowing his eyes as the tension in the room mounts.

"I found her," Malfoy replies coldly.

"And very well you did," Madam Pomfrey cuts in. "She was beyond exhausted. I was surprised she hadn't passed out sooner. She has malnutrition and frankly, her magic is near drained as it is fighting to keep her alive." There's a soft gasp. "I don't know what the situation was, but I don't she would have lasted more than a few days, a week tops. The body is not meant to handle that kind of stress."

"Thank you again, Madam Pomfrey. Please inform me of any changes," the man say. "Mr Malfoy, it's time to get you back to your room. Come now."

"Will do, Headmaster," the witch says, their footstep fading. I hear the swish of clothes and then it's silent. My eyes refuse to open even now. Exhausted. Yes...very much so. Struggling to processes their words, I sink back into the world of blackness.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"How could you let us die," he spits at me. "After all we had done for you? After we had cared for you to spite you being a witch? And then you just stand there why we die, doing nothing?" He roars his words inches from my face. His clothes covered in blood.

"I'm sorry," I sob. "Daddy, please! I tried to save you."

"No you didn't. You wanted to save your little friends so you sacrificed your own parents. But it won't mean a thing. You'll all die anyways."

Pain bubbles through my joints and burns through my veins. Bellatrix has her wand trained on me as she laughs.

"No," I scream, thrashing violently. My arm hits something cold and hard. Pain radiates from the point of impact.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger," a woman calls urgently. I slit my eyes open to see a kind woman before dressed in white. Madam Pomfrey. I glance around and take in the white walls and many bed. The hospital wing. My sobs don't slow, however.

"Shh, it's alright my dear," she says, hugging me. But she's wrong. It couldn't be farther from alright.

It takes twenty-six minutes, but I do calm down. When the last of the sobs dies away, Madam Pomfrey stands up and goes to sift through the potion cabinet. She returns holding a small vial with an aqua colored liquid and a larger vial containing a purple liquid. She hands me the smaller vial.

"Drink this," she instructs and I down the contents. "I will give you nine more of these vials and you are to take two every day over the next five days. Take each dose at least five hours after the previous one and no more than two in a day. This will return you magic and strength back to it's natural level. Due the stress you body has endured, it is safer to spread the regiment out, but by the end of the week you body will have returned to good health." I nod and take the vials when she hand them over in a small sack. Then she hands the larger purple potion.

"This is a potion for Dreamless Sleep," she explains. "You body is in serious need of some good rest. Take three drops before bedtime. Now this potion can be very addictive. I would like you to take it every night for this first week. Then every other night the next week. Continue to wean until you are completely off if it, by the end of the month. This will give your body time to recover as well helping your mind with some decent rest."

"Thank you very much Madam Pomfrey," I tell her.

"Of course, dear. And let me know if you need anything." I consent and leave the room at the top of the tower. The sun peaking through the windows as I descend lets me know it is barely morning, earlier than most will be up. I still decide to go to breakfast anyways after changing clothes.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Upon putting on new clothes, I let out a squeak of surprise. I quickly shuffled through my trunk, with no luck. The skirt that normally ended below my knees, now only went to mid thigh. The shirt was was so tight, I couldn't even button the top three buttons. All of the remaining clothes in the trunk were the same.

"I'm going to kill, Malfoy," I mutter to myself, while grabbing my bookbag. I run into Ron.

"Hermione...your clothes," he says, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Yeah...erm...I guess...I er grew a bit since last year...and I didn't bother to check before I packed," I stutter.

"Grew? I'll say," he replies. His eyes slip over my legs and settle on my chest. I grip the cloak and pull it to cover me. Ron looks at my indignant look and goes slightly red before mumbling an apology and turning away. I decide not to wait for Harry and be seen by even more people.

Walking into the Great Hall is definitely an experience. Few people notice me, but when their gaze slips to my outfit they seem the need to nudge and point it out to their friends. I hurry to the Gryffindor table and sit. My eyes meet Malfoy's across the hall, a smirk playing on his lips. _Merlin, I am going to kill that boy_, I think viciously before attempting to block everyone out and eat an actual meal.

The day actually manages to get worse from there. Pansy Parkinson feels the need to give me dressing advice on our way to potions.

"You know Hermione," Pansy says, "even dressed like a harlot no _decent_ wizard would touch a mudblood like you." The blood drains from my face before racing back to make me blush. She walks on while I am frozen in my spot, stuck between embarrassed and angry.

By lunch, I headed to the owlery to send a message to Malfoy.

"We need to talk ferret, tonight," is all that is written on the parchment. He has some explaining to do.

I find a response scribbled on scrap of parchment stuck in the book I'm reading.

"7th floor corridor, you know the one. 8:00 PM. -M" I've barely processed the note when Harry sinks down at the dinner table next to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, closing my book on the note and placing in my bag.

"I got detention," he huffs.

"What? Why?" The corner of his lips lift up.

"I punched Blaise Zabini in the face," he laughs before turning to a scowl. "Snape gave me detention for a week." My mouth gapes open.

"Why did you do that?" Suddenly Harry is very interested in dishing up food. "Harry?" He doesn't look at me.

"Oh you know," is all he says.

"No, I don't," I narrow my eyes at him. He sighs, but continues staring at his plate.

"He...er…mentioned something about...erm...not minding spending the night in Gryffindor…" his voice trails off. I continue to stare at him in confusion. "With you," he coughs, but the words are clear. My cheek flush.

"Oh," I squeak out. Harry's eyes finally find their way back to me.

"Hermione, you know I don't care. You're practically my sister. And you have never cared what anyone else said about you before. I don't know why this should be any different." I smile back at Harry.

"Thank you," I whisper as I hug him. _I'm still going to kill Malfoy though,_ I think.

Dinner ends and I have only a few moments before I need to meet Malfoy. When I stand, Ron raises an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asks, though his eyes continue to wander every few seconds before returning to my eyes. I cross my arms over my chest.

"The library."

"It's only the first day back, Hermione. What could you possibly need to go to the library for?" When his gaze shifts from my eyes once more, my lips stretch into a thin line reminiscent to one of my favorite professors.

"To be alone," I huff before turning on my heels and walking out.

"Prat," I hear Harry scold behind me and I can't help, but smile. At least Harry will always be Harry.

Malfoy is already pacing in the hallway when I arrive. Before I can say a word, he opens the door that just appeared and motions me inside. The room is small, cozy almost. There are two armchairs facing each other, one deep green and the other silver. Malfoy smirks before taking the silver one. There are side tables, one beside each chair with a cup of hot chocolate on each. The Slytherin emblem is woven into the plush carpet between the chairs. I shuffle over to the green chair and sit.

Malfoy gives me a once over before staring into my eyes. The smirk already etched into his features. I scowl.

"What did you _do_, Malfoy?" I growl.

"What do you mean?" he replies lightly with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"My clothes," I push through gritted teeth. His eyes slip lazily over my form. I resist the urge to squirm or cover up more.

"What about them, Granger?"

"Stop messing with me! What did you do to my clothes?" He chuckles, still smirking.

"Oh that. I had an elf make a few alterations."

"You what?" I scream. He doesn't react. "Why?"

"Why what?" I scowl.

"Melin help me. I am two seconds from hexing you."

"I was bored," he answers. My jaw hits the floor.

"Bored?"

"Yeah. The elf was busy with you and I had already done everything so I decided that would be interesting."

"Interesting?" I sheik. "Harry punched Zabini in the face for saying he wanted to spend the night with me." Malfoy, mid sip of his hot chocolate, chokes and spills it over the front of his robes. When he recovers, a smile is glued to his face.

"That's hilarious," he tells me.

"Malfoy."

"Oh come on, Granger. Blaise is harmless."

"Oh yes, because he wouldn't dare...how did Pansy put it? 'Touch a mudblood like me?'"

"Actually, he doesn't care about blood purity," he answers evenly. "Though when Pansy said that, you going white as a ghost to red as Weasel's hair in a matter of seconds was pretty impressive." I scowl.

"I want my clothes back."

"No can do, Granger. They are changed for good." I groan and allow my head to follow into my hands.

"I'm going to murder you, Malfoy," I mumble.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," he says. "In a few days no one will even notice."

"Malfoy, the drama queen, telling me not to be dramatic. That's rich." He doesn't reply, just raised an eyebrow. _Merlin, I want to kill him._


	5. Chapter 5: Clear Your Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything already protected by copy right by anyone other than me. If you are still confused about that, read some more fanfics and you'll see how tedious disclaimers end up being. This disclaimer will cover for the rest of the chapters. Thank you**

**Chapter 5: Clear Your Mind**

"You know if you are quite done moaning about your clothes, Granger, we can actually start on something important," Malfoy says.

"I'm sorry if I don't exactly relish the idea that all of my clothes were _altered_ into slut wear," I reply, blood still boiling.

"Slut wear?" He raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes, slut wear."

"You had no problem showing off you figure at the Yule Ball," he points out.

"I was wearing a dress. I wasn't walking around practically naked!" Malfoy roll his eyes.

"And you call me a drama queen. You aren't naked, Granger."

"By the way some people wear looking at me, I certainly feel naked," I mutter.

"Then hex them. Or buy new clothes."

"With what gold?"

"You're Hermione bloody Granger. When did you become so whiny? Figure it out," he says, eyes flashing with irritation. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. He's right about some things. I am Hermione Granger and nothing so small as clothes would ever get in my way. I must be tired. And I've really had more than my fill with the Hogwarts students today. With a deep breath, I look at Malfoy.

"You said there was something important to discuss," I say.

"Yes, making a plan and getting you up to a first year slytherin's level in deceit," he replies with a smirk.

"First year?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take much to fool Potty and Weasel." I roll my eyes, but otherwise ignore the jab at my friends. "Do you know anything of occlumency?"

"I know the idea."

"On the train I could see the event from before you came back, but the Dark Lord didn't see those before? Or did he not look in your mind?"

"Before I came back, Dumbledore said my memories from before would be shielded for about a month before they slip into place with the rest of them," I answered honestly.

"That makes sense. Well that is where we will start then. It'll help you in lying to your dogs and I would really prefer for the Dark Lord not find out I had prior knowledge of any events."

"Okay."

"The long way is easier, but I don't really feel time is on our side. So the hard way it is. You are to empty your mind and try to keep me out. When we are not doing this, you should spend time emptying your thoughts and building barriers in your mind. Are you ready?" Malfoy stands and I follow in suit.

"So just empty my mind?" I ask.

"Yep." I swallow and nod. "On three. One, two, three." I feel the intrusion, but am helpless to stop it. Before my eyes appears Ron, Harry and I sitting in Hagrid's cabin as first years. Ron is hiccuping slugs into a bucket.

"He said a word," Harry tried to explain. "But I don't know what it means."

"He called me a mudblood," first year me tells him.

"No," Hagrid gasps.

"What does it mean?" Harry asks.

"Mudblood is a foul name for muggleborn. Someone like me. It means dirty blood," I whisper. I feel the ache deep in my chest.

The scene is whipped away and replaced with a fourth year me sitting on the steps. I wear the dress from the Yule ball. Tears slip down my cheek silently. Intense loneliness cripples my own body. Then it's gone.

When I am able to see Malfoy standing in front of me again, his emotionless mask is firmly in place. My hand goes to my face and wipes at the tears there.

"Again," he says, but the word doesn't feel harsh. I nod. "Empty your mind, Granger. You are floating on a lake, all of your thoughts floating away. It is only you. On three. One, two…"

We are at Hogwarts at the last battle. I am fighting off a death eater, but Harry's fight with Voldemort is in my sight. A cutting curse makes it around his shield and hits his arm. He's losing a lot of blood. His arm falters for a second, his wand hand coming down a few inches. Voldemort presses his advantage. A few more cutting curses and Harry is laying in a pool of his blood.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice is heard a mere second before the green light hits.

"No," I scream. The death eater I was fighting is down. I glance over the field, there are only a couple of fights still progressing. The majority of our side is already dead and the rest of the death eaters are ganging up on those who are not yet. Hopeless floods my system. _This is it,_ I think. _We lost._

I am standing in the Room of Requirement with Malfoy once more. I collapse onto knees on the floor, sobs cutting their way through my body. I do not care that Malfoy is standing there watching me.

"I can't do it again," I whimper. "I can't watch them die. We can't lose. Not again."

"Granger…" I look up at him and for once he seems to be completely out of his element. "I think that's enough for today," he says. "I'll send word of when we'll meet again." Then he's gone and I'm alone.

I walk through the portrait hole into Gryffindor tower two minutes before curfew. I have erased all traces of my crying with magic, but still feel miserable.

"Where have you been?" Ron shouts at me the second I am in.

"The library." I do not have enough energy for this conversation.

"It's been hours and no one has seen you," he accuses.

"I didn't know you were my keeper," I bite back, before turning and going up to my room. I don't look when he calls my name.

I draw the curtains around my bed and cast a silencing charm over the area. A few sobs break through my lips before exhaustion takes over.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry stands before me, covered from head to toe in blood. Large gashes cover his arms and legs and body.

"You lied to me," he says, his voice scary calm.

"It was the only way I knew how to protect you," I plead back.

"Protect me? I do not need you," he spits. "Do you think I care that we won the war? That your parents died? My best friend lied to me. I will never trust you." He turns away.

"Harry," I scream for him.

"Don't you ever speak to me again," he says without looking back at me. I struggle against the chains that bind my hands and feet to the stone walls.

"Harry," I cry again, but there is no answer.

My sobbing pulls me back to consciousness. It is still two hours before anyone else will be up, but I can't sleep anymore. After calming down enough to stop crying, I cancel the silencing charm and get ready for the day. I decide to finish up the homework I didn't have energy for last night.

I roll up the last piece of parchment as Harry walks down.

"Breakfast?" he asks. I agree and we head out.

The days fall into an easy rhythm for the rest of the week. Classes and meals, homework and books. Every night the nightmares wake me up either screaming or sobbing. I refuse to take the sleeping potion, but rather put up silencing charms around my bed as not to wake the others. Malfoy hasn't talked to me since Monday or sent message. He was right, however. Within a couple days, no one seemed to pay attention to my clothing anymore. Even Ron learned to be a bit more respectful, though that may have taken a hex or two.

There are very few people in the Great Hall when I sit down for breakfast on Saturday morning. Most people tend to sleep in on weekends. With the nightmares, I don't really have that option. I've also always been a morning person, well maybe more a burn the candle at both ends kind of person, but either way I'm up early.

A semi-large owl swoops down, landing on the table beside me. It is brown and average in every way. It sticks it's leg out to me. I untie the parchment. Before I can do much else, the owl steals a piece of bacon and takes off. I chuckle.

"Same place as soon as you finish breakfast. -M" the parchment reads. I swallow my food down quickly, while still with more manners than Ron will ever have. Malfoy is no where in sight when I arrive. I walk to the wall and place a hand on it. So many memories, some that haven't even happened in this timeline yet, or maybe never will.

"Granger," Malfoy says from behind me and I jump away from the wall with a yelp. He is standing from floor across the hall. In the room, he turns back to me.

"Blimey, Granger, you look awful," he says.

"Well thank you, Malfoy," I reply sarcastically.

"Are you falling ill?" he says, taking a step back. I roll my eyes.

"No I'm fine. Can we begin now?" He sighs.

"Sure, you ready? On three. One, two…"

Mom stood in the living room, smiling until the light slowly left her eyes and her skin went pale.

"Why? Please tell me what we did that you would just stand there why we died?" she asks calming.

"I'm so sorry Mom," my dream self cries.

"Did you really not love us? We did everything we could for you. Took care of you to spite all the strangeness. We loved you even when no one else did. Now who will you have? You will die alone."

"Mom," dream me cries.

"Mom," I cry as the Room of Requirement appears again. Tears blur the scene. I am on my knee yet again. I don't look at Malfoy, who is standing six feet away.

"You're having nightmares, still," he says. It's not a question, but I nod anyways. "Merlin, Granger. Is that why you look like crap? 'Cause you're not sleeping?"

"I sleep enough," I reply without looking up. My breath comes slower and more evenly every second. I wipe at the tears.

"Madam Pomfrey can get you a potion to stop that for a bit, you know."

"I don't want a potion," I snap as I stand. He opens his mouth, but I say first, "Again." He nods.

"Empty your mind, clear all thoughts away. On three, one, two…" Malfoy standing in front of me is replaced with a nine year old Hermione. She's sitting in a desk, a large book before her. Four girls are to her right, two sitting in desks and the other two standing. A girl with long, straight blonde hair is speaking.

"It is going to be the best party ever," she says to the girls. "And it is invite only," she winks. "Brittney," she says, holding out an invitation. Brittney stands from her desk and hugs the girl. "Lisa and Jessica." The other two girls receive their invitations. Nine year old me seems not to notice, but if that was actually true she should have turned the page by now.

"Hermione," the blonde girl says sweetly as she turns to her. She looks up at the girl, hope shining in her eyes. "I'm having a birthday party in two weeks. It's invite only." She twirls an invitation in her hand. "And I was wondering if you would do me a big favor," she places the invitation on my nine year old self's desk, "and give this to Dylan. You have him in your next class, right?"

Nine year old Hermione's face falls. She nods and whispers, "Sure." She looks back down at the text as the girls turns back to her friends.

"Like I would ever invite the buck tooth beaver to _my_ party," she laughs with her friends. The little girl pulls the book higher so no one sees the couple of tears that escape and make their way down her cheeks.

I stumble back a step or two as the Room of Requirement slides back into sight.

"I can really see why you are so endeared to the muggles," Malfoy says sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Malfoy," I snap. The memories doing nothing to help my already spent patience. "Like wizards and witches are so much better."

"We are better in every way," he sneers.

"Shall I remind you of how _you_ have treated me. I would say you have done worse than those muggle children."

"You will find the magical world much more welcoming once you are in your place. It is only because you are constantly trying to break into to upper echelons of society that you find so much trouble."

"Do you actually believe that?" I ask, mouth gaping slightly.

"Yes," he answers immediately. "If you let nature take over and place you at the appropriate spot in social classes, then to spite some general snide comments, there wouldn't be much further trouble. All the trouble comes from you needing to learn your place."

"Wow. And here I thought you may actually possess some intelligence. If you actually believe that drivel…"

"Granger, it is how things are done. Wizarding society is not barbaric. It is only muggleborns constantly trying to upset things in a world that they do not understand that causes purebloods to act with a little less tact."

"You know that sounds all nice and good, except that even the idea is barbaric. But even then, if that was the actual truth, it would be much sweeter to the taste than reality. I guess lies are always less harsh. You want one, just _one_, example that brings all you have said to light as a lie?" He doesn't answer, just stares. "Voldemort," I enunciate.

Malfoy flinches at the name.

"For all the propaganda that bastard spouts about taking back society, the half-blood is just a sadistic man using power and prejudices to destroy our, yes _our_, world."

"Half-blood?" Of course that is all he got out of what I said.

"Yes, half-blood," I smirk.

"Makes sense with how little he respects purebloods," he says casually. "Doesn't change anything though. He has power, and a lot of it. It's suicide to go against him, half-blood or not."

An angry growl escapes my lips.

"Again?" I sigh. "On three…"


	6. Chapter 6: Colliding Memories

**Chapter 6: Colliding Memories**

"You're not trying," Malfoy accuses. I pull myself to my feet and it takes more effort than I care to think about.

"Well if I had a little more than 'clear you mind and keep me out' to go off of then maybe I would have more success," I answer wearily.

"You're tired and you're emotional," he continues his critique. "Both of those are getting in your way. Instead of keeping me out, you're inviting me in to see the things you want to hide. You are focusing too much on what you don't want me to see instead of keeping me out. You need to focus."

"Focus? Wow, your advice just gets more descriptive," I reply sarcastically. "I am focusing, but 'keep me out' isn't anything to go on. How?"

"You and your stupid theory," he vents and turns away.

"What was that?" Turning back to me, his eyes narrow.

"You can't learn anything unless you understand the magical theory behind it," he spits.

"Well, _I'm sorry_ if I like to understand what I am doing."

"Go pick up a book. There should be one in the library or you can order one. Read it. We'll meet back here next Saturday. I rather not, but that seems the most opportune time given the golden idiots don't wake till noon or have quitches to keep them busy." I nod. "And Granger?" I turn back to the blond. "Get some bloody sleep. You look like hell and it's getting in our way." With that, he left, disappearing out of the Room of Requirement.

I sit on the ground, exhaustion weighing heavily on my limbs. Having my mind attacked over and over by my school house bully did nothing to help my mood. Nor did the memories and nightmares. The last one cut a little too close.

~OoOoOoOoO~

_We were sitting in the tent again, in the Forest of Dean, Harry, Ron and I. It was a year into the search. The weight of the locket was bearing down on all of us, but it was worse for Ron. He slammed his hand on the table._

"_Damnit Hermione," he shouted suddenly. "I know you always preferred Harry, but if you're going to feed me sleeping potions and whore yourself out to him behind my back, well then I'm not going to stay here." He dropped the locket onto the table and walked out the door._

"_Ron," I screamed after him, tears coming fast at both his harsh words and his sudden abandonment. Harry shook his head, pulled on the locket and went to bed. I cried alone. I don't know what Ron was thinking or where he had gotten that crazy idea, but it hurt that he left us. That he left me. I was out of tears by the next day and resolved not to cry about it again._

~OoOoOoOoO~

I didn't cry about it again...not until now. I loved Ron. I still do. We had been together for most of that year, though we tried not to put it in Harry's face. We resumed when we met up again a few months later and he apologized, knowing immediately that it wasn't true. We had put it behind us. Still living that moment all over again shakes me.

I allow myself a few more moments before standing. Time to head to the library and see what they have.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I'm laiden down which three rather large tomes as walk back through the portrait hole.

"Oi, where have you been?" Ron asks.

"The library," I repond, trying to balance the books. I set them down on the table behind the couch and catch Ron's eyes narrowing.

"Really? When?"

"Ron," Harry says, a warning in his tone. He looks up at me. "We went looking for you for a bit and didn't see you in the library. You probably where just in a different corridor and we missed you." Harry waves it away, but Ron is still looking suspicious.

"I was up rather early. After breakfast I walked around a bit and spent time in the library. Was there something you needed?" I say, my eyes looking back to Harry. He blushes slightly.

"A bit of help on homework is all."

"Well I'm here now, what do you have?" Harry pulled out his parchment.

"It's this transfiguration essay," he groaned. I laugh and pull the assignment to me.

"Did you do the reading?" I say as I read his work.

"Hermione," Harry whines. I swat him playfully with the essay.

"You are both rather bright and could do this all fairly easy, if you weren't so lazy," I complain lightly. Harry looks guilty, but Ron huffs before standing up and walking away. My eyes fall back to Harry and he shifts.

"What's up with him?" I ask.

"You know Ron," he replies. "Sometimes he gets something in his head and just won't let it go. You remember the whole goblet of fire fiasco?"

"Yes, I do," I murmur. _I also remember when he abandoned us_, I think, but then push the thought away to focus on his essay.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"No, no, no, please," I sob into my pillow. It takes a few more minutes to fully regain consciousness. Weariness holds me to the bed. This was the second nightmare of the night and I simply do not wish to face another guilt riddled dream, so I sit up and begin to read more about occlumency. I meet with Malfoy tomorrow after all.

"It is bloody impossible to do all this work," Ron complains around a mouthful of breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"It's not impossible," I argue. "They just want to get us ready for our NEWTs next year. There really is so much to learn."

"Of course you would see it like that," Ron mumbles. I resist the urge to sigh.

"Ron, I really think it's best we try to learn all we can now. Especially with You-Know-Who out there and all," I add the last so softly that only he hears me. Ron rolls his eyes.

"How is potions going to help with that?"

"You might need to brew a potion to help heal from a particular curse or something."

"I'm sure you can do it in that case, Hermione." He smiles. He's right, he did have me brew all the potions in the war. Harry wasn't half bad, but I wouldn't leave Ron alone with the cauldron. I laugh, because it is nice to know Ron will always be Ron.

"Where is Harry anyway?" I ask. It's an odd day when Ron wakes up first.

"He was out late last night and is still asleep."

"He's been quite busy."

"Yeah, those classes with Dumbledore seem to be taking more than they put in," he comments absently.

"Yeah." I look up to see Harry rushing towards us. He gives us each a nod before digging in. It was only five minutes later when we head to Transfiguration.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"I love you both...so much," I bite out as tears slide down my face. Mom reaches her hand forward and wipes away the moisture on my cheeks.

"Honey, what are you on about? Is everything okay?" she asks. Concern colors my parents faces.

"I love you. I...I _need_ you to know that," I continue.

"What is going on, Hermione?" Dad asks. I take a deep breath.

"You...you have to go away for a bit. It's the only way to keep you safe. I know you'll hate me for it, but…" My voice breaks.

"We could never hate you, Hermione," Mom says firmly. She pulls me into a hug. I allow myself this moment.

"I love you," I whimper into her shoulder.

"I love you too." She releases me and I hug Dad.

"I love you, Dad."

"And I love you, Sweetheart." I step out of their arm. One last glance, then I take out my wand. They freeze under a silent spell. Their eyes betray their confusion.

"Goodbye," I whisper before diving into their memories and wiping away every trace of me. The blank look on their face when I step back, breaks lose the sob in my chest. "I'm so sorry." I take my trunk, the last trace of their only daughter, and walk out the door. My heart breaks with every step. I know I'm leaving most my soul back in the house with them. Merlin, give me strength. I look back at the house, and then disapparate.

The image spins before my eyes and then shifts. Bellatrix is cackling as Dad strangles Mom, then collapsing around her dead body. He screams as he is cut to pieces.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as his eyes turn to me one last time. Their mangled bodies lie on the floor. "I'm so sorry," I sob as I find myself once again on my knees in the Room of Requirement.

Malfoy stands across from me. He is silent as I calm myself down.

"Two timelines?" he asks when I stand again. I nod.

"Yes, they lived in the last one," I answer, though I'm not sure why.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that living." My eyes snap to his gray ones.

"What?"

"Having your memory wiped then going off to live in some strange place, they may have been safe, but they probably would prefer this fate given the chance." My blood boils.

"They lived before! But now they are dead because of your demonic aunt!"

"We do not need to debate the sanity of that witch. But they didn't die because of her, they died because you did that spell. All the same they probably would prefer dying and knowing about their only daughter than dying with no memory of her or understanding why they feel like something is missing."

"They were happy…"

"So you visited them?" A cold glare is the only answer I give. "Well then you don't know if they were happy. You don't even know if they lived. I really don't understand why you would have thought that a good ploy in the first place. You know memory charms are rather tricky and usually irreversible. Even if you bloody won the war, what then? You couldn't give them back their daughter."

"At least they would be alive. That was the only way to keep them alive. They couldn't stay in Britain and they never would have left without me. Not to mention that they could have been used against us or tortured into insanity for kicks. It wouldn't take much for someone to figure out who they were and they would never be safe if that happened. What was I supposed to do?"

Silence lingers in the air.

"Maybe there wasn't another choice before, but I could image the death they had was better than living with that missing piece that would always be outside their grasp."

Malfoy sat in one of the chairs on the side, shoulders slumping.

"You're not getting any better," he says, without looking at me. I sigh and sit in the chair beside him.

"I read the books on it," I say.

"Well goodie for you." I roll my eyes.

"The 'long way' takes about a year on average."

"That's why we choose the other one," he replies.

"Yes," I say, exasperation seeping into my voice, "but even this way it is still not expect to see improvement for at least two months. The idea is that by feeling your mind be penetrated multiple times, it is easier to start having control over the invasion and build defenses against it. Though it is a more emotional and painful process since the memories people wish to hide or avoid end up being the ones seen."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Malfoy asks with a sigh.

"I am working very hard, but it has only been three weeks. There is no need to be such a prat about it."

"Same time next week?" he asks, refusing to comment on the matter more.

"Yes," I reply. He walks out of the room. "What am I going to do with you?" I mutter to myself before leaving as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Progress

**Chapter 7: Progress**

I dance my way to the Gryffindor portrait. I did it, I actually did it. It's the first Saturday in October and for the first time I manage to direct Malfoy's intrusion into my mind, focusing on happy memories instead. Of course he insisted that we continue to go a few more rounds to make sure I could keep it up. I failed twice, but succeeded three times. Progress, finally.

"Where have you been?" Ron's harsh voice meets me the second I'm in the common room. But even that can't wipe the smile from my face.

"What does it matter Ron?" I reply.

"You missed lunch."

"I wasn't hungry."

"But where were you?" he presses.

"Ron," I roll my eyes.

"Well...where were you off hiding? Didn't even show up on the map."

"What was that?" My eyes suddenly sharp and glaring on my target.

"I said," Ron huffs, "where were you hiding?"

"Was there some reason you were searching for me on the map?"

"We didn't know where you were," he defends.

"I'll take that as a 'no.' Unless there is some dire reason you need me, I do not want you spying on me via that map. Are we clear?" Ron doesn't respond and I don't really wait for one as I turn around and head back out the portrait hole. The nerve of him. I'll study in the library.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Mmm roast," Harry comments as he sit across from me at dinner that night. Ron sits beside him, blatantly ignoring my existence. A sympathetic smile lifts one corner of Harry's mouth when he notices my glance at Ron. "Did you finish the Charm's assignment?"

"Yes, this afternoon," I reply, glad for a safe avenue of conversation. "Have you done it yet?" He shakes his head.

"I've been a bit busy." A meaningful look indicates it has to do with the headmaster. I nod.

"Harry," Ron cuts in abruptly, "did you hear about the new people on the Ravenclaw team?" Harry looks back at me guiltily before turning to Ron.

"No, I haven't heard much about who was added." Ron starts breaking it down. I catch a smug glance from Ron. Shaking my head, I turn my attention to my plate. Shifting through my mind, I try to build barriers like the books' said. Dinner slips by relatively easy.

"Hermione?" Harry says, as I head to my room. Ron looks back at him, from the stairs to the boy's dorms. Huffing, he turns away. I shift towards Harry and wait. Once Ron is out of sight, he speaks again.

"Is everything okay?" I nod.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I know Ron has been on about you being 'missing,' but...well, I know I have been so busy and everything. I just wanted to make sure, there wasn't something wrong." I throw my arms around him. It only takes a second for him to return my hug. A childhood of only being touched with malice, made Harry adverse to being touched, but he had made a lot of progress over the years.

"Thank you, Harry," I whisper.

"Of course," he says, pulling back to look into my eyes. "But is there anything?" he presses. I shake my head.

"No. I mean there is a lot going on, but nothing's wrong." He smiles and I can feel the warmth of it.

"Alright. Night." I smile back and hold it until he disappears. Then the smile slowly fades, and my eyes droop.

"I hate hiding things," I mutter, before heading off to bed too.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Ready, Granger?" Malfoy asks, standing across from me in the Room of Requirement. October has all, but become the past at this point. I nod. "One three…"

He reaches into my mind. I can feel it pressing through the layers of the defense, slowed, but not stopped. I latch onto the stand connecting us in my mind's eyes. Grey eyes engulf me before the first scene takes shape.

Dark wood floors and expensive furniture decorate the large parlor. An scream of agony echoes. A small blonde boy twitches on the floor.

"How," the man standing over him yells over the his cries, "did a mudblood get better marks than you?" The screaming pitches. "Are you a Malfoy or not, boy?" The curse is lifted and an eleven year old curls into fetal position. "Answer me." The boy whimpers in response.

"Crusio," the man yells and the screams reverberate in my head even as the scene is whipped away and replace.

The door is cracked to bedroom. Inside a woman with long blonde hair is sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing silently.

"I don't know what you were thinking," her husband towers over at her. "Now is not the time for this." He walks towards the door. "Pull yourself together," he commands before walking out. Her son creeps into the room, he must be eighteen years old, but there are more lines on his face then there should be.

"Draco," she says softly, reaching a hand out to him. He walks to her and cradles her against his chest.

"Shh," he says softly, rubbing circles into her back. "It's okay, it'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." A streak of defiance visible in his features also sneaks into his voice.

"No, it's my fault," she argues, pulling back to look at him. Tears still slide down her cheeks. "I just-" her voice break, "I wanted us to be happy again and I thought...he was so happy when you were born." Sobs engulf her body once more and he pulls her to him.

"Shh, shh, don't worry." The words are soothing, even the tone, but the fire in his eyes speaks of uncontained fury.

The image is whipped away as I fall onto my bottom back in the room. I glance up at a Malfoy with every muscle stained. His jaw, clamped shut, pulses. His eyes stay trained on me as I stand.

"Malfoy…" I start, but his eyes narrow. I could feel his loneliness, his aching for his father's approval, and when his father became nothing to him and the hate that unleashed. His love for his mother and his inability to protect her from all the horrible things in the world. I could feel it all in those memories. And what could I possibly say to that? I know what he had done in those moments with me, he had ignored it. While it was easier, I also knew it was fear and uncertainty that drove him to that reaction. I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing.

I step purposely across the room to wear Malfoy-no Draco is standing. He shifts back slightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that happened to you Draco," I whisper. He relaxes at my words, his hands fall lightly around my waist and his chin rests on the top of my head.

"I hate him," he says softly after a moment. I haven't pulled away.

"I know," I answer.

"When he died in the war before...I was relieved." I don't know what to say so I hug him tighter. "But he's not dead now and I can't protect her anymore now than I could then." I squeeze him one more time before pulling back. His fingers trail over my hips as he lets me go. I look him in the eye.

"Then we'll figure out how to protect her," I say. The words are true as they fall from my lips. No one deserves to be treated that way, to have those awful things happen to them, to have the growing life within them magicked away because of bad timing.

"We?" he asks and I smile back.

"Yes." He nods.

"Ok."

~OoOoOoOoO~

More occlumency doesn't sound like a good idea with both of our emotions so close to the surface, but neither of us really want to leave the safe haven of that room. We end up pulling out homework and working on that. The silence is comfortable, filled with the scratching of quills on parchment and the fluttering of pages being turned. It feels right, this normalcy after the day we've had. Ron may whine when I return to the common room. Lucius Malfoy may be plotting pain for his family. But right now, hidden in a secret room of Hogwart, things don't seem too bad.


	8. Chapter 8: Lies in the Time Line

**AN: This chapter is going to have some adult themes, though nothing too explicit. Please let me know if it is too much for the T rating, and I'll edit it. Thank you all those who review, favorite and follow. It means so much to me and inspires me to write more. Thank you.**

**Chapter 8: Lies in the Time Line**

October melts into November, which brings even more progress. By mid-November, I've mastered occlumency. Along with blocking Draco's attempts to break into my mind, I can also clear my head at night and sleep without nightmares. Draco and I need to start strategizing about what we are going to do with Voldemort's ultimatum. However, with the mountain of homework only growing, we easily justify putting it off a bit to get done our assignments. Saturday after Saturday, we sit in the Room of Requirement working on homework assignments in peaceful company. And just like that November fades away as well.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Professor Slughorn says as the class files out. Harry and I exchange a look, but turn to the potion's master. "I am having a small sorei to celebrate the holidays," he says, producing two invitation. "It would be wonderful for you to join us." We take them and rush out of the room.

"What did Slughorn want?" Ron asks the second we meet him outside the classroom.

"He's doing some holiday party," Harry answers. My thoughts stray for a second to the other timeline and how Ron got so upset about not being invited. Perhaps we can avoid that this time around.

"Will you go with me?" I blurt out. Both boys turn to me with confusion. "The invitation is for me and a guest. And...and...will you go with me?" Ron's mouth drops open as he stares at me. Meanwhile Harry seems to be trying to slip away. Suddenly, Ron's jaw snaps shut, eyes narrowing.

"Do you think I'm some charity, Hermione?" Ron challenges.

"Ron…"

"So now you want to spend time with me? You've been running off and hiding away every weekend, leaving me by myself. But now...NOW you want me to go to some party with you and pretend you haven't been acting odd and disappearing off the map all this time. You know what, Hermione? Sod off." Ron turns on his heels and marches away. My lips part as he storms away, confusion mixing with the past episodes of abandonment in my chest. I can rationalize it. Think about how we haven't gotten together yet, how he doesn't know I love him. But the pain remains.

A gentle hand touches my shoulder and turns me towards him. I throw my arms around Harry and he holds me close. Perhaps if he hugs me tight enough, everything will stop falling apart.

"Hermione, forget about Ron. You know how he works himself up about things," Harry says, while patting my back. "But is something going on? You have been gone a lot. You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"Harry…" My voice breaks and I notice the tears flowing steadily down my face. What can I even tell him? I want to tell him everything, but… "My parents," I choke out. "They...they're gone." He pulls back to look at me.

"What happened?"

"De...Death Eaters," I sob and he pulls me back to him.

"Oh Hermione."

"I've just been trying to get away from it all. I disappear to work on homework and to do it alone. It's easier doing it like that and focusing on it. It's the only time that...that the guilt isn't crushing me," I confess and I realize every word of it is true. Being with Draco, someone who knows what happened, someone who remembers, somehow alleviates the guilt of losing them. He reminds me why I came back, with just his presences because he's the one person who really understand.

"Hermione, why didn't you say something?"

"I...I didn't know how to. I didn't want to talk about it."

"Alright. It's going to be okay." I wipe away the tears and we walk back together. My confession lifting a bit of the weight on my shoulders.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I watch Harry come down from the boys' dormitory. He's alone.

"No Ron," he mutters meeting me. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Did you…?"

"Yeah, he just...He'll get over it. Come on." Harry leads Ginny and me out of Gryffindor and to Slughorn's party. Twenty of so students mill around the room, speaking to those they know. Ginny has yet to let go of Harry's arm in the fifteen minutes since we entered. She seems to need to carry on a constant conversation with him and only him. I roll my eyes as she shifts to yet another subject matter.

My eyes scan the room again for a possible student to hang out with, but the emptiness bubbling in my stomach makes me want to crawl back into bed with a book and write the whole things off.

"Hermione?" Harry asks, looking at me. Ginny also regards me over her shoulder, slightly exasperated at putting her 'discussion' on hold.

"My stomach is just bothering me. I think I'm going to go lay down," I reply.

"Do you want us to go with you?" he asks, ever thinking of others. Ginny's eyes widen for a split second before narrowing at me.

"No," I shake my head. "I'll be fine. Have fun." I wave and head out of the room. Once away from all the people, I wander the halls. Despite my need to leave, I didn't want to return to the common room. I walk the more empty paths, knowing there will be people out on a Friday evening.

I'm walking along a hallway with classrooms that are not used at all when I hear a moan. How many moans had I heard like that on the battlefield, their last breath and all they can do in moan in pain. I slam open the door, wand in hand. Immediately I freeze, taking in the scene.

Lavender, with only a bra on top, is stilling on a desk. Between her legs, Ron leans into her. His shirt is untucked and open. Both of their robes lie discarded on the ground. His lips skim up her neck. Lavender lets out a giggle as she sees me, pulling Ron closer as if to cover her up. Ron looks at me shocked for a second, but then I'm gone. I run out of there and all the way to...to where?

Ron's hand closes around my biceps and turns me towards him.

"What was that about, Hermione?"

"I…I didn't know," I stumble, trying not to look at him. His hair is messy, shirt still open.

"Well I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone about it," he states.

"Tell anyone?"

"About me and Lav," he clarifies. "Parents tend to get all odd about those things. I know Mum would send me a holler if she knew I had relations."

"Relations?" I squeak. "How long?" I can't help myself. I have to know. Did I do this?

"Well," he says, turning slightly pink. "No long, once at the end of last year and a bit of this one. You won't tell anyone, right?" He's pleading, but I can't feel a thing. My knuckles are white against the wand I didn't know I was still gripping. I nod, though I can't really think about what I'm agreeing to. He looks relieved.

"See you later," he says, turning to head back. I stumble away. 'Once at the end of last year,' echoes in my head. I have to get away. I have to get out of here. Going back to Gryffindor won't do anything. _I can't sleep in the same room as that..as that...girl_, I think. So I go to the only place I can think of.

The Room of Requirement opens to a room with a large bed in the center and a couple of books on a nightstand. A small trunk reveals a tank top and sleeping shorts. I change into pajamas and settle into the bed.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Granger?" A voice reaches me through a fog. "Granger, is that you? What are you doing?" Each sounds pulls me closer.

"Draco?" I question. I swim through the layers of blankets and softness of the mattress, not quite conscious. I belatedly realize I've found the edge of the bed as I fall into an undignified heap on the floor.

"Granger," Malfoy scold and rushes to my side. With offered hand, he pulls me to my feet. Then his eyes are on me, skimming and scrutinizing. I look down, my shorts are shorter than those altered skirts, the cotton tank top is fitted, and I'm not wearing a bra.

I shriek and jump back, grabbing the duvet off of the bed. I hold it in front of me, a barrier between my skin and Malfoy's eyes. When I look back at Malfoy, he's looking away, a slight blush coloring his sharp cheekbones.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"It's Saturday," he defends, eyes straying to mine before looking away again. "You weren't at breakfast so I figured you were getting an early start today. Why were you sleeping in here?" His voice is harsh. I would have mistaken it for angry only a few months before, but I know better now. It is merely a tactic to redirect embarrassment, more accustomed to attacking than defending.

"I…" my voice slips away and my throat closes. "Ron," is all I choke out before a sob breaks though of my chest.

"Hermione?" His eyes search my face, with a look I cannot place. He's at my side once more, hands ghosting inches from me as if afraid I might collapse.

"It's just…" Another sob steals my words.

"Spit it out."

"It's nothing," I force through my lips angrily.

"Are you going to tell me or do I need to see for myself?" he asks, cockiness evident in his very stance.

"I…" I can't comprehend his words and I really can't do this right now. I take a step back.

"Ready?" he asks, but I merely look at him confused. "One, two…"

The room is replaced by Ron and I in our own room in the tent. He is hovering over me on the bed, nothing between us and not even a blanket thrown over. He smiles.

I throw Malfoy out of my mind with such force that he stumbles back. He has the good grace to look shocked.

"I-" he starts.

"What was that?" I cut in. Duvet wrapped around me, I stare with fire in my eyes.

"I asked if you were ready?"

"I...I didn't know what you meant. Are you happy now?" I throw back.

"Only more confused. What was that about?"

"What, not going to steal away into my mind again?"

"Why are you so mad, Granger?"

"Because he told me I was the first," I shout into his face.

"What?" Malfoy looks utterly lost. I sit on the ground in a heap reminiscent to the one he helped me out of a few minutes earlier.

"He was my first," I say with tears sliding down my face. "And he said I was his too, but...but that was a lie. I found him with Lavender last night. That's why I'm here." I finally bring myself to look at him. I know the moment it clicks in his head, the scene from my memory and the words painting a picture of the years we spent on the run as a couple.

"It could be because of the time line shifts. Maybe it was true before," he rationalizes. I shake my head.

"No. He…he said the first time was at the end of last year. That was before we came back. It was always a lie." I hiccup at the end, tears fading, but leaving a sadness behind.

"Well…" Malfoy starts, "we best get started on our homeworks. Snape was particularly cruel with the assignment this time. On top of the two foot essay, we have to practice that curse and how to work it into a duel."

"Malfoy, I really just want to be alone," I say. He looks down at me, almost amused.

"So?"

"Malfoy-" I start, patience gone.

"Granger, I need to practice. Won't you help me? I mean who else is going to be able to match me," he adds with an arrogant grin. I roll my eyes as I stand.

"Fine, just let me get changed."

"Come on," he jeers. "I've already seen it, no need to change." I send a slight stinging hex at him as I gather my clothes and disappear into a small door off to the side that says 'DRESSING' across the top. He chuckles as I close the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Brave Enough

**AN: I've been trying to pace myself when posting so that I don't end up with a huge gap at one point, but I really want to answer one of the reviews who was a guest. This story is not actually anti-Ron. A lot of Dramonie stories are because there needs to be a reason that she doesn't end up with him. I don't think they would have ever worked out after the war, as discussed in this chapter. Ron is not a bad guy, but I do show some of his less desirable qualities such as taking the easy way out in situations and being jealous/suspicious (which is cannon). I, myself, do not particularly care for Ron's character, but since he does not need to be bad guy, I do have him redeem himself as a friend at one point. That said, there is some Ginny bashing, but mostly she is just absent from the picture. And, FYI, there is nothing good said about Lavender. (Sorry for the long AN)**

**Chapter 9: Brave Enough**

"Where have you been, Hermione?" Ron accuses as I sit down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Excuse me?" I shoot back.

"You missed breakfast and lunch," he points out. "And Lav says you weren't in your room last night. Where were you?"

"And why would you care?" Ron looks like I slapped him, but I'm in no mood for his accusations at the moment. After several hours of dueling with Draco, I had almost forgotten Ron's lie. How am I supposed to trust him when he lied to me when I was at my most vulnerable with him? Sure, this time line he didn't lie, but if I didn't happen upon them I have no doubt he would have done it all over again.

"So how was the rest of the party, Harry?" I turn my attention to him. He seems to be trying to hide a slight smile at Ron's gaping face.

"It was fine, I guess. Rather boring. I hung out with Ginny the whole time and we talked, but everyone just stayed in their groups. Slughorn made a speech about how nice it was for us all to get together and tried to convince us to mingle more. Didn't work, and people left after that," he explains.

I nod. Ron begins digging into the food he had momentarily forgotten, but shots me a dirty look every few bites. I speak to Harry for a few more minutes, but then Ginny slumps into the seat next to him. She's so close, she's almost in his lap. Immediately claiming his attention and chatting away.

I glance over the grand hall and catch Malfoy watching me. He cocks his head to the side when our eyes meet. I shrug and roll my eyes in response. He smirks, then turns back to his house mate. Looking back, I find Ron glaring at me with narrowed eyes. I shake my head. I don't know if I should be relieve or sad that his anger hurts a little less now than it did before.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Sitting in the common room Sunday has my lunch wanting to make a reappearance. Lavender is sitting in Ron's lap, giggling annoyingly when she not snogging him senseless. Harry nudges me, drawing my attention away from the disgusting sight. He nods towards the portrait hole and I follow him out.

After wandering the empty halls in comfortable silence, Harry stops and turns to me in a deserted corridor.

"How are you doing?" he asks, green eyes earnestly staring into mine. I shrug a little.

"Fine, I guess."

"The whole thing with Ron seems to be getting to you."

"Which one?" He chuckles.

"Donno, which one? The Lavender thing or the suspicious act?" I sigh.

"Both."

"I know," he says simply.

"I wanted us to have something, Ron and I," I confess. "But I don't know if he'll ever fully trust me. Or if I can trust him." The last part comes out as a whisper, but I can tell Harry still heard it.

"Has something happened?"

"I just...I found out recently that he lied to me about something important. There's nothing I can really do about it now, but I don't know how to believe what he says." Harry blows all the air out through his mouth.

"Ron's always been one to take the easy way," he sighs. "If he thinks a lie sounds better than the truth, he has little scruples with lying instead. Not to mention he can get a suspicious of everyone and everything. Maybe that's from growing up with Fred and George," he chuckles. "Ron's one of my best mates, but he's certainly not easy to get along with sometimes." I sigh.

"No he's not. He's been one of my best friends, but I'm not going to let him bully me around because of it."

"I know," Harry smiles. "You've never been one to do something just because someone wants you to." I smile back.

"Thanks for understanding. Are we okay?"

"Of course, Hermione." I smile. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about though." He suddenly looks nervous. I wait. "So Ginny and me, well we got together last night and...well, she's my girlfriend now." He just stares at his shoes. I smile.

"Harry, it's fine. That's great, right?" He smiles.

"It is."

"Well good."

We continue meandering through the halls. It's been too long since Harry and I spent time together.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Monday evening finds me sitting in the common room, attempting to complete the charms essay. Ron sits beside me on the couch with Lavender in his lap. They make smacking noises as they snog that I can't seem to block out. I glance up at the couple to see Lavender looking at me. She winks and then turns back to Ron, kissing him with renewed fervour. My eyes narrow at the sight. I slam my book closed. The noise startles them. I don't look as I pack my things. Lavender giggles, but I refuse to give her the satisfaction that her charade is getting to me. I head out of the portrait hole without a backwards glance.

I head for the library, but my feet take me to the seventh floor corridor instead. Looking at the wall, I begin to pace.

'I need somewhere to study,' I think. 'Somewhere to do homework. Somewhere that's peaceful.' The door appears and I meader in. The carpet is plush and white. There are a few comfy chairs, table on one end, and some reference books on bookshelves on the other. Scanning the room, my eyes are drawn to the white blonde hair crouched in the corner over a book.

"Malfoy?" His head snaps up at the sound of my voice. One corner of his mouth lifts.

"Couldn't stay away, Granger?" I roll my eyes.

"I didn't know you would be here," I defend.

"Sure you didn't," he winks. I drop my things onto the table loudly.

"I just needed to get out of the common room," I confess, pulling back out the charms homework.

"All those bloody Gryffindors getting to you?" he smirks. I shake my head a little.

"Just two in particular."

"Ah, the weasel and the slag."

"Malfoy," I reprimand with raised eyebrows. He just chuckles.

"Just because you haven't noticed her snogging anyone before doesn't mean the rest of us are so blind." With eyebrows still raised, I give him a confused look. Malfoy sighs. "Lavender Brown has been caught in so many broomclosets in her time and not usually with the same wizard. It's common knowledge, Granger." I blush a little at the implication and look back to my homework.

"Anyways, I've got charms," I say without glancing up. I hear him chuckle.

"Well you best get to it then," he answers. I look up at his smirk and roll my eyes before returning to my assignment.

The hours pass quietly as we make our way through our mounds of homework. A small chime sounds throughout the room and Draco starts to pack his things.

"Half an hour until curfew," he comments, when he sees me looking.

"Oh." I pack up my things as well. "Do you come here every night?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Pretty much. It's easier studying here." I nod.

"I'll probably see you more often then. I don't know if I can stand doing homework in the common room with those two going at it." I make a face, but Malfoy only smirks.

"Just admit that you miss me." I laugh.

"In your dreams." He laughs too as we leave, heading to our common rooms.

Ron and Lavender are still snogging when I return. I resist the urge to tell Ron that he really needs to study and instead go right up to my room. I close the curtains around my bed and sigh.

"Clear your mind," I murmur to myself. Clearing everything away before drifting off to sleep.

~OoOoOoOoO~

For one week, I met with Draco in the Room of Requirement each night and worked on homework. Besides for the small jibes and pleasantries, we worked in near silence. It was comfortable.

"You miss him," Malfoy commented as he walks into the room Friday night. I shrug, looking away.

"I miss what we had. But now I don't know if it was ever real," I reply.

"Because of one lie?" I shook my head.

"No. Sure that's what got me thinking about it all again, but that's not why I'm questioning it now. We were just reaching out for something to make us feel human, something to prove that we were still alive in a long and miserable nightmare that was the war. We needed that, I guess. We called it love, but...that's not what is was."

"If the war...if it went the other way, do you think you two would have stayed together?" he asks. I chuckle, but my eyes stay sad as I stare at the floor.

"No. We buried so much. There was so much we wanted to say, needed to, but kept our mouths closed and tried to pretend like it wasn't hurting like hell because we had to. It was war. We couldn't be fighting among ourselves as well."

"Like how he left you?" Draco asks. I finally look at him. His grey eyes are churning with fire, curiosity and something else burning there. "How he accused you of cheating on him with Potter?"

"Yes," I say, willing myself to not look away. "When he came back, he knew that didn't happen, but he was still suspicious. He thought I wanted Harry more than him, and that never went away. Perhaps there was more bad than good in that relationship. We just didn't want to be alone." I break my gaze away.

"I understand." His words snap my attention back to him. He's looking off as if staring into the past. When his eyes shift back to me, he says, "I don't feel like studying." I nod.

"Me neither."

"Let's step out for a moment. I want to change the room." I grab my bag and follow him out. When we enter the room again, soft plush carpet covers the floor in a deep green. There isn't any furniture or torches. The ceiling mimics the night sky, a million stars sparking and giving light. I stare into the wonders and Draco walks past me, setting down his bag and laying on the ground. I follow suit, laying down with my head near his, but my body going the opposite direction.

"Beautiful," I murmur.

"Granger, why didn't you leave the country with your parents?" he asks. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, but he's just staring at the stars.

"Because this is my world too. I couldn't just walk away as it fell apart and I couldn't just leave Harry."

"Do you love him?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"What's that?" he asks, innocently.

"Nevermind. Yes, I love Harry...as a brother. He's family," I reply.

"I get that...I mean staying in hell for family."

"Your mum? You stayed for her?" I ask.

"Yeah, she deserved more that what she got. The war was bad to her. Not that it was good to anyone. Father slowly slipping from grace. The dark lord using our ancestral home as a both a hotel for followers and a torture station. She kept it together, you know, but...it wore on her. I don't how much more she could have handled."

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I feel him shrug beside me.

"It was war." The silence settles over us, a bit heavy. The stars twinkle continuously, regardless of the horrors fought beneath them. I remember thinking that one night in the forest of Dean. Somethings I guess don't change.

"What are you going to do about the Weasel?" Malfoy cuts through the silence.

"You said you understood. What did you mean?" I ask.

"What?"

"Before, when I said we just didn't want to be alone, you said you understood," I press. He chuckles.

"You weren't the only who had flings to keep the cold away," he answers simply.

"Would you do it again?" He turns his head to look at me from where he's laying.

"Granger?"

"Would you do it again? The flings?" I don't look at him, though his eyes stay on me.

"I don't know. Probably. It was war after all and I wasn't put in Gryffindor for a reason. It wasn't a lie. We all knew we were just trying to forget everything for moment, lose ourselves in each other. We didn't speak of love or relationships. We were just surviving."

"I couldn't do that," I whisper.

"I know." I turn my head and look at his grey eyes.

"I thought I loved him. And I know it helped sometimes. But I don't want to bury the truth and gloss over what's wrong. That just...it made it harder. I don't know if I could do it again with him, knowing how it's be, knowing how _he'd_ be."

"That's why you're in Gryffindor. You're brave enough to be alone," Draco replied easily.

"I don't know if it has anything to do with bravery," I say.

"It does." The quiet takes over once more, but it is easy and comforting. When the room chimes, we steal a smile before heading our separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**AN: Thanks for everyone favorite-ing and following the story. Hope you guys like it. I will keep posting roughly once to twice a week regardless, but it would be great to know what you think. There will be Ginny bashing in this chapter, but then not much more of Ginny. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Plans**

Thinking about my conversation with Draco, my feet carry me to the Gryffindor tower all on their own. It isn't until I'm in the portrait hole, that I am brought back to the moment. I can hear voices, tones hushed, but my named mixed in gets my attention.

"I don't know what Hermione is thinking?"

"Gin, she's just trying to deal with everything the best that she can," Harry defends.

"Well she is not going to win Ron over like that. Acting all stuck up and avoiding him," Ginny continues, her tone condescending. I shrink back from her words. Ginny and I have never been close, but I thought we were at least friends. I'm not sure I want to hear more, still curiosity wins out.

"If she wants to win Ron's heart she needs to take her head out of a book every once in a while. I mean is it any wonder he didn't even think of her as a girl," she adds.

"She shouldn't have to change for anyone. Ron included," Harry says, warmth spreading through me at his claim.

"She's not going to get the attention of any wizard that way. No one wants to be with a girl who always has to be right and always knows everything."

"Ginny," Harry says, his tone a reprimand.

"It's the truth, Harry," Ginny defends. "If she plan on catching anyone's attention, a shorter skirt isn't going to cut it. She needs to spend more time on her looks, get that hair under control. Not to mention cultivating some more womanly skills. I doubt she'll have a house elf, even if she was willing, which means she's going to be doing all the cooking."

"I think Hermione has much bigger plans for her life than just being a housewife," Harry laughs.

"And that's the problem," Ginny cut him off. "If she wants to be the Minister of Magic, then that's great and all, but she better face the fact that she's going to die alone. Ron won't want to be with someone who doesn't let him be the man in the relationship, no wizard would."

"Man of the relationship?" he asks.

"Yes, he works and makes all the money and she stays home. Cooks, cleans and raises the children."

"Can you really see Hermione doing all that?"

"Well she will have to if she wants to be with Ron, or really any wizard for that matter." I could not stay in my hide out another second. How dare she? I stand and walk into the light. Ginny's eyes widen for a second when she sees me. Harry's back is to me.

"I don't want Ron, Ginny," I say, my voice unwavering. "And I will not change who I am for anyone." Ginny snorts and crosses her arms over her chest, head tilting to one side. "And that includes you." She looks like I slapped her and there is a cold satisfaction in that. But I do not wait for a response, I head to my room.

"Hermione?" Harry calls as he stands to come after me. I give a smile over my shoulder, but don't stop.

"Harry, we're not done here," Ginny snaps.

"I need to talk to Hermione," he shoots back.

"She's not your girlfriend and we are still talking about this."

"About what? How you think Hermione needs to change everything about her so she can get the attention of your idiot brother?" Harry snaps as he turns back to her.

"Always going to her rescue, you sure you're not the one with a thing for her," Ginny sneers.

"Hermione and I are best friends, always will be, but only that," Harry's voice is cold in his reply.

"I'm just trying to help her."

"Ginny, she does not need to change." Their voices fade to nothingness as I close the door against their argument. I set my bag down on my truck and sigh.

"Rough night?" Lavender smiles from her bed. I think back over my time with Draco and smile.

"Nope," I say. "It was perfect." Lavender sneer drops and her eyes narrow. She huffs and closes the curtains around her bed. Good riddance.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry is waiting in the common room when I come down for breakfast the next morning. His eyelids droop every few seconds, but he drags them open again and shakes his head. I've descended the whole staircase he was watching and am a few steps from him when his brain decides to process what it's seeing. His eyes widen and he jumps up from his seat.

"Hermione," he says as he launches himself up, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry." I chuckle.

"Harry, you didn't do anything," I tell him. He steps back and looks at his feet.

"I can't believe, Ginny said that," Harry says. "You're not mad at me?" He looks at me, hope shining in his eyes. My eyebrows pull down low as I cock my head to the side.

"Merlin no, Harry. Why would you think that?"

"After everything Ginny said and I didn't even get to talk to you about it and…"

"Harry, listen. I'm not going to get mad at you for something your girlfriend said."

"Ex."

"What?" I ask.

"Ex-girlfriend," he clarifies. "We had quite the row last night. She going on about how I always put you before my girlfriend and I explaining that we're just friends, but she was out of line saying that about you. She stopped making sense after a bit, though she kept going on screaming about something or another. I don't know. I guess I had enough because I told her that if this is how she feels and how it's going to be then it's best if we just end it now. Go back to being friends."

"How did she take that?" I ask with wide eyes. Harry chuckles.

"Not too good. She sent a hex or two my way. Guess she forgot who taught the DA. When she didn't get the satisfaction of actually hexing me, she just glared before taking off to her room and slamming the door." He shakes his head. "Breakfast?" I nod and we head out.

A large brown owl swoops down the second I sit at the table. Unraveling the scroll, neat cursive meets my eye.

"Miss Granger, it is time we talk again. Please meet me at 10:00 am in my office. Password: Chocolate Cures -Headmaster"

I put the parchment away while Harry loads up his plate.

"Anything interesting?" he asks casually. It's sweet that Harry doesn't read over my shoulder, respecting privacy more than most. I shrug.

"Not really." Harry glances at me for a second, scrutinizing my look. His lips turn down in one corner, but he shrugs and lets it go.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Standing alone in front of the stone gargoyles at 9:45, my heart speeds up. I could almost get lost in the day to day shuffle, in homework and classes and spats with Ron. I could almost forget that we sit on the edge of a raging war that started before I lived and may very well last after I die. Even with Draco, who also remembers the three torturous years once we were plunged into the battle of light and dark, it is easiest to forget that the days dwindle until the running and hiding starts. Until the many funerals held at midnight, but grief delayed in the interest of survival.

My legs refuse to budge from their spot. My mouth refuses to repeat the password, sending me back up those cold stone stairs.

"Password?" the gargoyle prompts, for the first time or the tenth, I'm not sure. I shake my head and take a step back. Haunting memories I don't know if I can stop flash before my eyes. I let my lids side close and take a deep breath.

"Clear your mind," I hear Draco's voice say in my head. I quickly quarantine the memories and fear in my mind. The mental shields bringing a sense of protection as I take another breath. "One, two…" he speaks.

"Chocolate Cures," I say clearly. The stone scrapes as the stairs appear. I do not think or wait a second, rather push my feet towards the goal.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Professor Dumbledore speaks from within. He motions me to a seat on the other side of the desk. "Lemon drop?" I shake my head. "Very well. I am glad you came Miss Granger. I was worried I might need to come coax you up the stairs, but bravery does win out." My cheeks flush.

"Yes, professor, I just…" My voice dies as he shakes his head, a smile on his lips.

"No need to explain, Miss Granger. I understand." His eyes lose their twinkle as he looks away for a second. It returns as his eyes settle on me again. "I believe we have some things to discuss?" I nod, unsure of what to say.

"So you know about the horcruxes, correct?" Professor Dumbledore prompted.

"Yes, he created seven," I answer automatically. His lips slant down into a frown.

"And they are?" I bite my lip. "It is alright. A dead man knowing the future is of little consequence." I nod.

"There was the diary, which was destroyed in our second year. And the ring you destroyed before school started. That leaves the locket-Slytherin's locket that is, the cup-Hufflepuff's cup, the diadem-Ravenclaw's diadem , and the snake. And...er...then...erm…"

"Harry." My eyes snap to his.

"You know?" He nods. "For how long?"

"For a long time," he answers. "It wasn't what was supposed to happen, but then I guess prophecies are never really understood before they come to pass. I did what I could, found everything there was on horcruxes."

"That's dark magic," I cut in. "That knowledge isn't even legal anymore." He smiles in return.

"Miss Granger, I know you would have done many things during the war that was not legal or accepted to care for Mr Potter. I know because I would do the same and have. But due to the legal matter, there is very little information and none which pertains to a living host with it's own magic. I simply do not know how to extract it without killing him."

The silence settles over us, thick and heavy. The man who had watched over a boy who he cannot save and seen more death than a soul should have to bear. Perhaps death would be a gift to the old wizard, not having to watch the world he fought for and sacrificed for burn. And I sit here, watching Harry die in my mind. The cutting curse drawing the blood, slowing him further. The weight of the world holding him down along with Voldemort's boot. The green flash taking the light from his eyes.

The fierce look of determination returning to his features before blood was coughed from his lungs and his eyes closing for the last time. Wait...the look of determination returning?

"He lived," I say as I stand from my chair.

"Miss Granger?"

"Harry! Voldemort hit him with the killing curse, straight into his chest. I watched him, I saw it. I saw the light was gone and Harry wasn't there anymore."

"I am so sorry you witnessed that," Professor Dumbledore says with compassion.

"No, you don't understand," I say. "After he died, he changed, he came back. I watched and that look on his face was pure Harry. He was alive."

"Did he stand? Did he fight again?" Dumbledore leans forward in his chair. I shake my head and sit down again.

"No. There was so much damage already. He had been bleeding for a bit when the curse hit. When he came back, I was probably the only who even saw. It was only a moment before he was gone again. His body was too broken." The sadness leaks into my voice and I feel every day of the last three and a half years in my bones, those that haven't happened yet and those that have.

"There is hope, Miss Granger. Harry is still alive now. We simply must do what we must to make sure he stays that way." I nod. "He keeps the snake at his side," Dumbledore pulls us on to topic again.

"Yes, we never got to that one."

"Was one found in the cave. The one I would take Harry to?"

"No. That was an imposter. The real one, the locket had already been taken by Regulus Black. He didn't find a way to destroy it before he died. His elf, Kreature, he has kept it safe all this time for Regulus. But don't go to that cave. Harry told me what happened and he blamed himself for it. It...it was not good." Dumbledore nods.

"Do you know where the other are?"

"The Hufflepuff cup is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts," I chuckle. "We almost got eaten by a dragon."

"Sounds like quite the adventure," he laughs.

"Ravenclaw's diadem is actually in the castle. It's in the Room of Requirement if you look for the room of lost and hidden things. We found it, but it wasn't destroyed either."

"You mentioned Regulus taking the locket?" I nod. "But Tom didn't know where the locket was or that is was taken?"

"No, he doesn't seem to be able to track the horcruxes. We had the locket with us for a long time, but it didn't lead Voldemort to us. But he definitely knows when it is destroyed."

"Interesting. Well there is a beginning of a plan."

"Professor?" Dumbledore smiled.

"If Tom is not aware of the movement of the horcruxes, but rather only the destruction of them. Then logic would say that if we gathered the objects, but didn't destroy them until we had all those we could get, Tom wouldn't know our goal until it was accomplished."

"He could not attempt to protect them because he doesn't know we're taking them," I say.

"Exactly Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiles proudly. "We will meet again to discuss a more concrete plan for the next few months and after, but there are two other matters I would like to speak with you about." I raised my eyes to his, my bottom lip slipping between my teeth once more.

"Miss Granger, you seem to have been keeping company quite often with Mr Malfoy," he says deliberately. I gulp and nod. "His upbring was less than ideal as you might imagine. He will of course be given the chance to choose a side, however...Miss Granger I would be amiss if I did not warn you of the dangers of that friendship. I do not wish to see you lead down a path that can only end in despair as I once was by an enemy turned friend by a spell."

I nod a few times before I can speak. "He remembers, Professor. He walked in as I completed the spell and he remembers. He is not the same boy after three years of war. No one is I guess. I...I think he would do anything to protect his mother. He doesn't want to live through this war again and have it play out the same as much as I do. If it would save his mother, I believe he would change sides in a heartbeat."

"And if he doesn't?" I sigh.

"He is under no delusions of where my loyalties lie," I answer, my mind drawing back to a conversation we had a couple days ago.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_What are you doing after this is all over?" Draco asks out of the blue._

"_What do you mean?" He rolls his eyes._

"_After this year, after _Dumbledore_, what then?"_

"_I will end this war, Malfoy, have no doubt," I reply._

"_The Light won't take you after you kill their leader," Draco answers, his tone patronizing._

"_You think I would go over to Voldemort?" I ask, incredulous as the implication. He shivers at the name, but otherwise continues._

"_That wouldn't be a good idea. The Dark Lord will most likely kill you once the mission is complete. He might be happy with you for taking care of the thorn in his side, but to let you live and join his side...it would upset the ranks too much. It wouldn't be worth it."_

"_So what do you advise, Malfoy? Since according to you I can't be on either side."_

"_Run. As fast and as far as you can. Once the task is complete and you don't have to worry about the vow, get the hell out of here."_

"_Run?"_

"_I'm trying to help you here. You can't stay. Forget your stupid Gryffindor morals. It won't matter a damn if you're dead. So just go."_

"_If that is really what you think then why are you sticking around?"_

"_Mother," he answers simply. "I can't get us both out and I won't leave her behind. I don't have a choice. You do. Get out as soon as you can. Change your name and your looks and don't look back. Not ever."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No, I won't run."_

"_Granger," he growls. "You will die. This is the only way. I am trying to save you." I place my hand on his forearm._

"_Draco," I speak softly. "I can't just leave it all behind. I never could. This is my world too and I won't leave it to be destroyed. The light will take me. They will know the truth. I have to fight."_

"_You can't be serious," he whispers back, but it sounds like a plea._

"_I am."_

"_I know, but I had to try."_

"_I know and thank you Draco." He nods and turns away._

~OoOoOoOoO~

We haven't spoke of it since, but we know we very well might be fighting on opposite sides, though we won't think of it until then. Dumbledore accepts my answer with a sad nod.

"And the second thing then," he says. "I would like to pull Mr Potter into our plans in the near future, but he needs to learn occlumency first. We simply cannot take the chance that Tom learns of our plans through their link."

"Alright."

"I would like you to teach him."

"Me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. His best friend and the bright witch of her age, who better for the job?" His eyes twinkle as he smiles. I nod once.

"Okay."

"Please keep me informed of your progress and we will move forward from there."

"Yes, professor," I reply, rising from my seat at the dismissal. I am at the door when he speaks again.

"Miss Granger?" I turn towards the headmaster. "I hope you are correct about Mr. Malfoy." I smile and descend down the stone stairs.


	11. Chapter 11: Teaching the Chosen One

**AN: Thank you everyone who has Favorited, Followed and especially Reviewed. It means a lot to me and inspires me a write more. For you guys, here's the next chapter a little sooner than planned. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Teaching the Chosen One**

Harry slouches down beside me at the Gryffindor table. He begins loading dinner onto his plate but glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Has Dumbledore talked to you?" he asks, glancing again without fully taking his eyes off his food.

"Yes," I reply. He nods in response, keeping the conversation casual.

"Do you want Ron to know?" I turn to look at him, but he seems absorbed in eating.

"Do you?" I reply. He shrugs.

"He's been more a prat than normal since things ended with Ginny. Funny enough he was mad when I started dating her and mad when I stopped, but maybe that's because she has taken to snogging Dean in the common room. Anyways, if it's harder with him knowing, I rather not deal with the fuss."

"He'll be mad when he finds out," I speak cautiously to my plate. Harry shrugs.

"There's always something for him to be mad about."

"We'll keep it to just us for now. Less fuss," I say. He nods. "When do you want to meet?"

"Dumbledore says we'll cut back on our meeting so I can work on this."

"Ok."

"Hope you're a better teacher than Snape," Harry turns to me and winks. I smile.

"Well we'll see, now won't we," I laugh.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I step cautiously into the Room of Requirement. I've planned what I'm going to say to the streak of white blonde hair sitting in the chair. Harry is just ten minutes behind me, yet…

"Stop biting your lip and spit it out," Draco says without looking up from his book. My bottom lip pops out from between my teeth. I fiddle with the words in my head for a moment, opening and closing my mouth.

"Granger?" He looks up at me.

"I'm teaching Harry occlumency," I say, words spilling out. Shock crosses his features for a split second before his mask is back in place.

"Ok. And…" I glance around the room.

"I was…" I trail off.

"You're kicking me out?" he asks as he starts to pack his things.

"I'm sorry," I gush. "I just don't know where else to take him that we can't be happened upon. And this room made it so much easier in a way that I wasn't falling on the stone floor. And-"

"Granger, it's fine." I nod. "How often do you need the room?"

"Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights. And every other Sunday afternoon."

"Alright, then I'll see you Tuesday, Friday and Saturday," he says, hand on the door.

"Draco?" I look to him. He raises one eyebrow. "Thank you. For...for everything." He shrugs and disappears out the door. I give him a minute, before I follow him out. It's only a few minutes before Harry joins me in the seventh floor corridor.

I pace back and forth and then open the room. The emerald green carpet it plush and soft beneath our feet. A rich mahogany coffee table sits in a corner between two red and silver chairs.

"Interesting color choice," Harry comments. I blush under his gaze. This is similar to the room Draco taught me in, except for the dash of red. "Snake got your tongue?"

"Harry." He shrugs.

"Just be careful." My cheeks redden further. "Shall we start?" he asks, rescuing me.

"Yes," I sit on the floor and motion for him to do the same. "So the method I learned took a little over two months of for me to become proficient. It was similar to how Snape tried and failed to teach you, though he expect progress much too soon for the method. Still we only have four and a half months till school lets out, and the sooner you master it the better. Because of this, I developed a different method of teaching." Harry smirks.

"Of course you did." I playfully roll my eyes, before letting my smile fall.

"This won't be easy, Harry. And it will be...it will be painful. With the faster methods, I have to penetrate your mind. The mind tries to protect it's worse memories, but it just ends up bring them to the forefront to be viewed." Harry nods solemnly.

"I trust you, Hermione," he says.

"Ok. First I will go in and we will see some memories. After that, I will show you how to build some shields in your mind. We'll continue this pattern each time we meet. When you go to sleep or are just sitting around thinking, try improving the shields. Alright?" He consents. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," I say, sounding oddly like the one who taught me. "One, two, three." The room is ripped from view as I dive into Harry's mind.

A small boy with unruly black hair and glasses stands on a stool in front of a stove. Though he's on the small side, I instinctively know he is six years old. The boy stares intently into the pan moving the contents around with a spatchula. The smell of bacon that has been on too long hits my nose. A tall skinny woman with a horse-like face storms into the room. She roughly pulls the boy from the stool.

"What is this?" she screeches, grabbing the pan and point it at the boy's face.

"Bacon?" he replies weakly.

"Half of it is burned and the other half is raw. Can't you do anything right, you freak?"

"I sorry," he sobs.

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" She continues pointing at him with the pan. The bacon slides around precariously before pushing some of the oil over the edge and onto the boy's arm. He hisses as it hits.

"What have you done now?" She throws the pan back onto the stove and grabs him roughly by his burning arm. She yelps and pulls her hand away to see blister much more sinister than his growing all over her hand.

"Freak," she commented, pushing him into a compartment beneath the staircase. The lock clicks. The small boy curls up on his side on a small cot, protectively holding his arm to his chest. His arm glows slightly as he closes his eyes.

As the memory closes, I pull out of his mind. Harry's eyes scan my face, his expression slightly guarded.

"Harry," I start. He hold up a hand.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he says, waving his arm to show it isn't burned.

"Harry, I'm sorry that-" He cuts me off again.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you coddle me after every bad memory, because trust me, there is a lot of them. But I have come to terms with it, so let's move on." My heart aches of the lonely little boy locked in a cupboard under the stairs, but I respect the man before me enough to let it be. How Harry came to terms with such horrors I will never understand, but I know he could never love as fiercely as he does if he hadn't. I nod.

"Again? On three," I say. "One, two…"

~OoOoOoOoO~

Two memories later and I am feeling the drain. Witnessing the neglect and abuse of a small innocent boy is disheartening and keeping the tears from falling takes quite the effort as well.

"I think it's time we move to the second phase of this lesson," I say. Harry follows me to sit on the floor, cross-legged facing each other. I take each of his hands in mine. "I am going to go into your mind, but a different place than where the memories are kept. This point is where consciousness is and that is where we will start to build your shields."

"Ok."

"On three, one, two…" I plunge into his mind, pulling out slightly as I feel the memories stir. When I open the connection further, it creates a separate space. It is as if we are both standing on the quitches pitch. I glance around finding Harry staring wide eyed.

"What is this place?" he asks.

"This is your mind," I reply. "Well part of it. This is the part in the front, where thoughts pass and everything is taken in in the moment. This is also where the first of the shields are formed. See that?" I point at a pair of giant green eyes on one side the the pitch. "That is where things come in from the outside world and that is where you build the first shield."

"How?" Immediately a large stone appears in the middle of the pitch. I smile.

"That is your shield. The first one anyways. Each of the shield exist within your mind already, it is part of being magical. You just have to move them into place, which is harder than it sounds."

"Of course it is," Harry snorts. "So how do I move this giant rock?" I frown.

"It is different for each person. For mine, I had to find the mathematical force needed to move the stone. Some have to physically move it so to speak. Other's etch runes or use magical means of some sort. It is a defining piece of yourself that must be called forward."

"Great," he grumbled. He saunters forward and attempts lifting stone into place. With no luck, he pulls out his wand, but magic had no effect as well. After exhausting a few more means, the heaviness of keeping the connection open grows every second.

"Harry," I say, "we'll try again later." I pull out of his mind and look at his face once more.

"So that is what the shields are?" he asks.

"Yes, but there are many to be erected. Finding that place through meditation takes at least six months for the first of the shields. The idea with having your mind penetrated is that you can start to see the layers of the mind, but it is horribly taxing as well. That is why I thought leading you to the layers would be easier and faster, though it cannot be done without going through some memories as well." Harry nods.

"Thanks Hermione," he stands and offers me a hand.

"For what?"

"For being a better teacher than Snape," he laughs.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I fall into the bed. My head heavy and pounding as I lay down. I close the curtains around the bed with my wand, unable to lift myself up again. Who knew teaching could be so taxing?

I toss and turn all night, dreams of child Harry plaguing me. I whimper as I am helpless to stop the wrongs against the child.

"Harry," I scream out as the first rays of the day break through the window.

"Shut it," Lavender grumbles from her bed. I sigh deeply before standing and gathering my things for the day.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Draco," I say as I spot him in the Room of Requirement that night. He looks up as I rush to him. His eyes sweep over me before his eyebrows pull down low over his eyes.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he mutters. I blush slightly. My hair is pulled back in a very messy bun with several pieces sticking out at odd angles. The dark circles under my eyes and the paler complexion than normal does nothing to help my appearance.

"When you were teaching me," I start, then pause looking for the right words, "did you ever… I mean was it hard on you or… what I'm trying to say is…"

"You're having nightmares?" Draco asks. I nod.

"Did you?" He shrugs.

"A few times, yes."

"They were scenes from his memories mixed with other things about him." He nods.

"Yes, it's worse if you overtax yourself during the session, which I'm sure you did." He smirks as I look away. "You need to leave enough energy to do a proper meditation and clearing of your mind before going to sleep. You may still have the odd nightmare after a particularly emotional session, but it won't be nearly as bad."

"That makes sense. Thank you." He shrugs.

"Potions?" he asks, pulling out his assignment. I nod and pull out mine as well.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"I think I have it figured out," Harry says the second we are tucked away in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, we'll do one memory and then go to shield building," I reply. "One, two…"

Voldemort rises from the cauldron. He grants the rat a silver hand and cackles. His attempt to imperious Harry doesn't work and I snicker in my mind, remembering it was his own servant polyjuiced as Moody who helped him accomplish such a feat. But my mind is quickly drawn back to the memory as his back is forced to bend.

I stare in amazement at the wands connecting and all the people speaking to Harry and offering aid. I choke on a sob when Cedric asks him to take his body back. Harry grabs the body and hurtles towards the cup. As he disappears so does the memory. I pull aways before another once can play.

Harry sits before me and offers his hands. I take them and try to focus. I can sort through my own emotions to that memory at another time. Standing on the quitches pitch again, the stone still lays in the middle. Intricate runs decorate the edge of the circle. Harry walks purposefully forward, stopping at the edge. He closes his eyes, hands resting at his side. He mutters something I cannot hear. He repeats it again and again, louder each time.

"I am not alone," he shouts and with tiny pops people appear around the edge of the stone. I see his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, the Weasleys, the members of the DA and myself standing around the stone. Harry reaches his hands down to the stone as does the rest of the people. Together they hoist the stone up and place it in front the the green eyes. The first of the shields is in place.

Harry turns to me with a smile.

"How was that?" he asks. I smile too and pull out of his mind. I give him a hug.

"That was brilliant." We both agree that we are done for the night and wander off to the common room. I make sure to meditate for half an hour before going to sleep and am pleased when it helps just as Draco said it would.


	12. Chapter 12: What's the Name?

**AN: This chapter is going to come with a warning. There is some small matter of torture. Nothing I feel goes beyond the T rating, most of which is more psychological in nature. Thank you for all those who read and those who review. Hope you're liking it. Let me know. Thanks. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: What's the Name?**

Harry and I sit in the Room of Requirement in the comfy chairs in the corner. It's been a week and a half since we started and two shields have been erected. It is getting difficult to get in unless he puts them down, but we still have four to go as well as a special one.

Harry sips his hot chocolate, watching me over the rim.

"You've made loads of progress," I say, for lack of other words.

"Hmm," is his only answer as he still stares. I set my cup down and turn to him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, what is it, Harry?" I huff. He smirks, taking his time setting his cup down as well.

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"The Slytherin you're dating." My mouth pops open.

"W-what? I'm-I-I'm not dating anyone," I stutter. He tilts his head to the side with eyebrows raised.

"Come now, Hermione. I'm not daft," he says. "You've been happier lately and you really seem to have let go of what you wanted with Ron. To spite the disgust we all experience when we see him snogging Lavender, you don't seem to hold any jealousy. And the colors of this room? It's pretty obvious what house he's from."

"Harry," I deadpan.

"Hermione," he answers in kind.

"I'm not dating anyone," I conceed.

"But you are spending all that time away with someone," he pushes.

"It's just a study partner." He smirks and I roll my eyes, looking away.

"A name," he asks again. I turn back to him, lips slanting down in the corners.

"No." All amusement disappears.

"Why?" I look down.

"I'll tell you when you finish your occlumency training. Consider it a reward," I offer.

"Hermione," he starts, still looking serious, "is something wrong?" I let out a cold laugh.

"There are a million things wrong Harry," I say, then level my gaze with his. "But this isn't one of them." His eyes narrow for a second before he nods and turns back to his cup.

"I'll hold you to that," he says as he sips it again. I nod because I know he will.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Friday, it is finally Friday. Ron glares at me as I stand and leave at the end of dinner. I pay him no mind. The conversation with Harry from yesterday still runs through my head. Why would he think I was dating Draco? We are spending time together, but...but not like that.

I start climbing the stairs to the seventh floor when I first feel it, pins and needles prickling on the back of my neck. I glance around me. There is no one there. I continue walking, head held high, but gripping my wand in my pocket. If three years of war taught me nothing else, it taught me to trust my instincts.

I duck around a corner on the seventh floor. I hold my wand pointed at the way I came, waiting. Theodore Nott comes around the corner. He raises his hands slightly when he sees my wand.

"I have a message for you Granger," he says, smirking.

"And that is?" I answer, not relaxing my stance.

"Oh, it's not that easy," he tsks. A mumbled word and a jet of red light heads towards me from my left side. I quickly dodge out of the way, the spell hitting only stone. _Two? I fought worse, _I think as Nott joins the fray.

The spells they are throwing seems to mostly aim for disable not harm. Not enough to get around my shields or anything I can't dodge. When my spell ends with Nott on his arse, he sits up again with a smirk.

My senses tingle and I look around for another threat. Marcus Flint is behind me. I throw up another shield, unsure of what he plans to send. He reaches forward and closes his meaty hand around my neck. I send a silent stinging hex to his gut. He yelps, but tightens his hold.

Black spots appear in my vision. My wand goes flying from me grip as I am hit with it a spell from behind. I dig my nails into Flint's hands. He grunts and hits my head against the wall, everything going black.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Rennervate," someone says beyond the darkness. There is a blinding red light and then my eyes pop open, my mind aware.

"There you are, Granger," Nott says. He stands in front of me, leaning of the door of a broom closet we seem to be in. I'm sitting in a chair, my arms are bound to the back. When I move my arms the bands burn and cut into the skin.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," the annoying high voice of Pansy Parkinson sounds from my right.

"Like I said, we have a message for you," Nott starts, "from the Dark Lord." I narrow my eyes, but don't respond. Nott leans forward. "Tick tock, Granger. Time is running out. It's already February. Best get a move on on that _assignment._" Parkinson runs the tip of her wand from my shoulder to the top of my wrist. The point sears and the skin splits apart.

I hiss at the pain, but clench my jaw. _You've been through worse,_ I remind myself. Nott smirks, stepping forward.

"You dress like a slag, might as well treat you like one," he sneers. He says a spell I don't recognize while making large sweeping motions with his wand. My clothes tear with each motion, the skin scratched underneath leaving angry red marks that refuse the bleed. He steps back and looks at his handy work. My skirt and shirt are hanging together by threads and cover little more than my meager dignity.

"Well, we must be going," Nott says, sitting my wand on a self. "Marcus?" Flint steps forward. The back of his hand whips across my face. My lip slits and I taste blood. The world sways as the three leave the room. I read the words written in red on the door before the world turns black again.

"Tick. Tock."

~OoOoOoOoO~

I'm not sure how long I was out when the world comes into focus again. I stare at the red writing on the door. Blood drips down my arm, sizzling slightly when it meets the bands holding me. The metallic taste in my mouth grows stronger each second. I stay silent for a while, jaw clenched tight. But as the moments drag on, the dim light casting more shadows than illumination, a sob escapes my lips. I don't know how long I've been in here. Minutes...hours...days? I feel the drain on my body, my energy leaking out with my blood. My wand, my salvation, lays a mere two feet from me, but it might as well be miles for how much good it does me.

Another sob breaks through my split lips. Releasing the sound in the small space hurts my ears as well as my aching face. There's a soft ringing that echos in the silence before it's broken with another sob. I try to hold back, but every moment makes it harder.

The tears slip down my face, burning when they land on the scratches. The sobs become constant, racking my body and causing as much pain as relief. Time continues. Tick tock.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I hear a growl outside the door. I pause my cries to listen.

"I need to bloody find Hermione," a man yells. "Finally." The door snaps open. My eyes close involuntarily against the harsh light. "Hermione?" he says weakly. He rushes to my side, hands and wand finding my bindings immediately. The bonds grow hot for a second before disappearing. I slouch in the seat a bit more.

"Merlin, what did they do to you?" he asks. I force my eyes up to his face.

"Draco?" I mutter before throwing my arms around his neck. I'm sobbing again.

"Granger," he says, but I don't respond. "Granger?" I continue crying. "Hermione, I need to take you to the hospital wing." I freeze at his words. I shake my head.

"No, no, I can't."

"Hermione," his voice a reprimand.

"I-I can't...I'll-I'll take care of it myself. I don't-I'll do it," I stutter. He sighs.

"Ok, come on." Draco hands me my wand and lifts me into his arms. With the exception of a tightening of his jaw, he shows no signs of strain as he holds me tight to his chest. He paces in front of the wall three times-after my broom closet disappears-still holding me.

He walks into the Room of Requirement and sets me down on a bed, reminiscent of the cots in the hospital wing.

"Thank you," I tell him, finally getting my sobs to stop. He shakes his head and pulls out his wand. "What are you-"

"I got pretty good at healing spells during the war too," he cuts in. "And some of these would be downright impossible for you to do on your own." He moves his wand over the scratches in a complicated pattern, but I recognize it from some of the healing books. The scratches begin to fade. He goes to my arm, the skin knitting back together and pain subsiding.

The split lip is healed as well before he begins waving his wand around my head. He shakes his own before heading off to one of the walls. The shelf on one wall is stacked with potions. He returns with a light blue one.

"Take this," he presses the vial into my hand. "It will take care of the head ach and heal the damage, though you will need to be careful for the next few days." I nod and swallow the liquid.

"I'll make sure not to ask anyone to bash my head in for a week or two," I smile. Draco turns his cold gray eyes to stare into mine. His lips stretch out in a thin line.

"Who did this?" he ask, making me shiver at his tone.

"Draco," I say as I shake my head.

"What's his name?"

"His?"

"Was it a girl?"

"Draco," I reply, my tone patronizing.

"Give. Me. A. Name," he growls.

"No."

"Damnit, Hermione," he says, planting his fists into the wall. "Who did this?"

"You can't do anything," I tell him, trying to sound indifferent, though my voice wavers.

"Like hell," he roars, turning back to me. He walks back to where I'm sitting on the cot. He places a hand on either side of my face gently, a thumb darting out to catch the traitorous tear that escaped.

"Hermione," Draco says softly, "tell me who did this."

"Voldemort," I snap, pushing him away and standing from the cot. He seems frozen by the name, but I can't stay still. I start to pace.

"He wanted to send me a message. Tick tock. Time is running out. Kill the leader of light. The usual," I rant.

"Bloody hell," he whispers.

"Yes," I say, stopping in front of him. "If I tell anyone they will want to know why. I can't tell them why without breaking the vow. If anyone knows why, not from me, Voldemort will go crazy trying to find the mole. So no, there is nothing to be done. There is no retribution, no punishment, no justice."

I look down at my tattered clothes, showing way more than is decent without showing everything. I point my wand at my clothes, uttering a repairing spell. When nothing happens, I say a bonding spell. A few more spells later, still standing in the treads of my original outfit, I look up at a weary Draco.

"The specific spell they, _whoever they are_, used to destroy your clothes cannot be mended with magic of any sort," he replies, looking tired.

"So this can't be fixed? Ever?" I ask with wide eyes. He shakes his head. "How am I supposed to get back to my room?" Draco sighs.

"Hogwart's elf?" he calls. A small elf in a clean white sack appears.

"How may Blainy help yous?" the elf asks with a smile.

"Blainy, please get Miss Granger another outfit from her truck. Do not be seen," Draco instructs. Blainy bows and disappears with a crack. It's only a moment later when she appears again. The clothes appear folded on the cot.

"Anything else Blainy can do?"

"No," Draco replies.

"Thank you Blainy," I say. A wide smile stretches over her face before she disappears again.

"I'll let you change," Draco murmurs before disappearing out the door. I slip on the fresh skirt and shirt, taking comfort in being properly covered again. With all signs of the evening erased, I could almost forget what had happened. Almost. Looking at the arm that Parkison had cut open, I think of a scar, a scar that isn't there anymore.

"Why didn't Bellatrix carve mudblood into my arm this time?" I ask as I join Draco in the hallway.

"This time around the idea was torture for fun not for information," he answers.

"How is that different?"

"Carving that word into your arm is psychological torture as well as physical. Knowing that even if you ever got out alive, you would have that scar forever...well most will give up anything you ask to avoid that. They need to believe that they can walk away and go back to living their life like it never happened. A scar like that would get in the way of that fantasy."

"You can never go back to living life like it never happened," I say.

"No," he replies. "But believing that you can is what gets people through some of the worse of it." I nod, it makes sense.

"Hermione?" Draco says. I turn to him. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," I say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Granger." And with that we walk our separate ways to our dorms.


	13. Chapter 13: Bed of Nightmares

**AN: I posting this chapter early for Suzululu4moe. I loved reading all your reviews and am grateful for you and everyone else who takes the time to review this story. So my way of saying thank you is another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: Bed of Nightmares**

I'm dragging my feet by the time I reach the portrait hole, the evening having taken too much from me.

"You don't look so good, darling," the fat lady says.

"Pygmy Puff," I mutter and she huffs as she swings open.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron snaps at me as my feet touch the red carpet. I don't answer or even look at him. I just keep walking toward my room. I am a few steps pass Ron when Lavender, sitting in his lap, opens her mouth.

"Hope it was a nice shag, Hermione," Lavender says. The common room goes quiet. My blood boils and I am filled with energy I didn't have a moment before. I turn back to the couple. A gleeful sneer covers her face.

"Now listen, you tart. Just because you go around shagging anything with three legs that will let you, doesn't mean the rest of us do. I don't know what in Merlin's name is your problem with me and frankly I don't give a damn. But before you go and open your fat trap again, remember this: I am smarter than you, I am more powerful than you, and I am more vindictive than you. So stuff it."

I walk straight back towards the portrait hole to complete silence. As I climb through I hear the chattering start up again.

"You've done it now, Brown," some boy says.

"What did she mean shagging anything that will let you?" Ron asks. I shake my head, but continue out. I'll stay in the Room of Requirement tonight. It's odd, we rarely used the Room of Requirement except for the DA meetings, but since coming back, Draco and I use it all the time. Perhaps the limitations of war gave us an appreciation for a limitless room.

I open the door to a comfy bed, some books on a nightstand, and my sleeping clothes. I open a book and start reading.

~OoOoOoOoO~

It's past curfew and I'm tucked into the comfy bed reading when the door opens. A boy walks in with white blond hair and cold gray eyes.

"Draco?" I ask, surprised to see him. He looks up at me, his hair a mess and expression stormy.

"Nott. Parkinson. Flint," he says.

"Excuse me?"

"Those are the names I asked for."

"Draco, you...you didn't do anything?" A harsh laugh escapes his lips, but his eyes stay cold and the grim line of lips barely part.

"They sat there, bragging about how they taught the mudblood a lesson, about what they did to YOU." He surges forward, hand outstretched, but then stops. "Merlin, I could use some firewhiskey." He finds the wall and sits on the floor, leaning his back against it.

"What...did you do?" I ask. He smirks at me.

"I held my tongue. I kept up the Malfoy mask of indifference. I clenched my wand and imagined some of the nasty curses I learned during the war and how they wouldn't know what hit them. And when it made me sick, I came here. Is that what you wanted to know, Granger?" His voice was cold and I shiver in spite of the blankets.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He shakes his head in disgust.

"Don't you dare apologize." I nod and silence fills the room. When he finally stands, he looks resigned.

"I'm staying here tonight," he announces.

"Oh," I blush and scramble out of the bed. "I'll just go-"

"Ganger," he interrupts, "just step out of the room for a moment so we can change it to accommodate both."

"Ok," I squeak and follow him into the hallway. It's not until we are both standing there and his eyes rake over my form that I notice I am just in small shorts and a tank top...again. He paces for a moment before opening the door for me.

In the room, the carpet it white with a large white curtain hanging at one end. The silver rod that holds the curtain extends down the center of the room. On the left side is a large bed with red and gold bedding. On the right side is another bed with green and silver bedding. Each have a bedside table with a candle and a couple of book and a trunk at the foot of it. The truck at the end of mine has my book bag and school clothes. I look over to see Draco pulling out a pair of sweatpants from his trunk. He smirks and walks off to the door nearly hidden behind the curtain.

"What that?" I ask.

"Come see," he replies. I head over as he opens the door to a wide bathroom. The porcelain bathtub is at least the size as the prefects one. There is a shower off in one corner with shower heads sprouting from the ceiling.

"Wow," I say. He lets me out before closing the door to change. Browsing the books on my nightstand, I can't help by laugh. Besides the Hogwart a History and another magical text book, there are three muggle classics, two of which I haven't read yet.

I wander to Draco's table to see his books. There are three magical healing books, a magical novel, and a muggle novel. I am completely shocked to see Huckleberry Finn on his nightstand.

"You know your face might get stuck that way if you don't blink soon," he drawls while exiting the bathroom. He wears the sweatpants and nothing else. The skin of his stomach stretches over the layers of muscle and his broad chest. The few scars littering the the skin was the only thing to distinguish it from a marble sculpture.

"Like what you see?" he says. My eyes flash up to his smirk as my cheeks catch fire.

"I...I'm going to bed," I say and rush over to my side of the room. He chuckles as I climb into my bed.

"You can close the curtain whenever you want," he says. The heavy white curtain would complete separate our sides into different rooms.

"It's fine where it is," I say.

"Really?" he challenges. I look him in the eye, taking in his raised eyebrow.

"Fine by me, unless you want it otherwise." He smirks and shrugs. Settling into his own bed, he picks a book up.

"Goodnight Granger," he calls.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"No reason to keep going back and forth, just call me Hermione."

"Goodnight _Hermione_," he says with undue emphasis.

"Goodnight Draco." I turn over under the covers and let exhaustion claim me.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore says as he glides towards me. "I have found a cure for the damage I suffered when destroying the horcrux. I am well again."

"I don't understand," I tell him.

"I am greatly sorry, Miss Granger, but I feel I will be a greater asset to Mr. Potter in defeating the dark lord than you could be. I'm smarter than you, more power and more vindictive. It's for the greater good, you see."

"But the vow," I plead. "I will die if you live past the end of the year." He looks contemplative for a moment.

"Well yes," he replies. "Perhaps you should shag Mr. Malfoy while you have the chance. Enjoy your last few days."

"But Dumbledore," I cry.

"Tick tock, Miss Granger. Must get to it." He disappears with a crack.

A meaty fist clutches around my throat.

"Look what we have here," Nott says, stepping in front of me. Harry sits at a desk off to the right.

"Harry," I cry. His head snaps up at my voice.

"Malfoy," he answers, face twisted with rage. "Malfoy is the one you've been spending all this this with Hermione. How could you?"

"Harry, help me," I plead as the world starts going black.

"Go get Malfoy to help you," he spits before turning away.

"Looky here Granger," Parkinson sings. Draco sit, bound to a chair.

"I tried to save you," Draco yells. "You should have left when you had a chance." Parkinson sits on his lap and starts snogging him while driving a knife into his leg. Nott draws my attention back with some deep slashes across my back with a whip.

"Come now, mudblood, cry for us," he taunts.

"Draco, Draco, help me," I scream. "Help me. Please." The hand around my neck begins to shake me violent.

"Hermione, Hermione," Draco calls urgently.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Draco," I sob.

"Hermione."

My eyes snap open to see worried gray ones above me. I latch my arms around his neck and hold tight. He's tense for a moment and then starts rubbing circles in my back.

"Shh, it's ok," he whispers. When the shaking ceases, I release my hold and sit back among the pillows.

"Nightmare?" Draco asks.

"Yes."

"I thought those stopped."

"They did for the most part," I answer. "Unless I don't meditate before bed. They come back then and after yesterday...I was so tired. I barely started meditating when I fell asleep. I'm sorry." My eyes fall to my fingers in my lap.

"Hey," he says, bringing my attention back to him. "It's ok. We all have them. I've known occlumency for 7 years including the war and I still have them now. Not as much as during the war, but still. There are a lot of demons for everyone and they don't always stay locked up. It just happens that we are the only two that remember them." I look up at him.

"Is it hard? Knowing and remembering things that your friends don't?" Draco runs his hands through his hair.

"I remember what they were like at the end. They were haunted by what they had seen...by what they had _done._ Those that were still alive that is. We would drink ourselves stupid when we weren't 'on duty' and anything else to make us not think. The only ones who believed in blood purity by the end of three years were the crazy ones like my aunt. Sure we all paid lip service, but it was nothing more than a means of surviving. Slytherins, to spite what everyone thinks, are just survivors. Kids who know how to survive and have guts to do what takes to keep living...even if what's left isn't worth living for."

Draco looks older, eyes dragged down by the year only he remembers. The lines that have yet to cement themselves around his eyes and forehead, deepen as he looks away.

"They don't remember," he says, turning back to face me, "but they aren't better people because of it. Perhaps they're worse." The last words are muttered more to himself than me. I lean forward and wrap my arms around him. He lets me hold him for a moment, before pulling my arms away and standing.

"Get some sleep Hermione," he says, slinking back to his own bed of nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14: Redeeming

**AN: You guys are too kind, really. Thank you for all the support, means the world to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Redeeming**

Harry approaches the Room with Luna Lovegood at his side. The smile on his lips isn't one I've seen often, even this year.

"I'm always here for you, Harry," Luna says, her voice sure and airy at the same time. She traces her pointer finger in a crescent below his right eye. He got that scar almost two years into the war. The locket was destroyed and a meeting for some information turned out to be an ambush. He almost lost the eye. There isn't a scar there now, at least not yet.

Luna hugs him tightly before floating away. Harry watches her for a moment, lost in all the grace that is Luna, before shaking his head and looking at me. A sheepish smile spreads over his face as he ducks his head and walks towards the door where I wait.

"Luna, huh?" I tease as we step into the room.

"Oh come off it. You still haven't told me your mystery man's name," Harry replies with an easy smile. It almost hurts, looking at Harry like this. Unlike Draco's friends, Harry's not any worse for not knowing the war years. He's lighter though. I had almost forgot what a Harry without the weight of the world crushing him looked like until I came back. And here he stands, with an easy smile and only one scar marring his face. I break forward and hug him.

"Hermione?" he asks. I shrug as he reciprocates. I wish I could forget too, but then I guess there wouldn't be any point to coming back if I did. I release him and step back.

"Let's get started." After a half hour of breaking through and seeing memories it was time to start on the third shield. We sit facing each other and I hold his hands. After a moment, I huff.

"Put down your shields," I say. Harry smirks.

"Too hard?" he teases.

"Yes and no. I can get in, but I can't take us both to the right place. So put it down you prat." He laughs and lowers his shields. Once more in his mind, we stand in a plain white room that is at least four times the size of the great hall.

"It's funny how while it was so hard putting up the shields in the first place, it is now easy to take them down and put them up again," he comments.

"That's because the hardest part is becoming aware of them in the first place. Once you are aware and gain control, it comes easier because it is a natural talent of magicals."

"And here I was believing Snape and thinking I had to work on it constantly," Harry laughs. I turn back to look at him immediately.

"You do, Harry," I tell him seriously. "While it is a natural gift to have metal barriers and that once being aware of them it becomes easy to put them up and let them down, you still have to practice. All day everyday, if you can. The problem is that if you are emotional or stressed or frazzled at all, your mind puts the energy into helping deal with the immediate issue, thus letting the shields fall. While the amount of energy to maintain a metal barrier is relatively small, putting it up and down can be mentally taxing. And putting the shields up during a mental attack takes massive amount of magic because at that point you are pitting your mind against theirs. You trying to put up barriers while they are knocking them down. So yes you need to practice."

"You could have just told me to not be daft and practice more," he jokes. I roll my eyes.

"The next shield is actually traps. Along the wall," medium sized boxes appear along three of the walls, "are boxes with traps and parts. You can use premade traps, make your own, or any combination. You also have to decide where you want to place the traps in this room." The large green eyes, just like Harry's, show on the wall without boxes.

Harry starts going through boxes and concocting traps. I watch for nearly an hour and half, before I declare it is time to go back.

"Keep working on them," I tell him as we stand and leave the Room. He rolls his eyes, but nods.

~OoOoOoOoO~

When we step into the common room, Ron rushes over to us.

"Can we talk?" he asks. We nod and follow him into a quiet corner. As he called this meeting, we wait for him to continue. He fidgets and looks away before turning to us again.

"I broke it off with Lavender," he says. "Turns out she had shagged nearly half the males in Hogwarts. Or at least that's how it sounded. Anyways I wasn't even the only one while we were dating. Barmy, that one." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lot. I just got caught up in her."

I look to Harry, who shrugs a little with one shoulder.

"We forgive you, mate," Harry says with a smile.

"Though while you were a bit _busy_, I...I started teaching Harry occlumency," I say. It's best it comes out now, but I still don't know how he'll react.

"I know I've been involved with Lav, but why wasn't I invited for these lessons? I thought you were still going off to lessons with Dumbledore," Ron says, turning cross.

"Dumbledore told me I had to learn," Harry says. "He couldn't teach me, though he never really said why. And Snape, well you saw how well that turned out last time. He said the animosity between us was just too great to make progress, that this should work better."

"And when did you learn occlumency?" Ron asks, turning to me.

"The beginning of the year," I answer honestly. "It was the only way I got through after...after everything that happened." Ron looks away as a blush colors his cheeks and nods.

"Alright. I'm sorry for getting cross, mate." I throw my arms around his neck.

"Well maybe let us explain first next time, alright?" I say with a smile. He hugs me back and nods.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Laying on plush green carpet and looking up at stars in the Room of Requirement on Friday night becomes a tradition with Draco and me. Often we lay in easy silence, sometimes we tell stories, or other times, like tonight, our minds race off in different directions only to be snapped back by the other speaking.

I can't help but worry about Harry and everything else. There is only a week left in February and Harry only has one shield left to work on. Soon we will start on getting to war footing. Dumbledore told me that once we can let Harry in on our plans, he has arranged for some specific training. I guess we'll find out what that means when it starts.

"Did you tell Dumbledore or Snape about me knowing?" Draco asks suddenly, bringing me back into the moment.

"Knowing about the three years of war?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I did." He turns to look at me, without sitting up.

"Why?" I turned my head to look at him too. His gray eyes scan over my face, looking for the answer.

"You know why," I reply. "I am loyal to the Light and I could never not be." He looks away. "And...and it's the only way I know how to protect you and your mother." He sits up and spins around to look at me.

"You did that? You're the reason Snape came to talk to me?" I cannot read his expression or tone, but I nod. His voice is monotone when he speaks, "What did you tell them?" I sit up too and face him.

"I told Dumbledore that you remembered the war because you walked in as I finished casting the spell. I told him that you would do anything to protect you mother and that you didn't want it all to work out the same either. I asked for him to offer you and your mother protection."

"What's the price?" he asks in the same emotionless voice.

"Excuse me?"

"The price for being out from under the Dark Lord's thumb. What does the Order want?"

"You can't bring your father," I offer.

"That is a fact, he would not come and cannot be trusted. That is not the price." I look down at my hands.

"The Malfoy's leaving Voldemort will weaken moral," I tell him. "Other than that, it is a favor to me." My eyes find his and passion fills my voice. "You should not be forced to either sacrifice your mother or serve that sadistic bastard." He reaches out and touches my hand.

He nods once, holding my gaze for a moment before pulling away.

"Did you answer Snape?" I ask, as we settle back into laying on the floor.

"No, but now that I know why it was offered I'll get back to him. Did you know about the contract?"

"No much, except that they said it was insurance in case you weren't as reformed as I make you out to be." He laughs and I laugh too.

"Nice to know they haven't complete lost their minds," he says with a smile. "Basicly if I double-cross the order and feed information to the Dark Lord with the intent on helping him then I lose my magic. If I do it under duress, the Order will be informed immediately to be able to react."

"Pretty straightforward then?"

"Generous actually, taking into account that I could be forced to talk," he answers softly. I reach out and grab his hand.

"Told you we would find a way to protect your mum, that things didn't have to be the same," I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes. I prop myself up on an elbow and look over at Draco.

"By the way, it would be great if you talked to Snape and signed that contract before Harry finishes occlumency training next week and I have to give him your name," I say causally and lay back down.

"What?" he yelps and sits up. I roll my eyes and sit up too. With a big sigh, I tell him,

"Well he figured out that I was spending all my time away with someone...with a boy. He thought I was dating someone, but I corrected him and said it was just a study partner. Well he wanted a name...which I may have promised I'd give him after he mastered occlumency."

"You can't. Potter will go barmy and probably hex me."

"Don't be so dramatic. It'll be fine."

"THE Gryffindor Princess and brains of the golden trio spending time with a Death Eater's son and golden trio tormentor. Oh yes, I'm sure no one will think anything of it," he finishes sarcastically.

"I'm not telling all of Hogwarts, I'm just telling Harry."

"Like that makes it better," he grumbles.

"He would find out anyways once we take you and your mother into hiding," I say.

"I will not be hiding with Potter."

"You've already agreed, nothing to be done about it now," I chuckle. Draco groans and flops onto his back, only making me laugh more. He glances up at me with a long-suffering look.

"Pitty me, Granger," he says. "I think I found a fate worse than death." Setting me off laughing again, it is only a moment before he can't keep the smile from his own face.

As I walk back to the Gryffindor tower, I can't help but feel lighter, to spite the challenges ahead.


	15. Chapter 15: Mastery

**AN: Special thanks to Blackcat8539, who has been reviewing like crazy. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. You guys keep me going. By the way, I'm predicting that this chapter marks about 35% the way through. So we have a ways to go. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Mastery**

"Harry," I greet him with a slight grimace. This is the lesson I have been dreading since the beginning of his training. I sit on the floor and he follows suit.

"No sifting through my head?" he asks, confused. I shake my head.

"No, I couldn't get in now unless you put your shields down anyways, but today," I take a deep breath, "today we focus on a special shield. Well within your ability but not one of the natural ones. This one you will build from scratch." His face is serious and his eyes watchful. He wore the same look throughout the war, watching for danger and reacting. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"First I would like to go through each of the shields that you have raised and how you accomplished it. A bit of review, but it'll make sense," I say and motion for him to talk.

"The first shield was stone and I had to call forth help to pull it from the ground.

"The second was a several odd shaped pieces of metal that had to be sorted and fitted together like a puzzle. I then had to pave in any cracks.

"Third was the traps, building and placing them around the room. The placement making them stronger so they work together.

"That takes us to the fourth, that one was made of diamond, one of the hardest substances. The shield reflect and divides the intruders efforts. Meditation was needed to pull the diamonds from the separate places in the mind and form them into their shield.

"The fifth was guard animals. I picked a combination of a stag, a phoenix, and a wolf. Finding the ones that went with my personality and was thus willing to defend me was the difficult part.

"And then the last one, and really the most taxing, is the memories. Coming to terms with all the memories, good and bad and then sorting them into their own crystals that act like chainmail when completed," Harry finishes. I nod.

"You have done so well," I praise. "This last shield will take into account everything you had to do with the previous six. You will need to mediate to find a material that will work best with your mind and magical core. You will then build it from what you've pulled together. You may need others to help. I will be there. Take my hands." I hold put my hands and he places his in them. I feel each shield as he pulls them down and lets me in.

We stand in a wide green field. There is a large oak tree off to the side, but other than that, there is only us. I stand with my hair lose and a flowing emerald gown, both move gently in the breeze. Harry stands there in a well fitted and nice dress robes.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"This is a place in my own mind," I say. "I pulled you here for a moment before we go to the place where there is work to be done."

"What are you not telling me, Hermione?"

"A special shield needs to be built around your connection to Voldemort so that he cannot see into your mind. I...have seen the place and it is dark where the connection lies. You can't touch it," I insist. "But you will build around it a shield, one you can open and close at will so that you can see into his mind without him seeing in yours. This is very important."

Harry nods solemnly and looks around the area.

"It is nice here," he comments absently. I smile.

"This is my peaceful place. I created it to be able to find comfort when I meditate." Harry turns towards me.

"I'm ready," he says. I nod and the scene dissolves. Before us is a black ball of mist, churring angrily. The area around is a murky gray. My heart sinks with despair and hate, but I throw up my own shield to stay on task. My companion takes a step towards the swirling mist.

"Harry," I yell sharply. He turns to me, his hand still extended.

"There is something there," he says. He looks to the mist once more. "In there, like a child or an animal or…"

"Harry, look at me," I say, pulling him to face me once more. His eyes are slightly glazed over. I hold his face so he can only stare into my eyes. I project the image of my field around us. He blinks a few times and his eyes are clear once more. Fear flashes in his eyes before he crushes me against him.

"Oh Hermione," he says, his voice wavering.

"Harry," I speak softly, "we need to focus. You can do this. Everything has prepared you for this. Meditate, find the substance you need to build this shield. Just...don't look at it, ok?" He nods and closes his eyes while still holding firmly to my hands. I feel a pulse go through area as he shoots out feelers to find it.

Moments later, or perhaps hours, pieces of metal start spinning around us before landing in a pile on our right. The pile grows until it's about the same size as Hagrid's hut, then Harry's eyes snap open. He recognizes me for a moment, before his eyes start drooping.

"Hermione," he says, "we will need to finish this at another time."

"We can't," I reply. "Once we got here, we had to finish before we could leave. Take my energy." I focus on our hands that are connecting us and partly holding him up. I force the mental energy and magic through my palms until I almost collapse. Harry reaches his arms around me to support me. His eyes are are alert once more.

"That is dangerous," he reprimands. I chuckle.

"Everything in the magical world is dangerous." He shrugs and helps me to sit on the cold stone floor. "Don't look at it, not directly. Just build around it." He sits facing me and the pile of metal starts shifting. It fits together and stacks around the swirling mist, just far enough to not be touching it.

My eyes grow heavy and the metal continues to building into a solid prison around the black ball. My eyes snap open when I hear Harry's breathing becomes heavy. His green eyes look into mine, exhaustion weighing heavy in them.

"I don't know if I can," he whispers. I grip his hand suddenly.

"Harry, you are not alone." People from his encounter with the stone shield appear around him, a gold beam going from their chest into his back. He sits up straighter and takes a breath. His eyes slide close and fire erupts around the prison, melting the metal into one piece. When the fire dissipates, we are the only the people in the room. Harry pulls me to my feet and we both turn towards the last shield. I gasp.

A tall box is set around the black mist, trapping it in. The prison is goblin forged steel, but that was not the amazing part. The steel is a myriad of color. At the top of the box, the colors form into the face and from the pictures I've seen, I know I am looking at Lily Potter. Her green eyes sparkle and red hair falls down in waves. Beneath her face, a door stands. On the front is a black lightning bold, just like Harry's, taking up the whole door. I look at my friend, surveying his craftsmanship.

"It's beautiful," I say. He merely nods.

"Let's get out of here." I glance around the now brightly lit room one last time, before we return to the Room of Requirement. As Harry gets to his feet, he looks as tired as I feel. The clock dictates that it after curfew. We have spent all of Sunday here, but it is done.

"You have mastered occlumency," I say as we sneak back to our dorms.

"So does that mean I get a name," he replies with a smile as we enter the common room.

"Tomorrow," I say and we both head off to bed.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I wake with a start. Cold sweat runs down my forehead and back. All I remember of the dream was falling into a black hole. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, then cancel the silencing spell I had hastily thrown up as I was falling asleep-just in case. I shower and dress, but it's still a little early for people to be up. All my homework is done for today, tomorrow and Wednesday, so instead a pull out a book on warding runes.

"So the name," Harry whispers into my ear, drawing my attention away from my book. I glance around to see the common room bustling. I stand and groan when I see the wide smile marring Harry's face.

"I can't very well tell you now," I say, glancing around the room significantly. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"When?"

"Tonight, in the room," I sigh. He shrugs and we go down to breakfast with Ron who could hardly be considered conscious. My mind goes back to what I'm going to say to Harry. I'll revise it a hundred times through the course of the day, but I still won't feel ready.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"So," Harry starts as I pace in the Room of Requirement. The arrangement is similar to the first time I was in there with Draco, one green arm chair, one silver one and even two coffee tables with cups of hot chocolate. Harry sits in the silver one, just as Draco did so many months ago.

"The name," Harry prompts again, but he seems a tad more nervous now.

"Draco Malfoy," I blurt out suddenly, turning to face him.

"Okay," he replies slowly, drawing out the two syllables. I sit down in a heap in the green chair. "That seems like quite the story." And it is. I had consulted Dumbledore a couple of days ago, knowing this moment was coming.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_What can I tell him?" I ask Dumbledore, having already given the report on Harry's rapid progress and almost mastery of occlumency._

"_Miss Granger?" the headmaster says._

"_Harry," I say, "he's going to want answers. And once there is no danger of Voldemort learning about our plans through the connection, what should I tell him? What can't I tell him?" Dumbledore smiles gently._

"_He can know everything," he says simply._

"_Everything?"_

"_Do you think there is a chance that Harry might go to the other side?"_

"_Never."_

"_And he has near mastered occlumency?"_

"_Yes, or at least he will by the end of the weekend."_

"_Then what worries you about telling him everything?" Dumbledore asks wisely while staring over his steepled fingers._

"_I…" I stop and think for a moment. I look down at my hands in my lap. "I have kept things from him," I answer honestly. "In some cases I've lied. He has been nothing, but good to me. He asked so often if something was wrong or if there was something he could do. But I held my tongue. I smiled and lied. And now you want me to tell him everything. How…" My voice slips away. Dumbledore nods in the silence for a moment._

"_He has become a wonderful wizard, strong and kind. To spite his upbringing, he shows compassion even to those damned by their choices. His upbringing, as I'm sure you know, was not ideal. It was the safest place I could put him, but far from the best situation. I have no doubt I will have to answer for that decision. But Mr. Potter does not hold it against me today. He understands that the best intentions and hard times can lead to unpleasantness and sometimes it is necessary. Your friend, Miss Granger, is a good wizard."_

"_I know," I mumble to shoes, uncertainty still stirring in me._

"_You once said that, 'they can hate [you] for the rest of [your] life as long as they live and we win this war.' Is that still true?" I sit up straight and look at the headmaster._

"_Yes."_

"_Then I see no reason to keep Mr. Potter in the dark, though I very much doubt he would hold a single moment against you," Dumbledore concludes with a gentle smile and knowing nod. I take a breath and nod back._

~OoOoOoOoO~

"It is a long story," I tell Harry. "And...please just let me get through it. I'll tell you whatever I can." Harry agrees. I close my eyes and begin to speak. "This wasn't how things went the first time around. You see the first time, we went hunting for horcruxes-Ron, you and I. The war was bitter and hard and there were so many casualties. After three years, there was one last stand, one race against the clock, one chance to end it. And," my voice wavers, "we lost. You died, everyone died." I stare in front of me for a moment, lost in the memory. I blink and it's gone.

"Well, I was the last of the light," I continue. "I tried to escape, escape and find some way to win still. Well I found a way, a spell to send me back in time. A spell that changes things. It could make a muggle taunt a child and her father lose his temper at the wrong time. The whole family moving to escape the shame. Or...or it could make Death Eaters come knocking on a door, killing two muggles and taking their witch daughter as bait. You see," I look at him in the eyes with sudden intensity, "the spell has a cost. A price must be paid to send one back and allow them to change the course of history. And that cost will always be heavy." I look at my fingers once more.

"Your parents?" Harry asks. I nod. "You were taken as bait?"

"I never wrote to you saying I want to spend the time with my parents. They were dead by that time. Voldemort had me taken to draw you out."

"How did you escape?" He sounds alarmed. I smile coldly.

"That is not my story, or at least I can't tell that part of it. What matters in that Draco walked in when I finished the spell and he was transported back as well. He remembers everything that happened too. He taught me occlumency. He has helped me and now...he's getting protection for him and his mother from the order."

"What?" Harry yelps, shock permeating his features. I close my eyes. "Draco Malfoy, the same who has tortured us for years and whose father gave Ginny that horcrux is getting protection from the order."

"Harry," I say sternly. "Draco has been through a hell of a lot. We all went through so much because of that damn war. Now you do not remember it, but I do and so does he. He is not the same boy who picked on us. He fought on the Voldemort's side because if he didn't, then that bastard would have killed his mother. His father is not coming, nor can he know about it before."

"Voldemort will kill Lucius once he finds out they are gone," Harry says, watching for my reaction.

"Yes," I reply simply. "The sins of the father will not fall on his family any more. He can pay his debt with his own blood for once." The numbness for the death of Death Eaters leaves my bones feeling cold. Years of war wearing down the idealism of capturing and locking them up. When it is our life or theirs, there can be no hesitation. It was one of the harder lessons of the war and it was learned the hardest way, with dead friends. Harry's eyes don't leave me and I refuse to shy away from his penetrating look. When he doesn't say anything, I go on.

"I have met with Dumbledore," I say. "We have a plan for making this time different. I think he's already moving on it. We will meet with him tomorrow night and he will explain that portion." Silence follows my words for a long moment. "There's the story," I say, looking at him defiantly. "Any questions?" I grasp onto my Gryffindor courage as I wait for his verdict.

"Why didn't you tell me anything before?" he ask.

"We couldn't risk it getting back to Voldemort through the link. Then all the knowledge I had about things would be naught."

"But about your parents? About you being taken?" he presses.

"How could I tell you some without telling you all?" I reply. "You would have never stopped pushing and searching until I told you." He nods and stands. I stay where I'm sitting and look at the floor. He walks to the door and I wrap my arms around my stomach. I knew we were asking too much, for him to just to accept this and still be look at me the same.

"Hermione," he calls from the door and I look up to him. "Are you coming?" I just blink. When I don't stand, he comes back to me. "What's the matter?" I bite my lip. "I thought you said that was everything." I look up at him.

"I lied to you," I say softly.

"What?"

"This whole year, I've been hiding and lying to you. I lied about where I was, what I was doing and I didn't tell you I with Draco. I...I…" my voice fades away. Harry pulls me from the chair and into his arms.

"That must have torn you apart," he whispers into my hair.

"You're not mad?" I squeak. He steps back and looks into my eyes.

"No. You did it for me. You did it for everyone. I can't be mad about that," he says simply. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room, walking slowly back to the common room and chatting about nothing.


	16. Chapter 16: Dumbledore's Requests

**Chapter 16: Dumbledore's Requests**

Draco is completely still as he sits besides me in the headmaster's office. I know the indifferent mask is only a mask, but I can't see past it. I tap my fingers in my lap endlessly to get out some the anxious energy in the room.

"Headmaster," Draco greets with a small tilt of the head as Dumbledore sits down. Dumbledore smiles gently, but the lines around his eyes seem tight. Three wars are really too many for one life, and he's lived through four if you count the two life times of the war with Grindelwald.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore starts, "I understand that you have taken up the proposal for the Order to protect you and your mother." Draco nods. "Am I correct in assuming that you do not wish to actually join the Order and fight?"

"I've fought in one war to keep her alive and have done things no one should. As I understood it, your side does not require me to fight for the protection you offer, is that correct?" Draco replies calmly, though his words are slightly clipped.

"Nothing is required of you Mr. Malfoy except that you break ties with Voldemort," Dumbledore answers.

"That is not a problem. And no, I do not wish to fight."

"Understandable after everything. Where you and your mother will be residing with be secure and well protected. However, for the duration of the war, I must ask that neither of you leave that safety. Thus, I propose having some means that will keep you engaged as well perhaps prepared for your NEWTs, given that you will not be able to come to your seventh year. Please create a list of items that you and your mother will need and I will have that delivered before you arrive." Draco looks shocked, merely able to nod. Dumbledore nods as well, though his smile is waning.

"There are two other things I'd like to ask of you Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore begins again. Draco's eyes sharpen and watch the headmaster. "The safe house you will be at will also have Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Very few others will enter the house or even know about it. Because of this, I ask that you help them in what you can as far as brewing potions and healing, of course from within the house."

"And the second thing," Draco says.

"I do not wish for Mr. Potter to know about my departure. Once I am gone, you will be the only person who can tell him as Miss Granger will still be bound by the vow. Once he knows enough that Miss Granger's tongues is loosened, she can take over."

"Why not tell him before?" he asks. I swallow the lump in my throat and look away.

"I do not wish to spend the remainder of my time being grieved for what cannot be avoided. Nor do I wish that Mr. Potter spend time looking for another way instead of training for the coming war," Dumbledore replies. He adds, with a small smile, "And I do not care for goodbyes."

"Yes, sir," Draco says with respect, "I can do those." Dumbledore smiles proudly at him.

"I thank you. And goodnight, Mr. Malfoy. We will speak again before the time comes," Dumbledore dismisses. Draco nods and leaves the office. The sparkling blue eyes turn to me. "Miss Granger, I have never been so pleased to be proven wrong than I have with how you've changed Mr. Malfoy's mind." I shake my head.

"That wasn't me at all," I reply. "This is what he wanted. He just didn't know enough to choose it the first time around." He nods sagely.

"Aw, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greets. Harry slips into the seat beside which Draco had vacated. "By now I expect Miss Granger has told you quite a bit more about the plans we've made."

"Yes, sir," he responds.

"I am in the middle of finalizing the deal with the goblins to return Hufflepuff's cup. That is, of course, the one that Tom would be able to get to the easiest, but they have assured me that it has been taken from Bellatrix's vault and is safely tucked away as we finish up a bit of paperwork."

"How did you convince the goblins to give you an item from someone else's vault?" I ask, a bit of awe slipping into my voice. Dumbledore chuckles lightly.

"Apparently it against the owner contract for Gringott vaults to hold an item stolen from historical sites. It is also abhorrent to goblins to use such dark magic as a horcrux. Thus, with a small reward for returning the piece to the rightful owner, the goblins were delighted to be rid of it. Filius has really been a great help in navigating goblin politics," Dumbledore finishes with a sigh. I smile in return. That is much easier than barely escaping a dragon.

"What is next?" Harry asks.

"The diadem has already been retrieved and is currently resting in a magic canceling box. The compulsion charms and such around it is contained for the moment. The last to get would be the locket, which the house elf Kreature has?" His blue eyes look to me.

"Yes he does," I reply.

"Well he is my elf. I can simply order him to give it to us," Harry says.

"No," I say sharply. "He was ordered to protect it all his life until it could be destroyed. The conflicting orders will allow him to follow one and punish himself for not following the other. He rather receive a punishment than betray the last person who cared about him. You can not get it from him by force and I would recommend you not try."

"Then how do we get it?" Harry replies.

"You have to earn his respect. He has to think of you as the Master, not just his owner. Until he trusts you he would rather die than give up the locket he swore to protect." Harry sighs.

"Perhaps I know a way to win over the elf," Dumbledore says. "You will be moving into that home soon along with your guests. Perhaps you can ask him to clean the house and prepare it to have guests."

"If you are kind to him," I chip in, "he will come around. He did before." With a deep breath Harry nod.

"Kreature," Harry calls out. A loud crack announces the elf.

"Master," Kreature sneers and bows ever so slightly. Harry's jaw tightens for a split second before he relaxes and smiles.

"Kreature, the Malfoys are coming to stay with us in the house," Harry says. The elf looks shocked. "Mrs. Malfoy was the niece of the late Mrs. Black, correct?" Kreature nods. "I would ask that you prepare the house that we may be able to make them comfortable."

"Of course," Kreature replies immediately without the normal sneer. Harry smiles, then looks torn for a moment.

"Kreature, I do not want harm to befall the Malfoys," he says. "So I must order that you do not repeat that they are coming within hearing of any living person who is not currently in this room." Kreature scowls at the order for a moment, but then it drops and he nods. "Thank you so much." Kreature bows lower than before and disappears with another crack.

"You said nothing about the locket," I comment lightly. Harry's lips lift in one corner.

"That elf is not going to be won over in an evening." I smile back.

"Too true."

"With that figured out," Dumbledore starts again, "there is another item I would like to discuss. I have arranged for some...special tutoring for the remainder of the year. Professor Flitwick has been kind enough to be willing to teach both of you and Mr. Weasley four evenings a week, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. These lessons will center on dueling, specifically with skilled opponent and multiple opponents. With the war gaining momentum, I believe it won't be long until you will very much need the skill and experience." We nod back solemnly. "I will still meet with you, Mr. Potter, on Wednesday and Sunday evening. Now off to bed, you two. Best to get plenty of rest while we can."

Dumbledore smiles as we stand and bid him goodnight. Still his eyes look sad, like he was leaving us in a slaughter house. Hope may be hard to come by today, for those in the know, but I can't help but feel we are better prepared this time around.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Professor Flitwick bounces on the balls of his feet as I lead him and Harry and Ron into the Room of Requirement. The remaining hidden aspect being one of the main reason for using this room instead of an empty classroom or office. The professor stares around the room for a moment before turning around to face us with a smile.

"Magic can be quite wondrous," he says softly. I smile in return. It definitely can be. After taking stock of what the room has provided, he turns to us once more. "We shall start by evaluating the level you are currently at and move forward from there. I will duel Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger in turn and then we have a round with all three against me to see how you work together."

Ron smirks at the idea of three on one, but I know enough to be wary. Dumbledore didn't pick him as our tutor without reason.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry and Professor Flitwick face each other while Ron and I clear off into a corner and watch. "One three, one, two, three."

Harry sends an over powered disarming spell that hits the wall as Flitwick is already on the move. Flitwick is favoring silent casting while constantly shifting around the field. The spells don't seem too powerful or dangerous, but it keep Harry on the defensive, casting shield and dodging. The constant barrage of spells is wearing on Harry. His moves are getting sloppy as well as a few of the spells he's sending half heartedly between his own defense. I see a mere moment before it comes to fruition, Harry has been herded into the stunning spell that Flitwick drops him to the ground with.

Harry is revived and joins me in the corner as Ron takes his place, looking considerably less sure of himself. Flitwick decides to draw a shield against Ron's first spell. Ron wants to end this quick, and the power shakes the professor's shield slightly, but it holds. Ron advances triumphantly as Flitwick says on the defensive. I already see the error. It's easy enough to spot and a ploy I wish Ron wasn't so ready to fall for. Still, Ron is getting cocky as he drives Flitwick back. Shock crosses Ron's face for a second as Flitwick cast the stunner while dodging Ron's curse.

I can see why Dumbledore picked him for these lessons as well as how he lead and herded both boys into a compromising position that ended with their loss. I just don't know if I will fare any better.

I step forward and wait. I decide he can have the first spell of the battle. He smiles at me, but the action seems more goblin in nature than friendly. Suddenly a blue light is speeding towards me. I roll to the side and cast a hasty shield. I am barely to my feet when he shoots a stream of water at me. I hold my shield steady, keeping the liquid from me, however the next moment it's ice. I only stare at the ice sculpted around the shield for a moment when it comes shattering apart from another spell. It breaks through my magical protection as well and the impact throws me back along with raining down shards of ice.

My head spins and I know I need out of this now. I run through the list of spells dismissing the majority of them as a waste of energy without any chance of success. I am at the L spells when everything goes black.

I wake to a smiling professor with his hand out reached. I let him pull me to my feet.

"Let's see if you fare better together," he says, before sliding back into his dueling stance. I assume it will, but I seem to forget one major thing that quickly becomes obvious. The cues I would give to send warnings or instructions had not be developed between the three of us yet. Instead we are reduced to crude warnings.

"Harry, move," I shout as Flitwick moves in on the target. However, instead of stunning Harry, I find everything going black.

"Very interesting," Flitwick says once we are all revived once more. "While Mr. Potter and Weasley are powerful, they seem to lack some tactical awareness. Mr Potter, you move from the spells with no thought of where you are going, only surviving through the moment." I grimace as he says this. Harry never quite moved passed just surviving. Even in the war, he could only see as far as out surviving Voldemort.

"Mr. Weasley," the professor turns to him, "you seem to have a problem with being a bit too cocky. You were easily lead into a trap because you believed you were in control of the situation. And Miss Granger," he smiles fondly at me. "You seem a bit indecisive in battle. While your great intellect offers much it is a hinderance in dueling since you spend too much time trying to find the best possible spell, instead of just one that will win it for you."

"I can be more decisive," I defend. There were plenty of times when I had won throughout the war.

"Oh, I know," he answers quickly. "However I would say the more skilled the opponent, the more you struggle. The wider their display of spells, the more you try to grasp for the perfect one to finish them off. Do not let the opponent dictate the spells you use in your repertoire nor your movement. You should be flexible, yes, adapting even, but play to your strengths not just their weakness.

"Now, for homework," he adds cheerily. "Mr. Potter, I want you to study your surroundings until our next lesson. Consider where would be the most defendable spot if you were suddenly surrounded and where would be the least opportune spot to be cornered. Mr. Weasley, you should think about how not to underestimate your opponent. Consider the pawn as great a threat as the queen, for even a pawn can win the game. Figure out how that applies to the magical world and how you can stay ahead.

"Miss Granger, I want you to compile a list of no more than 25 spell that will cover the widest range of attack. These will be the spells you train with and really the only spells you will use in combat. You may trade out one spell for a more useful one, but only after practicing with it before an actual altercation. I will see you on Saturday evening to continue training. Complete you work before then."

We nod and leave at the dismissal. While a brilliant idea for getting us ready for every possible eventuality in the coming war, I'm still not sure how we're going to keep this all going. Harry is meeting either with Flitwick or Dumbledore all except one night a week. While grades are not all the important at the moment, the three of us all following behind will be suspect. Still how are we supposed to keep up with the increased load of homework on top of the war training and strategizing. Things just can't stay simple.


	17. Chapter 17: Whittling Away Spells & Days

**AN: Flitwick is a champion dueler, which will be lightly discussed next chapter, but I felt it was important to mention here. While there was some fighting in the three years of war, most of the time was spent hunting for horcruxes and hiding. Let me know if you have any questions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copy written by anyone who isn't me, including the quote by Joanne Harris that Hermione uses. **

**Chapter 17: Whittling Away Spells and Days**

My quill scratches across the parchment in a flurry. A smug smile pulls at my lips as I finish. Glancing at the almost three feet of parchment, the smile fades. I read over the list three times before dropping it on the table and pushing myself away.

"This is impossible," I say, pulling at my hair.

"The great Hermione Granger, admitting defeat? I never thought I'd see the day," Draco drawls with a smirk. I turn towards the boy, lounging on one of the sofas in the room of requirement. I scowl.

"One hundred and thirty-four," I bite out. "One hundred and thirty-four. How am I suppose to have a repertoire limited to twenty-five spells?" Draco chuckles.

"I heard the Dark Lord only uses ten different spells when dueling, though he uses more than twice that many different spell combinations. Though I'm pretty sure they all end with the Killing Curse," he adds with a shrug.

"Very helpful," I deadpan.

"The best duelist use spell chains," Draco says. "You know, a series of spells used in quick concession that works well together."

"I know what a spell chain is," I snap. "But every spell in the chain counts towards my limited 25." He rolls his eyes.

"Let me see." I hand him the list. "Alphabetical?" he murmurs.

"Of course. Though I left out spell that I couldn't use in a duel."

"I see why Alohomora is missing."

"I actually thought about maybe using it with a container locked with a spell of some sort inside and then using Alohomora to open it once the target was within range. But I figured that was more of a trap than a duel, so I disregarded it," I tell him. Draco shakes his head, but doesn't comment as he continues reading.

"Incendio, Lacarnum Inflamarae, and the Scorching Spell are the same. They produce fire," Draco says.

"Yes, but the method of control is different. The scorching spell is basicly a whip of flames. The Lacarnum Inflamarae is a ball of fire and Incendio is more like a blowtorch," I explain.

"I don't know what a blowtorch is, but you do not need three spells for creating fire."

"They are useful in different circumstances. Incendio can not be used as precisely as the scorching spell and the scorching spell can not be used to disable many targets at once which you can do with Incendio," I insist.

"Hermione," he says slowly, "you do not have room for three spells that can perform the same function. Strike that, four spells. Firestorm? When would you need that?"

"Against inferi." Draco sighs.

"This is impossible if you are unwilling to cut spells from the list. Of course there is one specific spell that would be perfect for each situation. But this is not about perfect spells. Perfect spells will cost you your life. This is about 25 spells that will keep you alive and a defeat the majority of opponent." I sigh and nod my head. A smirk takes over my features when I look at him again.

"Majority of opponents? Don't you think I could beat anyone?" He rolls his eyes.

"Don't go getting cocky now, Granger. I believe there is already enough ego in your little band of heroes to go around."

"Well I hope we'll be able to find room for yours when you move in. I don't know what you would do without it," I jab and turn back to the spells. Draco shakes his head, but doesn't respond. And I've got a list to dwindle down.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna skips down the hall, twirling occasionally. She stops suddenly before Harry and me. She smiles lightly and holds out a velvet pouch to Harry. As he takes it, glass vials clink inside.

"For you," she says. Harry pulls out one glass vial with a clear liquid that swirls with a tint of green. "Basilisk venom," Luna offers. "You needed that right?" My mouth drops open.

"Erm...thanks," Harry says, but blushes slightly when he met her gaze.

"Where did you get it, Luna?" I ask, attempting to stay casual.

"The chamber of secrets, of course." Harry looks shocked now as well.

"How? I mean how did you get in?" Harry asks. Luna's smile doesn't waver.

"I hissed at it like Hermione had planned, though you never made it down there, did you?" Luna says, her voice still airy.

"No, I didn't," I mumble.

"Hissed?" Harry looks back and forth between Luna and me.

"Yes," she smiles, "like you do in your sleep." Harry turns reds. "Anyways," she continues, "I've got to go speak with a whachamig." She dances off down the corridor, oblivious of the awkwardness she left.

"Basilisk venom, huh?" Harry comments, placing the vial back in the pouch with the rest.

"How could she know?" I blurt out. Harry turns to me, but I keep looking at where Luna had disappeared.

"Know?"

"That we needed the venom. That I planned to go down and get it, but the last battle broke out so fast. That…It hasn't happened. How could…"

"Maybe she remembers," Harry offers. "Like Draco and you do?" I shake my head.

"She can't."

"Why?" he presses.

"Because she died," I say softly, turning back to my friend. Harry stumbles back until he finds a wall and slides down to sit on the floor.

"Died?" I sit beside him.

"A lot of people died, Harry," I whisper. "Nearly everyone, actually." I take his hand. "But they aren't now, and we will do everything we can to keep it that way." He returns my smile. With the pouch tucked away in his cloak, we continue to walk.

"So Luna, huh?" I ask with a wink. Harry chuckles.

"I honestly don't know," he answers.

"But you like her." He blushes slight.

"Yeah. I mean, there is just something about her. She different like she...she has these looks and...I don't know."

"'She always had that about her, that look of otherness, of eyes that see things much too far, and of thoughts that wander off the edge of the world,'" I quote to him.

"Exactly," he replies. I chew on my lip.

"Perhaps she does," I mutter to myself.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Interesting, very interesting choices, Miss Granger," Flitwick says while looking over my list. I beam at the praise. The difficulty of the task only making my satisfaction grow. "I will be interested to see how you use these in a duel. Mr. Weasley, have you thought about what I told you?" Flitwick asks, turning to Ron. He looks away sheepishly.

"Some," he mutters. "But I'm not sure I understand."

"You enjoy chess, do you not?"

"Yeah."

"Well are you the best chess player alive at this time?" Flitwick continues.

"I'm better than this lot," Ron smiles.

"Have you ever seen a pawn turn the tides?" Ron shakes his head. "Then you probably haven't seen the best either. It's a very subtle move. But rather, has any one of significantly lesser skill or strategy ever beaten you?" Ron blushes.

"Yeah," he mutters.

"Why?" Ron looks at his feet, but responds anyways.

"I wasn't watching their bishop. They'd never bothered with that piece before."

"You knew you were better at the game so you were paying less attention to what the other player was doing," Flitwick says. "You could not imagine yourself losing so you were unprepared." Ron nods without looking up. "That is what I am speaking about. Seemingly insignificant people and spells can be your downfall if you write them off as from the beginning. Perhaps you may win, but that may not always be the case."

~OoOoOoOoO~

_It was a stray spell, in the final battle, that put down Bill Weasley, I remember. I don't know who the spell was shot at or if it is dodged or reflected. But as his fell to his knees, the smile disappears. His opponent had already fallen against his skill and power. Bill seems happy for a moment, perhaps a bit hopeful that we may win. And then it hits, hard into his back. And he's coughing blood. His organs are spewing from his mouth onto the ground in pieces. _

_Fleur rushes to his side, missing the spells shot at her in her dash by mere luck. She doesn't take heed of the rubble falling around her. Bill's body is convulsing and she drops down beside him. She cries out, pleading for him to live, I assume. Though her voice is lost amidst the rest of the sounds of battle. But he is gone. She lowers his head to the ground gently. Her lips touch his forehead._

_When she rises, hot fury extends from her body in waves. She transforms into her veela form, all claws and wings and anger. She shreds one death eater before she's brought down. Her body reverts back to her human form and she heavies her last breath. That beautiful face is covered in sweat and dirt with tear tracks and empty eyes. I turn away. I fight on. I'll mourn after we win._

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Mr. Potter," Flitwick says, bringing me back to the present. "What came of your observations?"

"There seems to be a million hiding places within just the main Hogwarts halls," Harry says. Flitwick smiles.

"That there are."

"There are some many ambush points as well. I am almost surprised that there aren't more fights breaking out. It would be relatively easy to corner a person," Harry continues.

_Like I was,_ I think suddenly. I push the thought away. I will deal with that once this war is won, along with all the people who died that I never mourned-who are now of course alive once more.

"Was there anything else you noticed?" Flitwick presses on with a smile.

"I was trying to do as you asked and think about where to go to defend in each place I walked. While some of the more crowded halls presented less chances of being a surprise attack, it also presented more possible casualties. On the other hand, empty area left a lot more room for being out numbered and cornered."

"Any conclusions?"

"Ambushes are beastly?" Flitwick chuckles.

"Yes they are," he agrees. "But keep watching. Always. The more you try to dissect an area and watch people, the more you will see. Now shall we see if this has improved your dueling? Same setup as before, one on one's and then three on one."

Harry starts once more. I see a couple of errors that he wouldn't make in three years. There are places Flitwick could have taken him out fast, but doesn't for the sake of learning. Flitwick grins when Harry recognizes the trap a second before it is sprung and moves out of the way. It is still only another few moments before Harry is unconscious, but it's progress.

Flitwick starts out more aggressive with Ron than before. He is surprised at the change of tactics. He immediately goes to the defensive, his only option. When the tide begins to turn, Ron seems wary, which is progress in and of itself. When Flitwick goes back on the attack, a misstep places him in front of a stunner.

_Seventeen,_ I think. Seventeen is the number of spells I counted Flitwick using. But it's my turn now.

Gray smoke covers the whole area. Smoke screen, really? That is rarely used in duels, more used for escape. I couch to the ground and move to the side, not wanting to be a sitting duck in the same place. I cast a shield, waiting for a spell to hit. The shield drains and weakens, but no spell comes. I drop it, but still there is nothing but smoke to see. Nothing to hear either.

"Finite Incantatem," I whisper, canceling the smoke screen. The gray dissipates, only to be cut by a flash of blue heading my way. I dodge to the side, ending on my stomach. I throw another hestily shield up and roll to my feet.

Flitwick is closer than I expect and his spell shatters my shield.

"Herbifors," I yell, my wand on the professor. With a flick of his wand it is redirected to the ground to the left of his feet. Small purple roses burst from the ground. A small smirk plays on my lips. I cast the same spell a few times, each time reflected to the ground, not far from his feet. I know he is indulging me slightly to see where I am going with this, but I don't mind the practice.

"Herbivicus," I say, pointing at the scattered purple roses. With a blast of green light, full grown rose bushes replace them, five feet tall with thorns. I move to the right, as Flitwick cuts through the bushes. I banish the twigs, thorns and flowers liberated by his efforts back at him.

A wave of his wand and they are returning towards me at a greater speed. They hit my shield and fall to the ground. Before I can cast another spell or even think, everything goes black.

Flitwick offers me his hand after reviving me. I stand.

"Now that is what I would expect of a witch at the top of her class," he smiles. I return it. "As for homework, Misters Potter and Weasley, please continue on with what we were discussing. Miss Granger, please consider the applications of the spells you have chosen and how best to combine them."

We nod and thank him before leaving the Room of Requirements.


	18. Chapter 18: Little and Too Much

**Chapter 18: Little and Too Much**

"How have things been with Kreature?" Dumbledore asks as Harry and I sit before him once more. Harry smiles.

"Surprisingly well," he chuckles. "I guess he's glad not to be alone anymore and actually have something to do. I mean, how terrible it must have been to take care of a house with no occupants and only a painting to speak with." My lips lift into a smirk.

"Told you so," I murmur. Harry rolls his eyes.

"Kreature is almost happy for once."

"He'll be truly happy once you get that locket away from him. Having it with him constantly is the reason he's so bitter and mean. It takes its toll," my voice fades away with sadness coloring the tone. Harry reaches out and grabs my hand. He squeezes gently, before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I think he's ready," Harry says. Dumbledore nods his consent. "Kreature." A pop announces his arrival.

"Master," the elf says, bending low. "What can Kreature do to helps?" Harry rises from his seat and walks to the elf. Even on his knees, Harry is still taller than Kreature.

"I understand that Regulus Black was a good man," Harry says softly. "That he wanted to make the world a better place, for the killing to stop. It was because of this that the Dark Lord Voldemort killed him."

"Master Regulus was good. He was a nice master. And that bad wizard took him away and he hurt him," Kreature says solemnly.

"I know," Harry pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Regulus asked something of you before he left, did he not?" Kreature's eyes look bigger.

"Master?" the elf asks, fear seeping in.

"I want to destroy the locket," Harry says firmly, not looking away from the elf. "I'm going to destroy it like Regulus wanted." Kreature threw himself at Harry and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Master, Kreature thanks yous," he squeaks. A lump forms in my throat and I look away.

Kreature had become a good friend during the war. He had taken care of us during our stay at Grimmauld Place, completely changing once the locket was out of his sight. We returned once it was destroyed. He had been so happy, but then...we were forced to abandon it when a group followed us back. We escaped, barely. Kreature defended us and that was another life lost, another friend lost.

Pop. Kreature is back and shivering while holding out the locket. Dumbledore levitates it from the elf into a box. Once the box closes with a snap, the air in the room feels lighter, the darkness receding. Kreature sighs and I know this is the first time he is free of its curse.

"Thank you," Harry tells him sincerely. Kreature smiles and pops away.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Professor Flitwick says your training has been going well," Dumbledore redirects us from the recents acquisition of the locket.

"I'd hope so," Harry says under his breath. Dumbledore laughs. It's been ten grueling weeks of training. Four night a week with Flitwick, the extra assignments he's giving out to move us along, as well as classes and homework is taking every bit of energy we have.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_Hermione. Hermione, come on," Draco says gently, shaking me awake. I slowly open my eyes and look around the Room of Requirement. The parchment before me has a large black blotch of ink still spreading. I close my eyes and sigh. We've been training with Flitwick for three weeks._

"_I fell asleep," I mutter._

"_That you did," Draco drawls. "What has you so tired?"_

"_Flitwick. Harry and Ron have magical power to spare, not to mention the quidditch keeping them in shape enough that the dodging and running isn't too bad for them. But they are worn as well. Me, keeping up, it's been rough," I say. _

"_You are smarter that those two," Draco placates. _

"_That's why I can keep up. I'm smart enough to know when to cast and when to find cover. Still…" He smiles at me._

"_That's got to be intense. I mean you know he's a master dueler, right? He is the acknowledged best dueler alive. He stopped doing competitions about ten years back, but-rumor has it-his skill has never dulled." I sigh._

"_I guess I know why Dumbledore picked him to tutor us then." He smiles at me._

"_Get some sleep, Granger," he says._

"_Granger?"_

"_Hermione," he corrects with an eye roll._

"_I can't. I've got to get this essay done. It's due tomorrow." Draco sighs._

"_I'll do it. You rest."_

"_I can't let you do that," I tell him._

"_Why? You already got top grades in these classes once. Are you really so stubborn that you would work yourself into the ground to do so again? It's not like you haven't already learned all this. You just keep doing it so not raise suspension," he replies._

"_Draco…"_

"_Rest," he commands, pushing me towards the couch. I oblige and it became a routine. On evenings when I wasn't training with Flitwick and I seemed especially worn, he would write my essays and I would sleep. He would charm it to change to my writing. It's at least once a week, but I couldn't be more grateful for the help._

~OoOoOoOoO~

"We are reaching the end of the year," Dumbledore says, his eyes flitting over to me. I tilt my head minimally to show my understanding. "After this term, I believe the war will become a much more pronounced part of our existence. That is why all the training. Mr. Potter, what do you know of the tale of the Deathly Hallows?" I shiver at the mention. Dumbledore notices the reaction over his steepled fingers, but doesn't comment.

"The death what?" Harry replies intelligently. Dumbledore almost smiles, but the blue eyes sparkle only with sadness.

"The tale goes that there was once three brothers. As they journeyed, they came across something that would surely be their demise. However, with their magic, they conquered the obstacle and thus cheated death.

"Death appeared before them and congratulated them. He offered them each a gift in return. The youngest of the three told them that they could not trust him and should leave. But his older brothers were enticed.

"The oldest of the three asked for a wand, more powerful than any other. Death smiled and plucked a stick off of a nearby tree. With a wave, the wand was formed and handed over.

"The second brother had recently lost his wife. He loved her greatly, so he asked that he may be able to speak with her from the great divide. Death smiled and picked up a stone. It glowed red and then he handed it to him.

"The youngest brother looked at Death, the wide smile and eyes gleaming. The revenge for cheating their own demise swirled just beneath the surface. He asked for cloak that would hide him from Death. Death scowled and took off his own cloak, and then was gone.

"The eldest brother may have not seen death in the shadows, but it followed him has he flaunted his new power. It was only a weeks time before Death came for him in the form of a knife to the neck as another took the wand.

"The middle brother called forth his wife. She was not quite solid, but to see her face again was enough. It took a week for him to notice how empty she felt, how out of place, out of time. By two weeks she became angry and blaming him. He tried to let her go, to send her back, but her soul was tied to his. In the end, he killed himself to set her free.

"The last of the brothers used the cloak all his life. And when he was ready, he passed it on to his son and met Death on his own terms," Dumbledore finishes.

"Wow," Harry says. He cocks his head to the side, pausing before saying, "What does that have to do with our training?"

"Little and too much," Dumbledore answers with a sigh. The edges of Harry's lips slant down and his brow rides low. He turns to me. I look away. His hand touches mine. A strangled sob slips through my lips and I look at Dumbledore.

"The elder wand?" I ask. He nods. I swallow and took at the ceiling, willing the pain away. I watched that wand kill Harry.

"The elder wand," Dumbledore turns to my friend, "is the wand spoken of in the tale. It is the strongest wand of all." Dumbledore places the piece of white wood on the desk. "When the time is right, I will give you this wand. The master of the wand is the only one who can use it to the fully capacity. The master is either the one who overtook the last master or who was given it by the last master willingly." He sighs. "It is much more a burden than a gift. What the elder wand looks like is not fully known. It is best if none know you have it."

The Headmaster looks older, tireder than before. His movements show the weakness aching in his bones, killing him slowly.

"Well there is still five more weeks in the term," the Headmaster says. "And curfew is approaching. Good evening." We leave the office, seeing Snape on the way out.

"Severus, my good friend," Dumbledore greets.

"Albus…" Snape replies, the sneer missing from his voice. It almost sounds like a...plea? The gargoyle clothes behind us and we hear no more.

It is my fault that Snape has to kill him. If it weren't for my stupid deal, Dumbledore could have lived out the rest of his illness and Snape would not have to..._let go_ of his mentor. I swallow hard and follow Harry back to the common room, neither of us speaking.


	19. Chapter 19: Preparations

**Chapter 19: Preparations**

"Potter," Snape greets with a small tilt of head. The sneer is missing from his face and voice.

"Professor," Harry chokes out over his surprise. My lips pull up in the corners against my will. We, Harry, Ron and I, didn't expect to find Snape when we were called to the Headmaster's office.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Snape replies easily. "Goodnight." With a swish of his cloak he disappears down the stairs. Three sets of eyes turn to the headmaster behind his desk.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asks, shortly followed by an, "Oi," when I smack his head.

"Manners," I mumble. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Professor Snape has been made the secret keeper for the Black house," Dumbledore says. "It helps limit the people who know of the house. While those who did know of it were order members, I would rather that be limited only to the people living in the house. Also, I have this for you, Miss Granger." He hands me a small leather pouch containing a scroll of parchment.

"That," Dumbledore indicates the pouch, "is the information know about the Fidelius Charm. Once read, the scroll will be engulfed by flames. The information is carefully guarded, as I'm sure you understand, and can only be kept in written form for so long. Once read, you will not be able to forget. The knowledge can also not be taken forcefully from you mind, it can only be freely given. Miss Granger, I believe there may be some points to improve upon to account for all eventualities." I nod and look down at the scroll. All eventualities? Yes, we must be prepared for everyone's deaths and how to keep the survivors safe.

"Thank you," I say. He tilts his head in a nod, but does not reply. He must see this more as a burden than as a gift, but it is necessary that I bare it.

"We will meet once more after the exams," Dumbledore says, his smile tight and eyes dim. We leave and head back to the common room. We've entered June. Exams will cover the the next two weeks, but then we only have one more week before the term is over. I clutch the scroll as we head to the Gryffindor tower. I will need to figure this out before then.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The next night I sit in the Room of Requirement with Draco. I pour over the Fidelius Charm, while Draco listlessly completes both of our essays. Perhaps I should feel bad, but the war on the horizon takes up my whole mind.

"Did you know that if the secret keeper dies, each of the people he or she told, in turns becomes the secret keeper?" I tell Draco. My eyebrows pull down low and I frown. Draco looks up with a sigh.

"What are you thinking?" he replies.

"If one of the original people should not be trusted and is the reason for the secret keeper's death, that puts everyone at danger." Draco sits up straighter.

"Is there any way to make it so that no one can reveal the secret keeper?"

"Yes, I've been looking at spells for that, but it still leaves the issue that even if a person does not cause the secret keepers death, they could still capitalize on the misfortune and switch sides." He freezes beside me.

"Do you think anyone would?" he whispers. I turn to face a Draco who is looking away.

"No," I say firmly, "but I have to prepare for every possibility, voluntary, involuntary and possible additions to the house that we would not be able to spend a school year vetting." I nudge him with my elbow. Draco rolls his eyes, but relaxes at my words.

"Is there a way to modify that portion to put in a replacement secret keeper upon the death of the first?" I pull Draco into a hug.

"You are brilliant," I tell him.

"I know," he smirks, hugging me back, considerably less awkward than it once was. I roll my eyes.

"Well that is two of three," I say.

"Three?"

"Issues I could think of. One: stopping people from revealing the secret keeper. Two: death of the secret keeper. And three: letting new people into the house without either Snape coming and yet not allow for it to fall into the wrong hand."

"Such as a note?"

"Yes."

"There is an old pureblood method that you may find useful," he says casually, turning back to the essays.

"Pray tell, Mr. Malfoy," I ask with a smirk. He looks up with his own patented smirk in place.

"It's similar to invisible ink or the like except that only a specific person or phrase could make it visible."

"Like the map," I think aloud.

"The map?"

"It is only visible after a phrase is spoken, otherwise it's blank."

"That would be it. It's a tricky charm, but worth it," Draco concludes.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us," I say.

"Three weeks?"

"Yes." He sighs.

"Okay."

~OoOoOoOoO~

A week and half later finds Draco and I in the headmaster's office once more.

"What did you wish to speak about Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks.

"Draco and I have found a few issues that may arise with the Fidelius Charm. I wanted to run the solutions by you," I say. He nods, and I continue. "If we cue the Mimblewimble curse to the secret keeper of the house, it should stop anyone from revealing who the secret keeper is even if it has shifted. This parchment," I pull it out of my bag, "has been charmed so only either the current secret keeper or the next in line can alter it. I need you to key it into the Fidelius charm. It should make it so only one or two people can be secret keeper at a time. The order in which we are secret keeper is dictated by the names on the page. Currently it is: Harry, Ron and I, Draco, and then his mother. So if Snape dies, Harry is the secret keeper. If Snape and Harry are dead, it is Ron and me. And so on. The spell should look for the next in line that is still living."

"That is quite the spellwork, Miss Granger," Dumbledore compliments. I blush slightly.

"It still needs you and Professor Snape to connect it to the Fidelius," I say.

"Brightest witch of her age," Draco says under his breath.

"Anyways, the last issue we were looking at was inducting new members of the house, if needed," I start once more. "We'll need Snape to write the information on the parchment, but it should be invisible unless a specific phrase is used. Another Mimblewimble would be used so that only a couple of the housemates could speak the phrase at one time. However, once one member passes on another will be able to use it."

"As always, you have exceeded my expectations, Miss Granger," Dumbledore praises.

"I couldn't have done it without Draco," I reply, turning to my friend. Dumbledore smiles.

"I could not be more pleased with the progress you have made, Mr. Malfoy. And I am eternally grateful for the help you have given Miss Granger." Draco nods stiffly, but doesn't reply.

"You have two more days left of exams," Dumbledore speaks once more. "The weekend following those exams should be left to rest. I will meet with the both of you as well as Mr. Potter on Monday evening to finish our preparations. Until then, take care." We bid the headmaster goodnight and head back to our common rooms.

~OoOoOoOoO~

As I turn in my exam to Professor Snape, I slip in another note. He nods to me and slips the parchment into his pocket. I had written the letter last night and it has been burning in my mind ever since. It reads:

_Dark Lord,_

_I have done my best to end Headmaster Dumbledore through other means to no avail. To spite the unpleasantness of the situation, I cannot simply choose death now anymore than I could in August. I will dispose of the Headmaster on June 30th. I expect the result of those efforts will be quite evident._

_-Hermione Granger_

Snape will deliver the note. I can picture how it will play out. Voldemort cackling while reading the note, with Snape stands stoically off to the side. I shake my head. This is the last weekend before the war and I will spend it with friends.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Do you regret it?" Draco asks as we lay in the Room of Requirement for the last Friday.

"Regret what?" I ask, looking into the stars.

"Anything."

"No," I say, my voice wavering in that single syllable. "I miss my parents, but things were already so hard there. I tried to protect them."

"I know," he whispers back. The warmth of the skin spreads over my arm as his touches it lightly.

"I didn't tell them much. I mean the magical world can be dangerous and they couldn't protect me. What was the point of them knowing? They would have only worried. I stayed as close to them as I could. But I couldn't protect them any more than they could me." My voice fades.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I look at Draco who is still staring at the stars.

"For what you went through. For you parents murder. For your torture...both times," he whispers.

"It's not your fault," I reply.

"I could have done something," he grumbles, his words rough with anger and hate.

"Draco," I prop myself up to look at him properly. "I could tell you a million reasons why none of that was your fault and how you couldn't stop it, at least not without causing your own death. But all I'm going to say is, I forgive you. I don't believe you knew any better or had options. Still, you do, so know that I don't hold a moment of it against you."

His eyes slide close. I watch his features, emotions clear for once. The anger melts away into agony and then peace. He takes a shuddered breath and then nods.

"Okay," he breaths, before opening his eyes once more. The gray orbs stare into mine. The center of my chest shakes for a moment, but I don't acknowledge it as I lay back down next to him.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Hey," Harry says as he catches up to me walking around the grounds.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. His lips lift on one side.

"That obvious?" I shrug. He frowns slightly, all joking aside. "I wanted to know about Luna, what happened to her last time."

"Harry…"

"I need to know, Hermione," he says. I sit down on a bench.

"I'm not sure about all of the time," I reply slowly. "About a year and a half in, we were captured. We were taken to Malfoy Manor. Luna was in the dungeon there. She wasn't more than skin and bones by that point. She didn't know how long she'd been there, she wasn't very coherent. We took her with us when we left, but she never really got better. She'd been taken hostage to manipulate her father. He had tried to capture us at one point which left her feeling betrayed. He was killed upon her escape. She was stuck between wasting away and wanting to fight back at those who caused her pain. We did what we could," I look into his eyes.

"How...how did she die?" I stare at my hands in my lap.

"We had left her at our hideout, not much more than a tent really, while we went to gather information. Turned out to be an ambush. You were badly injured. I thought we had lost in that moment. Then Luna appeared. She thrust my bag into my hands with all our supplies. 'I'll see you again,' she said, pushing away. She fought like a demon among them. And then she went down in...in a blaze of green and black curses," I choke out around a sob. The pain tears at chest. Harry wraps an arm around me.

"You have seen her again," he whispers. "She's here with us now." I nod, burrowing my head into his chest.

"It hurt watching her go through all that, you know," I say.

"I know."

"Watching her grow weak and fight to be stronger and give up all at the same time." I look up into Harry's eyes, searching. "I can't do that again," I say softly.

"We won't let her be taken again," Harry says fiercely.

"I don't know when or how they took her. She would never say...or she couldn't remember…"

"Then we will take her to the safe house with us, her and her dad. This time will be different. We'll keep them all safe," he insists. I nod through the tears slipping silently down my face.

"Okay," I reply, but I know that we cannot.

**AN: Thank you for reading and all your support. If you a have moment, I would love you know what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions/concerns. Next Chapter will be called "****Dumbledore's Death" which is feeling like it will be about half way. So much still left to happen. Thank you again and hope you're enjoying.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dumbledore's Death

**AN: Everything has been planned down to the detail to make sure it goes in their favor. I hope that doesn't make it too anti-climatic. We still have a long road ahead before this story is complete (at least 10 chapters, but more than likely 15-20). I hope you're enjoying it!**

**Chapter 20: Dumbledore's Death**

_This is it_, I think as I stand in front of the stone gargoyle on Monday evening. Harry stands on my right and Draco on my left. Ron was left to gather up the trunks and make sure everyone was safe.

Draco grips my hand and I look at his stormy gray eyes. I release the breath slowly and turn to the guard.

"Lemon drops," I say. The stone scrapes as stairs appear. Harry leads the way up into the headmaster's office. Three dark wood boxes are lined up on the desk.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greets. "Everything is currently going according to plan. Snape will arrive too late with a few followers wishing to save the horcruxes. By that time, Mr. Malfoy and his mother will already be tucked away in the house. Do you have three of the vials, Mr. Potter?"

Harry set three glass vials on the desk. Each contains a thick clear liquid, churning slowly with tint of green.

"We have one hour before we start. Lemon drop?" We shake our heads.

"Mr. Potter, a moment?" Dumbledore asks, drawing him over to the couch in the corner.

"What do you think that's about?" Draco asks.

"Goodbyes," I whisper. We sit is uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until Harry joins us.

"Malfoy, you're up," Harry says casually, though his expression betrays a tightness that wasn't there before. Draco seems shocked, but stands and walks to the headmaster anyways. Harry grips my hand while we sit.

"Hermione," Draco says when he returns. I replace him next to the headmaster.

"Miss...Do you mind if I call you Hermione?" Dumbledore asks. I shake my head as my throat closes up. He smiles at me. "Hermione, I am so sorry for the burden you have born to save the wizarding world who has not always been kind you. And for the trials that still await. I wish I could take this from you, but like Harry, there are somethings I simply cannot protect you from. Thank you for giving an old wizard hope. Thank you for all that you have done. We are in your debt."

"Professor," I say softly, struggling not to cry.

"Do take care," he whispers, offering me a hand as he stands.

"Thank you Professor, for everything," I reply as I take it. He leads me back to the desk and I sit between Harry and Draco.

"I think we may need a bit of luck," Dumbledore says with a smile, producing three vials with gold liquid. We down the felix felicis.

The clock reads 10:15 PM.

Dumbledore waves his wand in a complicated pattern, muttering a spell I do not recognize. A misty circle appears on top of the desk. Within the confines of the circle appears the halls of a manor. The view is shifting forward and then turns down a corner. A white hand with long fingers appears in a fist and knocks on a door.

"Come in," comes the airy voice of Narcissa Malfoy. The view walks through the opened door. A mirror off to the side reflects Snape.

"We're seeing through his eyes?" I ask Dumbledore who nods.

"Severus," Narcissa greets with an air kiss on the cheek. "I thought you would be preparing with the others."

"I am ready. We leave for Hogwarts in 25 minutes," Snape replies.

"Do make sure to keep Draco safe," she says.

"That is why I am here."

"Is something wrong?"

"Draco needs you," he answers.

"I have been forbidden to leave. You know this," Narcissa scowls at the words. Snape touches her upper arm gently.

"I can take you to him," he says softly.

"Severus," she says, her voice caught between a reprimand and plea.

"Draco needs you and he needs you now. He is in great danger if you do not come with me right this moment," Snape replies urgently.

"But the Dark Lord…"

"Or your son? What is your choice?" Narcissa's eyes narrow at the potion master.

"How dare you ask that?" she snaps. "Take me to him." With a wave of his wand, clothes and an assortment of other items fly into a small bag. Snape snaps it close and then pushes her into the floo.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office," Snape calls into the flames. Her face is a mask of shock the split second before it disappears in green flames.

~OoOoOoOoO~

When Mrs. Malfoy appears in the office, Dumbledore hits her quickly with a full body bind and yet still catches her before she falls. He sets her in a chair and secures her to it. Handing Draco the bag and her wand, he say,

"You best hold on to these for the moment."

"Draco, what is going on here?" Mrs. Malfoy screeches.

"I am saving you," Draco replies sternly, but smiles at the irony of the current situation.

"Harry," Dumbledore pulls him over to the side. The elder wand lays across his opens palms. "Harry James Potter, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, give you this wand of my own free will that you may be its master." Dumbledore nods to the wand and Harry picks it up. A rush of magic goes out from the pair to the rest of the room, making the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"What have you done?" Mrs. Malfoy whispers. Dumbledore looks at the clock.

10:45 PM

"It's time," he says. Harry, Draco and I each take a vial of basilisk venom.

"Draco, we have to leave right now," Mrs. Malfoy commands.

"No mother," he answers.

"We have to go back," she pleads. Draco opens the box in front of him. Slytherin's Locket lays nestled in the black velvet. Unstopping the vial, he pours the contents onto the locket. A shrieking pierces the air along with the sound of boiling of metal. Draco looks up at his mother's horrified face with a stubborn look of his own.

"Now we can't go back," he says simply. She reads the address off of the parchment he shows her.

"Kreature," Harry calls. Kreature appears with a crack and a smile.

"Yes master?" he asks happily.

"Please take Draco and Mrs. Malfoy to the house. Please keep them safe, but do not let Mrs. Malfoy leave the house," Harry commands.

"Yes master," Kreature says bowing low. He grabs Mrs. Malfoy and Draco by the hands and disappears.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore prompts. I open the box on the far left side of the desk. The lacquer wood feels soft to the touch. The tips of my fingers prickle with the lack of magic in the air between them. The box slides open with too much ease. Resting lightly in the black velvet of the box is Ravenclaw's Diadem. My fingers itch to touch the ancient artifact, but I pull my occlumency shields higher and unstop my vial.

"He'll never love you," the diadem hisses. "No one will ever love you. They will use you until they get what they want and then cast you away like the mudblood whor-AHHHH." The hissed words dissolve into shrieks as I pour the venom on to the horcrux. I step back and look at the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiles and looks at the clock.

11:00 PM

"Dumbledore, they are here," one of the painting croaks.

"Harry," Dumbledore points to the last box with new urgency. Harry opens the last box to see Hufflepuff's cup inside. He clutches the vial tightly, staring into the depths of the box.

"For Sirius," Harry whispers and pours the venom onto the cup. The same inhuman scream travels through the room followed by an eerie silence. Footsteps are heard beneath us and Dumbledore sends me a final look. A flick of his hand and Dumbledore has Harry and me frozen in the corner. Harry's invisibility cloak covers us.

"Forgive me," Dumbledore whispers. He sits behind his desk as the door burst open.

Snape strides in, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, and Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix waltzes up to Dumbledore who stays seated.

"Where is that mudblood old man?" she says with the fair amount of spit landing on the desk.

"Miss Granger has come and gone, I am sorry to inform you," Dumbledore replies calmly. "I would advise that you leave the castle as well."

"You-" Bellatrix pulls her wand back only to have her wrist grabbed by Snape.

"What did I tell you?" Snape sneers. "You cannot perform magic while the wards are still in tact. Unless you would like to be locked down inside this room until the aurors arrive."

"The old fool needs to be taught a thing or two," she rolls her eyes and turns away.

"Oh Bellatrix, you were once such a great witch with so much promise before enslaving yourself to that power-hungry half-blood," Dumbledore says.

"How dare you," Bella rages, being stopped by Snape blocking her view once more.

"The authorities have already been contacted and are on their way. Perhaps it is time to give this up," Dumbledore announces to the room.

"Let them come," Bellatrix hisses with glee.

"We need to go," Amycus Carrow pleads, looking around the room anxiously.

"Severus," Dumbledore says softly. "Please…"

"Avada Kedavra," Snape says quietly, but just as deadly as the green light burst from his wand and into the headmaster. Harry is still beside me, but I feel the magic fade. I grip by wand and throw a silent body bind at him.

"Let's go," Snape snaps at the now gleeful death eaters, including a cackling Bellatrix. I wait until their footsteps have faded completely, then throw off the invisibility cloak.

"Are they gone?" I ask the portraits.

"They are crossing out of the boundaries now," the same headmaster as before answers. "Once gone, Snape will no longer be able to open the gates."

"Thank you," I say before turning back to Harry and canceling the spell. He stays there for a moment before sinking to the ground.

"He's gone," he whispers, eyes wide. He looks from the dead Headmaster to me. "Dumbledore is dead." I rush towards my friend and wrap my arms around me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I repeat over and over as Harry breath goes uneven with sobs. We stay there for a while, both crying and clinging to each other and grieving the loss of a great man. When the clock chimes, I look up once more.

11:30 PM

"We have to go," I tell him softly.

"Hermione?" I pull on Harry's arm.

"Come on." He lets me lead him to the seventh floor corridor. Outside stands Ron and Luna with our trunks. Luna runs forward and hugs him tightly. I walk to Ron.

"Hermione?" he asks. I shake my head.

"We've got to go," I say and pace in front of the wall. A door appears. We walk through to the other end and I pull the painting open. I charm the trunks to follow us and help Ron, Luna, and Harry through the opening.

"Goodbye," I whisper and step through myself.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I feel it when we pass through the Hogwarts wards 45 minutes later. I set the trunks down and the group halts. We have been silent the whole trip.

"Kreature," Harry whispers. Kreature appears and begins fussing over his master.

"Take us home," Harry says. The elf nods and with two trips we are all in the Black home.

Draco walks into the room and straight to my side. He pulls me into a hug.

"I was so worried," he whispers. "Midnight marked the end of the term and I was afraid that maybe the vow...but you're here now."

"He's gone," I mumble back.

"I know."

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Ron shouts. I break out of Draco's grasp and step in between him and Ron's wand.

"Ron," Harry growls. Ron looks between me, Harry, and Draco, not lowering his wand.

"What chest piece was I when we played at the end of first year?" he asks me.

"Knight," I reply.

"What piece was Hermione?" Ron asks Harry.

"Rook," Harry answers. Ron lowers his wand.

"I want some bloody answers," he says. Harry sighs.

"And you will have them," I say. "But it's going to be a long story. Let's get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Grudgingly Ron agrees. Kreature places our trunks in our rooms and we settle in for the night.


	21. Chapter 21: What Once Was

**AN: Thanks for reading, favorite-ing, following and reviewing, makes my day every time. Hope you guys like this chapter. Any questions/concerns/comments or whatnot, drop my a note. Thank you again. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: What Once Was**

We sit in silence at the breakfast table. Kreature hums happily as he places the food before us. Ron's narrowed eyes dart between Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. Draco's muscles are tense throughout his back as he sits straight with practiced ease. Mrs. Malfoy alternates between throwing betrayed looks at Draco and disgusted looks at the rest of the company.

Mr. Lovegood stares oddly at the plain chandelier above the table with his head cocked to the side and lips moving without sound. Luna smiles at everyone with that disconnected look. Harry's eyes shift over us with a calculating glint. I clear my throat.

"So, many of you may be confused about the current arrangements," I start. Mrs. Malfoy lefts out a soft huff, but no one else reacts except to turn to me. "It's a rather long, complicated tale, but I will do my best to answer any questions you have." A general round of nods urge me forward.

I tell them everything. I ghost over the details of a long and painful war that was eventually lost. I mention a spell that was passed to me via Dumbledore's portrait in the headmaster's office after the last battle, but don't mention specifics. Mrs. Malfoy glares at Draco when I say that he walked in and remembers too. Draco refuses to shrink beneath her gaze, opting to sit taller.

Explaining that the spell comes with a cost, Harry squeezes my hand as he steps in to say I paid for this chance for our world with the lives of my parents. Gasps go around the table and even Mrs. Malfoy looks pityingly at me.

"I was taken by Voldemort," I say, "and imprisoned." I look to Draco, knowing I can't say more.

"She was imprisoned at Malfoy Manor," Draco says in even tones.

"You bastard," Ron's snaps at him.

"Ron," I warn. Draco's eyes narrow at the red head.

"She was tortured daily, sometimes more by Bellatrix," Draco continues, looking steadily at Ron who looks ready to throw curses or punches, whichever is easiest.

"Draco," I chastise, "that's not what they need to know." He rolls his eyes with fake laziness at me.

"The dark lord tortured her as well and that is when she offered something up," Draco continues, "the death of Dumbledore." Everyone, excluding the Malfoys and Luna, look shocked and betrayed. Harry turns to me with disbelief burning in his eyes. I look to my lap as his face turns to a scowl.

"She vowed," Draco says a little louder than before, "with an unbreakable vow that he would be dead before the end of the year and that she would not tell a soul except for those who already know of it."

"Explain," Harry demands to me, a dangerous edge to his voice. I do not look up from my lap.

"I knew from my original time line that Dumbledore was sick. He died at the end of our sixth year, though it wasn't the illness that took him. He had...he had asked Snape to kill him since he was growing weaker and then his death could prove Snape's loyalty. When I was captured, Voldemort came in and...and...anyways he wanted information for the thing Dumbledore had destroyed. I was rather delirious at this point and I told him Dumbledore would die. He took it as an offer. I knew he would die regardless so I made the vow so that I could leave."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry whispers.

"He didn't want you or anyone to mourn him while he still lived," I answer softly. "He wanted to have those days untainted with the knowledge." Harry nods slowly. I reach for his hand and squeeze it tightly.

"We have been working with Dumbledore to make this time different," I say, turning back to the group. "Draco has been helping me. We are much more prepared than we were last time around. We will win this."

Mrs. Malfoy scoffs and looks away.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Ron spits, glaring at Draco. Draco meets his eye with equal displeasure.

"I trust him," I answer. Ron turns his gaze to me, his anger not diminishing, but rather mixing with disbelief and betrayal.

"He's probably playing you," Ron answers back harshly.

"Draco has spent the year helping me," I say, unwilling to back down. It's best to get this all out now, no matter that we are tired and grieving. "We wouldn't be in nearly as great a position now if it wasn't for his help."

"He's who you have been spending all that time with?" Disgust takes over as the predominate emotion on his face as his lips pull back in a sneer. I will not shy away.

"Yes."

"Just because you're shagging him doesn't mean he can be trusted," Ron shoots back. "I would say that even more reason not to trust him." Mrs. Malfoy's eyes go wide and look between Draco and I horrified.

"This is why you brought us here?" she demands. "For your slag?" Draco blushes, but looks equally angry. My eyebrows reach into my hairline.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," I shout above the sudden glares and questioning looks being tossed around. "How dare you. I have not been shagging anyone, unlike some people." Ron turns red under my glare. "Draco remembers the war and that is what provided this change of sides. It was terrible and you may not understand that, but I will not tolerate you acting like a child. We have a war going on and if you cannot put aside the past then you cannot stay here. We cannot afford to be fighting among ourselves."

Ron growls and looks to Harry for support. Harry doesn't look away, just shakes his head sadly. Ron's eyes narrow further at the display.

"You can just abandon your friends, weasel," Draco needles him.

"I would never," Ron shouts back.

"You did before," Draco replies calmly. Ron heaves in heavy breaths.

"Ron," I speak softly. "I think we all need some time to process things. Let's just eat some breakfast and let things settle." Ron grabs his plate and stand.

"I'm not eating with them," he hisses and marches away. Mrs. Malfoy stands after he has left.

"I believe I will take my breakfast in my room as well," she says coldly. "Draco?" He shakes his head and she glares. "Kreature, take my food," she snaps. Kreature looks to Harry who gives him a weary nod and elf and woman disappear.

"What was that about?" I whisper to Draco. He heaves a sigh.

"Pureblood politics in their finest," he says tiredly, finally slumping in his seat. "She refuses to break bread with this company. Eating with one is an act of alliance or at least agreement not to work against the other." I nod.

"That went rather well," Luna says dreamily. Harry gives her a tired smile. "One of the better possible outcomes," she adds. I scrutinize her. I'll have to ask her about that in private.

We sink into silence at we eat breakfast, the morning having already been too long.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The afternoon finds me wandering the halls alone. I happen upon Mrs. Malfoy speaking with the painting of Mrs. Black.

"He killed her son," I whisper. Mrs. Malfoy swirls around to look at me.

"Excuse me?" she replies coldly.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD," the painting shrieks. Mrs. Malfoy rolls her eyes and says a spell that cannot be heard over the yelling and then it is silent.

"Give it a rest," Mrs. Malfoy give the painting a long, reprimanding look.

"Voldemort," I speak. She turns back to me with a cold glare. "Voldemort killed her son."

"Sirius was hardly any son of her's by the time he met his end," Mrs. Malfoy replies. I shake my head sadly.

"Regulus, her younger son, Voldemort had him killed as well." She doesn't reply. "He had a change of heart, realize that the pain and death wasn't really what he wanted in his life or for this world. When _his master_, found that out, he had him killed." She regards me with cold, calculating eyes and thin lips.

"Do you think he would have hesitated in killing your son?" I ask. Her lips press together harder and brows dip low. I walk away. She can think about that for now. I really do need to learn that spell though.

~OoOoOoOoO~

It was just Harry, Draco, the Lovegoods and me for dinner. Ron and Mrs. Malfoy insisting on eating in their rooms again.

"Do you think he'll decide to leave?" I ask Harry in a low voice. Draco on my other side scowls. Harry shrugs.

"There's an 82% chance he stays," Luna replies airly between bites.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Though it drops to 37.2% if Draco goes and "speaks" to him about you."

"What?" I look to Draco who has narrowed eyes at the blonde.

"He wants Ron to know that he can't speak to you like that and it's none of his business who you do and don't shag," she continues as if everything is normal. I turn red, but Draco's color is taking a more green tint.

"Were you?" I whisper.

"64% chance that he decides it's worth it," Luna adds. "Actually," she touches the edge of the fork to her bottom lip, "that's now 97.1% now that he knows it makes it more likely for Ron to leave. Sorry about that." She smiles and takes another bite of the potatoes. Mr. Lovegood looks away, a few salty drops sliding down his face. Luna frowns at her father before looking back at her meal, a bit more subdued.

"How do you know all that, Luna?" Harry asks. Luna smiles brightly.

"I can see it," she says. Harry nods absently, though obviously doesn't understand.

"I'm afraid I must get back to my room," Mr. Lovegood says as he suddenly stands. "The nargles are trying to take it over, you see." He nods and walks away without a backward glance.

"What do you mean "see?"" I bring the attention back to the matter. Luna chuckles.

"With my eyes." I mostly stifle my exasperated sigh.

"What do you see?" I press. She cocks her head to the side and then shrugs.

"Everything," she answers.

"Everything?"

"Yep," she smiles widely.

"I...I don't understand."

"What is...what could be...how likely...everything," she shrugs again.

"Like a...seer?" Harry asks. "Prophecies?" Harry's face is pale. Luna makes a noncommittal head gesture.

"Seers don't remember the prophecies," I remind.

"Well seers make prophecies and prophets see," Luna says. "It's rather odd, but yes."

"You're a prophet?" Draco gasps. Luna shrugs, but nods. "I thought that was legend. There hasn't been a reported case in 800 years and none of them had been verified."

_Neither had the Deathly Hallows,_ I think.

"I think the word prophet is a bit gaudy," Luna says with an eye roll. "Mum, thought so too."

"Your mother was a prophet?" Draco asks with obvious disbelief.

"Why yes," Luna beams. "I do miss her."

"So let me get this straight," Harry says, "you see the future."

"Not really," I correct. "The books I read about it theorize that they see the possible futures since nothing is set in stone and the likeness for each event." Luna nods.

"Could you tell us if we win?" Harry whispers anxiously. Her smile fades and she shakes her head.

"It's so far away," she whispers. "So much could change between now and then. I could not say either way. Plus I would have to prepare to see something that far, it's not like the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Draco says. "You can see two weeks without meditation. How powerful are you?" His eyes sweep over the young witch. She shrugs.

"May I ask you something?" I ask nervously, but slight scepticism seeping in. Luna consents. "Can you write down the possible futures for me for tonight along with their likeness and seal it in an envelop? I would like to read them tomorrow." She offers a knowing smile.

"Sure."

One way or another, I will know tomorrow morning. Though tonight I think I might need to speak with Draco.


	22. Chapter 22: Prophet

**AN: For those wondering, this story is cannon complaint for the most part. However, I do take some liberties with things either not discussed or only hinted at, nurturing specific traits of the characters then letting them run wild. Ron may not come off great in this chapter, but this is not a Ron bashing story. His character will be rounded out over the next four to five chapters. If you have questions, ask. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 22: Prophet**

"A word?" I whisper to Draco as I fall into step behind him when he tried to escape after dinner. I grip his sleeve and steer him into the one of the studies. It looks remarkably cleaner than on previous stays. I sit on one of the couches as Draco leans against the wall, arms crossed over his wide chest. The indifferent mask is firmly in place as he regards me. The silence stretches.

"Was Luna telling the truth? Were you planning on speaking with Ron about...about that?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies, eyes not leaving my face.

"Why?"

"I do not need that imbecile making things difficult, or rather more so, with Mother," he answers evenly. I look at my lap.

"Was that all?" I say softly. He is still looking at me, but I don't dare see the emotions touch his features.

"It wasn't proper for him to take out his confusion on you or say such crass things, especially given the audience." I nod. Glancing up at him, I have one more request.

"Don't speak with Ron, Draco," I ask. "It will not end well and I rather not...Just don't, okay?"

"I believe Lovegood already stated the odds. Anything else?"

"No."

"Goodnight Hermione," he says and slips out of the door.

"Goodnight," I whisper to the now empty room. The quiet of the room grows as I think over the less than 24 hours that we have had in the house. My blood boils as I think of Ron. My feet are moving before I even decide.

BAM. Ron's door smacks opens. He's sitting on the edge of the bed and jumps when I entered.

"Ronald I have half a mind to take my wand to you, reminding you of your mum before I send you running back to her," I yell. Ron looks shocked and more than a little scared.

"'Mione?" he replies back weakly.

"Oh don't you dare try to 'Mione' me. I cannot believe you would say those things to me of all people," I rant, closing in on the boy. "Perhaps you don't remember, but it was only six months ago that I caught you and Lavender and then you have the gall to accusing me of blinded and having relations of Draco."

"When did it become Draco, eh?" Ron bit back, anger giving him courage.

"When he was there for me when you weren't," I answer.

"I would have been there if you were hanging out with that snake all the time," he defends.

"Who do you think taught me occlumency, huh? I had to bloody learn. And you know what, it is not any of your bloody business who I have relations with, so grow up."

"Grow up? You're the one hanging out with Slytherins. That family is poison and that lot will be the end of us."

"Draco signed a magically binding contract that he would not work against us," I answer softly. "There was a time, you know, when you trusted me completely. I don't know when or why that changed. But after everything I have done, am still doing and will do...after everything I've...I've lost," I choke out, "I don't understand how you could possibly question that I would ever do anything to jeopardize our chances, no matter what my feeling are."

I shake my head and don't bother to wipe a few tears making their way down my face. I walk out the door in steady steps in spite of the hole in my chest. Harry steps out of his room next to Ron's and holds out his arms. I step into them and snake my arms around his waist.

"Did you have a chance to grieve them?" Harry asks softly into my hair.

"I didn't even get a chance to bury them," I whisper back. "I don't know what happened to their bodies."

"I'm so sorry."

"Another set of parents sacrificed in this war," I say bitterly. I look up into Harry's green eyes. "How many more have to die before we can put this war to bed?" He frowns and shakes his head as he releases me.

"I don't know." Harry nods to someone behind me. I turn to see Draco disappearing into his room. Harry squeezes my hand. When I look at him, he smiles.

"But we will finishes this," he says. I nod with the half smile that is all that I can manage. "Get some sleep."

"You too," I say. I collapse into my bed, meditating for an half an hour before allowing sleep to take me.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The next morning I quickly rip open the envelope containing Luna's prediction. Neat script stares up at me from the parchment.

_Hermione's Evening, Tuesday, July 1, 1997_

_99.1% Hermione will corner Draco to ask him about why he wanted to speak to Ron._

_-In the 0.9% that Draco escapes, 49% Hermione will yell at Ron._

_86% Draco will lie and say the predominate reason for speaking with Ron is to avoid issues with his mother._

_31% Hermione will not ask further about motives._

_92% Hermione will ask Draco not to speak with Ron._

_97% Draco will say her words do not persuade him._

_-16% Draco will still talk to Ron if Hermione asks him not to._

_84% Hermione will yell at Ron about the comments he made about her and Draco._

_77% Hermione will forget to put up a silencing charm during their argument._

_6% Ron will see reason during the argument and apologize._

_-If the silencing charm is not in place, 95% Harry will comfort Hermione._

_-If the silencing charm is in place, 64% Hermione cries herself to sleep and has nightmares that wake the house._

_-If the silencing charm is in place, 36% Hermione will break something._

_99% Hermione will read this before leaving her bed or talking to others._

_-That drops to 65% if Hermione wakes the house with a nightmare._

_100% Hermione comes to the conclusion that Luna is a prophet after reading this._

"Oh Merlin," I say aloud. "Luna is a prophet."

I head to Luna's room without changing out of my sleeping clothes and knock tentatively.

"Come in, Hermione" her dreamy voice floats through the door. I peek my head in as I open the door. Luna, fully dressed, sits cross legged on the bed facing the door expectantly. I slip in and close the door behind me, whispering a silencing spell. Slipping a chair out from it's place at the desk, I sit.

"You read my prediction," Luna states.

"Yes," I reply, my eyebrows furrowing down. "Can you tell which predictions came true? Can you see the past?"

"I will know if I look at the predictions," she answers lightly. "But I cannot see the past, well not in the way that you are thinking. I can see which of the futures I saw take place, but I know it as it happens and can feel which predictions happened when I look at it. But I cannot know of someone's past that I did not see as the future first. That was my mother's gift." Luna smiles.

"You and your mother had different abilities?"

"Very few prophets can see past, present and future, only the most powerful. Most can see two, but they are intertwined. For me, I can see the possible future and then feel which future is being chosen in the present." Luna looks off over my shoulder. Silence falls over us until I break it.

"And your mother?" Her answering smile is blinding, both heartfelt happiness and deep longing.

"She could see the past and the future for a person, like two roads stretching off of them in different directions. They were connected by the person. She could not see multiple people at once and it was tiresome to think of the all the people and how they intertwined and see each past and future."

"Can you see multiples people at once?"

"Yes, if I think of a place and time, I can see all the futures passing through there," Luna replies with a careless shrug.

"At what cost," I whisper. She touches my hand.

"I cannot see myself," she offers. "Or how my presence will affect things, change them. Prophets can never see themselves, that is their weakness." I nod.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The house takes on an eerie quiet throughout the day. The occupants taking solace alone to deal with their emotions. Ron has barely been seen outside his room, as has Mrs. Malfoy. While Mr. Lovegood spends time wandering the house, he rarely interacts with others. It is this that drives me to the library of the house.

Harry sits in the window alcove, staring at the colored glass. He doesn't look up as I enter. A small frown pulls down my lips and eyes, before I duck my head and go over to a shelf of tomes.

"He tortured Snape," Harry's voice floats to me. I turn to see he is still looking at the window. With purposeful steps, I head towards him.

"Voldemort?" I ask. He nods. "Why?"

"For killing Dumbledore so soon or so late," he replies, his tone emotionless.

"How do you know?" Harry finally looks at me.

"I watched," he whispered, voice quivering. "I opened the door and I saw through Voldemort."

"Did...did _he_ know you were there?" I press.

"No."

"Harry…"

"He couldn't, Hermione," Harry answers as he turns back to the window. "The connection was still bound. I just…wanted to know."

"Is Snape…?"

"Alive." I sigh at that. "Voldemort was furious that he neither stopped Dumbledore from destroying three horcruxes or waited long enough that you died too. It...well Snape explained there wasn't time and that this was the only chance they would get. He'll survive."

"Good," I whisper. I settle into a chair near Harry and stare at the window as well, the sparkling glass of swirling purples and blues and blacks. It is pretty, but at the moment it feels dark and foreboding.

"Do you think we can actually win?" Harry asks after a long while.

"I have to," I answer. "What was this worth if we don't?" He nods at the window.

"What came of Luna's prediction?" he says, but it seems more like filling the silence than actual curiosity.

"She's a prophet," I answer simply.

"Will that change anything?" he asks, finally turning to me once more. I open my mouth, searching for the words.

"I wouldn't have told you if it wouldn't help," Luna's voice comes from the door.

"I thought you said-" I begin.

"I said I couldn't say the outcome for sure right now, but that doesn't mean that I can't help you sway it," she replies both confident and light.

"How…" Harry's voice fades beside me as his green eyes focus on the small blonde. Her smile is wide and bright.

"We plan," she says, as if it is the easiest thing in the world. "We plan the whole battle, making changes as necessary, when I see the possibilities swing out of our favor. You strike when we know you can win. Unless you rather not?" she adds with a wink. Harry smiles at her.

"No, that sounds good," he answers easily. The lines around his eyes seem to recede as he stares at the miracle witch, the one that shouldn't be real. I slip away as Luna comes to sit next to him, letting them have their moments before there isn't a moment to spare.


	23. Chapter 23: Death of a Death Eater

**AN: I'm in a great mood and the lovely reviewer Life-is-rolling-keep-on-going said they couldn't wait for the next chapter. So wth, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is under the protection of copy right including, but not limited to, JK Rowling and lyrics by 3OH!3.**

**Chapter 23: Death of a Death Eater**

Things have settled into a quiet routine over the first week in the Black house. Mrs. Malfoy was still refusing to eat meals with the rest of the house, but Ron had joined by dinner on the third day. While there were not any arguments between the occupants, glares were frequent between Draco and Ron. Luna stating that they would need to wait three weeks before we started planning left little else to do. Kreature and Luna seemed to be the only ones at ease in the current predicament.

The quiet dinner is interrupted by a shriek from up stairs. Harry, Ron, Draco and I rush to Mrs. Malfoy's room. The window in her room in open, an owl just visible flying away. Mrs. Malfoy sits in a heap on the floor, sobbing. Scattered around her are various moving pictures.

Each picture shows Lucius Malfoy in different moments of torture, both spell induced and physically disabling. The amount of pain screams from the picture even in its silence. Mrs. Malfoy holds one last picture in her hands. This one doesn't move. It is simply Mr. Malfoy dead, in pieces.

With a simple wave of his wand, Draco silently vanishes the photos. He drops to his knees and places an arm around the woman.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispers. For a moment she allows it, taking comfort. Then, with a snarl, she pushes him away and stands.

"This is your fault, Draco," she screeches. "It is all your fault he is dead. How could you? Your own father?"

"Spare me," Draco snaps back, standing as well. "Please Mother, tell me that that house is not a graveyard. How if we had gone back death wouldn't have been our reward. Perhaps it would come quick in a flash of green light. Or maybe slowly, dying a bit every day. Forgive me for not wanting to watch your grey eyes turn flat and empty again. A dementor may be faster but the result is the same either way."

"If you really believe that then why not bring your Father?" Narcissa advances. "Why leave him to an unkind death?" A cold laugh echoes around the room.

"That bastard would not have come if you begged him. He would have turned us over to the dark lord and watched as we were tortured for information before we were fed to that bloody snake. Hold no delusions, Mother, that misplaced loyalty you hold for him was not returned." With a swish of fabric, Draco leaves the room.

It takes a moment before anyone moves or thinks. When the spell is broken, I sprint after the man.

"Leave me," I hear Mrs. Malfoy shout behind me. The boys hurry to leave her alone. I catch up with Draco stalking towards him room at the door.

"Wait," I huff, slightly out of breath. He turns to me slowly.

"Hermione, I-" he starts.

"Don't shut me out," I whisper. The pain in his eyes breaking my heart. He opens the door and leaves it wide, letting me in first.

Once alone in the dim room, I walk to his side and wrap my arms around his waist. His arms fall around me, holding me tightly. I feel the shuddered breaths moving through his chest. He pulls back slightly and puts a hand on either side of my face. His stormy eyes are conflicted as he stares into mine.

"I'm not brave," he whispers. I don't respond. He keeps eyes contact as he steps forward until my back is against the wall.

"I'm not brave enough," he whispers once more. His breath heats my face. "Do you understand?" I shake my head a much as I can with his hands where they are. Draco heaves a sigh and swallows.

"There was only one way I knew to chase the demons away in the last war. It was only for a moment, but it was all I had. I...I need a moment," he says, eyes willing me to understand. It clicks in my head and my lungs freeze. He can't mean…

"Draco, I...I can't be a...erm..quick shag," I stutter. "I just…" Draco steps away.

"I understand," he says, the mask slipping into place.

"Draco," I say and reach for him. His mask wavers but he doesn't come into reach.

"I just want to be alone," he says stiffly.

"But…"

"Please." I let my hand fall to my side and nod. Walking slowly to the door, I turn once my hand touches the handle. He's looking away, the pain barely hidden, but still there. I slip out of the door, closing it silently.

Once it had clicked shut there was a loud crash and a scream before everything went silent. I try the doorknob and it's locked.

"Alohomora," I say with my wand in my hand. The door doesn't budge. I kick it in frustration with no response. The silence is troubling, less quiet and more absence of all sound, a silencing spell. I step back.

"Confringo," I shout, the door being blasted inward off the hinges. A swish and flick and the door hovers where it is as I walk in. I place the door back in a place and mutter a repairing spell before turning back to the room.

Draco is panting surrounded by overturned furniture in varying states of disarray and brokenness.

"Reparo Maxima," I call out to the room. The items repair themselves and return to the original placement. Draco watches me, panting slower. He looks wary with hunched shoulders and wild eyes.

"I believe you made yourself clear before, Granger," Draco says, pulling himself up to stand straight.

"I would have if you didn't throw me out," I snap back. "And when did we go back to Granger?" He sighs.

"Please, _Hermione_, I just need to be alone right now."

"Well that's too bad," I say, taking steps to him. "Because I don't want to leave you alone." I slip my arms around him and rest my head against his chest. He holds me tight for a moment, then tries to push me away.

"I can't right now," he says. I step back.

"You can't what?" I ask, with more snap to my tone than I meant.

"I can't be this close to you, not right now."

"Why?"

"I made it through the war doing things I'm not proud of," he snaps suddenly. "I've made peace with it because I was trying to survive and to stay sane. Now you stand there and it feels just like before, but I can't have you. I can't touch you. So I can't stand to have you here and watch me, and to still feel cold."

The pain is evident in every strain muscle. I want it to go away. I want to see him smirk and roll his eyes and to banter back and forth. I remember the haunted look in his eye when he went back to his bed after waking me from my nightmare. I remember the soft way in which he touched me and healed my injuries. I remember passionate debates and quiet evenings looking at the stars.

I snake my hands around his neck, stepping onto the tips of my toes to crush my lips to his. His hands, one on my back holding me to him and the other in my hair, are there immediately. He deeps the kiss, trying to drink me in. I place both my hands on his chest and push him back. I stumble when he releases me.

"I won't be a quick shag," I tell him seriously, "but the doesn't mean I want to only be friends. Are you sure that's what you want? All of me?" My voice shakes slightly at the end. The pixies in my stomach doing flips and making my hands quake softly. Draco stalks towards me.

"I want _you_, Hermione Jean Granger," he whispers before kissing me again. He pushes me until we both stumble onto the bed without breaking the kiss. I pull my lips away.

"Not tonight," I whisper. Snuggling into his side. "I just want to be here for you."

"Okay," he replies, pulling me closer in his arms. "Sleep."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Ron, don't," Harry whispers harshly.

"Ge'off me," Ron snaps back loudly. The door bangs open, Harry curses not so softly as he trails after Ron into the room.

"Not having relations with anyone, eh?" Ron yells at me. I blink several time through the confusion.

"What are you…" my voice trails away as my eyes glance around the room that is obviously not mine.

"Get. Out," Draco barks out from beside me on the bed, arm still draped oper my stomach. With sleepiness still clouding his eyes, the arm around me tightens and pulls me closer.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron shouts.

"I would like to know that as well," comes the cold voice of Mrs. Malfoy from the doorway. Draco growls.

"Everyone, just get the hell out of my room," Draco yells. "I'm going back to sleep." He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck, making it clear I wasn't allowed to leave. To spite the obvious display of going back to sleep, I could feel his muscles still strung tight.

"We need to discuss this..._development_," Mrs. Malfoy sneers.

"Yes," Ron agrees. The woman turn her nose at Ron.

"It's a family matter," she replies shortly.

"Com'on 'Mione," Ron says, holding a hand out to me. The rumbling in Draco's chest may not be auditable, but I feel it, his arm around my waist tightening. I narrow my eyes at my red-headed friend.

"I believe Draco request that you left his room, not me," I reply coldly. Draco smirks against my neck. Ron's eyes flash between us, narrowing more and more. He release a huff.

"When he treats you like dragon shite and then throws you away heartbroken, I don't want to hear it," Ron snaps, turning on his heels and leaving. Harry sighs and follows him out, mouthing a 'sorry' before he disappeared. The door snaps shut with Mrs. Malfoy still in the room.

"Draco," she drawls after a moment of silence.

"Yes, mother," he replies without shifting the position of me firmly wrapped in his embrace.

"I can't believe you would do this in a time like this," she scolds. Draco sighs and finally sits up.

"Doing what?" he accuses, throwing me an apologetic look before staring unflinchingly at his mother.

"You know what you are doing and with...with _her._" I suddenly understand the apology, his mother disapproves because I'm a muggle-born, not because her son was caught in bed with a girl.

"Why don't you just say it, Mother?" Draco snaps, getting to his feet. "Are the words too crude for you? Or do you realize that you prejudice is the only inferior thing in this house?" he stalks towards her as he speaks. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes go cold.

"Your father just passed and you think now is the time for your little 'rebellion?'" she asks.

"Rebellion?" Draco roars, followed by a cold laugh. "I have spent _years_ fighting for a cause even you couldn't justify anymore, just to keep you breathing. But you want to tell me that Father's death is my fault? Go ahead. You want me to watch those pictures of him being tortured? Say the word. You want to lecture me on how we should have stayed? I don't care. But don't you dare call Hermione a "little rebellion." For once you are safe and I don't have to pretend that crusade was anything more than a power grab. I can do what I want and I want her."

Mrs. Malfoy is for once silent in her shock.

"What would your father say?" she tries again, her voice wavering.

"I couldn't give a damn," Draco replies. Her lips spread into a thin line.

"As you wish," she hisses, turning and leaving the room with a snap. Draco's shoulders sag and a sigh passes his lips. He turns and crawls back onto the bed, collapsing next to me.

"Do you want to talk?" I say after a long moment.

"No," he sighs. I nod.

"Thank you," I whisper, before letting silence claim us.


	24. Chapter 24: Adding to the House

**AN: I'm going camping for the holiday weekend which mean no internet. So...this chapter comes early. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed, it sends me into a ridiculous little happy dance every time. Review more for video of said happy dance. JK, that is so not happening. Anyways, if you feel so inclined, let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 24: Adding to the House**

Another week and a half slip away with little incident. Mrs. Malfoy is seen even less than before after the confrontation with Draco. Ron spends most days muttering to Harry about quidditch or playing wizarding chess with Harry, Luna, or Mr. Lovegood. Mr. Lovegood wanders mostly, but the vacant look in his eyes has been replaced with immense sadness.

Luna and Harry tend to always be found together, between easy conversations and stolen glances, I was happy that had found something good through all of this. Still, I'm getting antsy. I've asked Luna six times if we can start yet, only for her shake her head and say 'just a bit longer.

Draco and I continue as we had at Hogwarts, rotating between passionate debates and comfortable silence spent reading, only with more kissing involved.

~OoOoOoOoO~

It's the rare morning when it's only Harry and me in the library. I'm interrogating him slightly about Luna, however he's sidestepping the question. Draco walks in with long, hurried strides. A hand pushes itself through his hair once more.

"We need to talk," he gasp out. Harry looks back and forth between my confusion and Draco, before standing and heading to the door.

"You can stay," Draco says without even looking away.

"What is it?" I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch. He seems to be going into some sort of shock and his hands are cold.

"Are you-" I start to ask.

"Tracy," Draco cuts me off. "Tracy contacted me."

"Okay," I draw the sounds out, not understanding.

"She...er…she needs a place to go," he says. "Her family...they're dead." His face goes a little paler.

"Oh Draco," I say, wrapping an arm around him.

"She's hiding, but it won't be long…" his voice trails away. His wild eyes snap to Harry standing awkwardly. "Please let her come here," he begs.

"Er…" Harry looks to me for help.

"What was her alliance in the last war?" I ask Draco. He looks to me, the wild fear subsiding.

"Her family was neutral," he says. "They attempted to stay that way and it was fine at first. But then when the war dragged on and the first year passed, neutral wasn't acceptable anymore. Her parents were stubborn. Her mom's a muggleborn you know, well...was. They killed her parents and then gave her the option to pick a side without them. She was so...angry. She tried to fight, but she was captured. Death would have been kinder but the Dark Lord wanted to make an example of what happened if you refused, and that there were things that were far worse than death. I'm glad she doesn't remember." A shiver went through his body.

"Where is she now?" I whisper.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just know she has no where to go and not long…"

I look to Harry, his eyebrows low and lips pulled back from his teeth is disgust. His eyes meet mine for a moment and he nods.

"Send word that she can come here. I'll meet her and bring her," I tell him. He crushes me against him, before standing up. He nods to Harry before he leaves.

"Everytime I think I've seen the depth of evil," Harry says as he slouches down next to me, "I find there is something worse that Voldemort has done." I smile sadly at him.

"That sums up the last war," I reply. He looks at me.

"How did you survive?"

"I had you," I reply. "But this time will be better. This time we'll be able to protect more people and stop it before it happens." Harry nods, but rests his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes anyways.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Luna said you should be fine as long as you get out by 10:30," Harry says nervously.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I tell him. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"I should go instead," he suggests for the fiftieth time in the last 24 hours.

"We've been over this," I say, pulling on a light jacket over my T-shirt and jeans. "It would be too dangerous for you go. I'll be fine." I tuck my hair into a bun then cover it with a black fabric hat. I throw my arms out to the sides.

"Muggle enough?" I ask. Harry nods solemnly.

"I don't like that you're going alone."

"Harry, enough. Nothing is going to happen."

"Okay."

"I've got to go." Harry hugs me tight and then lets me go. Draco steps forward.

"You know the questions?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Stop, both of you. I am prepared and everything is going to be fine," I snap. "I'll be back with Tracy in no time." I peck Draco on the lips and step back, wand in hand.

"Be careful," Draco warns. I nod and disapparate.

I appear in a dark alley in London. I cast a couple hurried charms to disperse the leftover magic from the apparition, then stow my wand. With hands in my jacket pockets, I stroll out of the alleyway. I walk eight blocks-doubling back a few times to make sure I wasn't being followed as well as a few detection spells-and walk into a small cafe. I pay for a scone and settle down in the corner.

The cafe is busy, as it should be at 9:50 in the morning. My eyes shift over the people, looking for small ticks that they don't belong, don't quite fit in. Even with a couple shady characters, everyone is perfectly muggle.

The door chimes as it opens again. A girl with brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and dirty jeans walks in. One hand is balled into a fist at her side while the other clenches something in the pocket of a coat that is too big for her. The tension in her shoulders doesn't relax as she scans the area. When her eyes land on me, she releases a slow breath and takes uncertain steps in my direction.

"Tracy," I stand and motion to the seat across from me. She moves the seat so that she can see most of the room before sitting. She glances around the room once more.

"So umm...he said you would take me somewhere...safe?" Tracy starts.

"Yes," I reply. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions and then we can go."

"Okay."

"What animal do you fear the most?" Tracy squirms at the questions.

"Snakes," she answers softly. I nod.

"Who was your favorite Hogwarts professor?"

"Flitwick."

"Good, we just have to be sure," I say.

"What about you?" she asks. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"Ask anything you wish," I reply.

"Er...who was with you when you were petrified?" I eyebrows knit together.

"Penny Clearwater," I say. She nods.

"Can we go now?" She looks around the room again. I pull out a piece of parchment and mumble to it.

"Read this." Her eyes glance over the page and then look back at me. I stow the parchment away after clearing it. I stand and motion for her to follow me. The clock reads 10:05 am.

We duck into an alleyway on one side the cafe with an apartment building on the other side. Once concealed behind the dumpster, I take her arm and pop away. On the top doorstep of Grimmauld Place, I nod three times. Draco pulls open the door.

"Who are you named after?" he asks me.

"My Grandma Jean," I answer and he lets us in. Tracy throws her arms around Draco and immediately begins sobbing. Motioning to the kitchen with my head, Draco follows me to it, pulling the upset witch with him.

I set about making tea as Draco whispers comforting words to Tracy.

"Thanks," Draco glances at me as I set the two cups of tea and a calming draught on the table. I nod and walk away, allowing the ex-Slytherins some privacy for the difficult conversation.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Two hours later, Draco seeks me out in the library.

"How is she?" I ask looking up at him. He sighs and sits down next to me.

"Sleeping."

"I don't think she's done that since...it happened," I venture carefully.

"No, she was too scared she would be found," he says. "I leant her a shirt to sleep in, but we'll need to do something as far as clothes. She has her wand, her father's coat and a necklace that her parents gave her, but she didn't have time to pack."

"We'll take care of it." Draco nods.

"I didn't know the details before," he sighs. "About…" I touch his hand. He shakes his head and pulls me closer.

"It'll be okay," I try to comfort.

"No," he replies, "it will never be okay. But we will make them pay for everything we can never get back." The steel in his voice fills me with confidence that maybe we could do just that. Then again, we may be lucky to win the war. Justice is a whole other thing.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna smiles as Tracy sits down across from her at the dinner table. Tracy nods back, but sinks a little into Draco's side who seated beside her. From what Draco had told me, I knew the friendship between them was similar to Harry and mine. Draco didn't particularly hang out with Tracy as much, but he viewed her a little sister and helped her navigate the Slytherin politics that her half-blood upbring didn't prepare her for, protecting and defending her when necessary.

Though the part that Tracy would always feel indebted for was how he took her aside the first few years and taught her what she needed to stand on her own two feet, an essential part of staying safe in the Slytherin house. A protector might not always be there. It must have been hell when Draco wasn't able to save her from her fate before. His panic yesterday morning making perfect sense.

"What the hell is that?" Ron shouts when he enters the kitchen.

"What did you say weasel?" Draco bites back dangerously.

"Is this becoming a bloody shelter for recovering Death Eaters or something?" Ron yells, waving his hand at Tracy and Draco.

"Ronald," I snap. Sure we had forgotten to tell him about our new housemate in the rush to get her to safety, but Ron needs to stop rushing to judgement.

"Better recovering Death Eaters than vermin like you, weasel," Tracy snaps, standing up red faced. "Did your mum kick you out because they could afford to feed another useless prat with no manner?"

"Leave my family out of it," Ron says.

"Why? You make your stupid accusation but you can take someone telling you the truth? Get your facts straight, I have never been a Death Eater, I will never be a Death Eater. Unfortunately for you, you will never be more than a talentless oaf who's lucky if he can tell one end of his wand from the other. Your lack of intelligence makes me want to ask if you were dropped on your head as a child, but your face is evidence enough that it met the ground in a detrimental incident." Tracy finishes looking indifferent and collected, with a slight smirk.

Ron fumes, staring daggers at the brunette. His hand twitches before going for his wand, only for Harry to drag him out of the kitchen, claiming he needed to calm down. With Ron gone, Tracy shrugs and sit back down. She looks around and smiles.

"What?" she asks innocently. Draco burst out laughing.

"It's good to have you here, Trace," he says. "Really livens up the place." He winks and she gives him a genuine smile.

"So...dinner?" she asks. Laughter goes around the table and Kreature places the dishes on the table, beaming as he does so.

"So Tracy," I start, "have any embarrassing stories about Draco?" I smile mischievously at the girl and she returns it.

"Do I? Oh yeah," she replies.

"Watch it Davis," Draco cuts in. "I have more on you if you really want to go that route." Tracy rolls her eyes and mouths 'later' to me. Draco turns back to his food sighing, which only makes me laugh again.


	25. Chapter 25: Lining Up Pieces

**AN: Those who have been waiting for Ron's character to be rounded out, here you are. Both Ron and Hermione have good points at the end of this chapter, I just hope it comes across well and not like I'm trying to change Ron completely. He hasn't been very present in this story thus far, but he is still best friends with Harry and Hermione, so he will be more involved going forward.**

**Chapter 25: Lining Up Pieces**

Late morning finds Draco, Tracy and me in a sitting room, the curtains thrown open to allow in the natural light of late July. The ex-Slytherins play a game of wizarding chess and I find them more entertaining than the book I was reading. Their insults veiled as advice keeps things interesting.

"I'm not sure that is a good move for you Knight," Tracy suggests lightly. "Though it would probably be a move that Weasley would approve of." She appears thoughtful.

"Weasley, surprisingly, can actually play a decent game of chess," Draco answers in the same tone. "His strategies might be able to improve your game." I hide behind my book as I fight my giggling.

"Something to say, Granger?" Tracy asks, moving her bishop to take the knight only to have her queen taken through the opening created by the moved bishop.

"Not at all," I laugh. Tracy narrows her eyes at the space that housed the queen before, then glanced around the board.

"So is this how you spend your days?" she asks.

"For now," I answer.

"Arrangements being made?" she presses, moving another piece to protect her king.

"Erm...soon, we just need…" I glance at Draco. Draco snorts at my discomfort but doesn't look away from the game.

"We need the go ahead from the Prophet Luna," Draco say. "And check." Tracy's eyes who looked to me at the word prophet snap back to the game.

"What?"

"The prophet or the check?" Draco asks smugly.

"You little bastard," she murmurs. I giggle as she turns to the game again, giving it her full concentration. Prophet's can wait, chess cannot. It is only a few more moments before she tips her king over with a frustrated sigh. Draco smirks.

"What is this about a prophet?" she asks, turning to me.

"That'll be me," Luna says, striding into the room, Harry and Ron trailing behind.

"Perfect timing," Draco says, raising a single eyebrow. Luna smirks and offers him a wink.

"What exactly is a 'prophet?'" Tracy eyes Luna cautiously.

"A pain in the arse, really," she answers. "But more specifically, the one who's going to help her," Luna points at me, "survive another war and make peace with the past. Him," she points to Ron, "let go of prejudice and settle down a bit. Him," Harry, "win a war and learn to take care of himself better. Him," Draco, "stay true to who he wants to be, not just who he was told to be. And you," pointing to Tracy, "I'm going to help you get revenge for your mum."

Tracy's eyes go wide for a split second before narrowing.

"How?"

"Do you know who they were?" Luna ask. Tracy shakes her head without taking her eyes off the blonde. "I do. I can also tell you where they will be and when. As well as the best opportunity to enact said revenge."

"Again, how?" Luna smile at the girl.

"Possible futures, I see them all," Luna replies simply.

"So you're not weird?"

"Oh no, I am definitely weird," Luna answers with a laugh. "I just have a little something else on top of it." Tracy shrugs. Luna turns to me. "It's time to start planning."

"Finally," I sigh. Draco sits on the couch beside me and Tracy in the chair on the otherside. Harry and Luna settle on the loveseat facing the couch with a high backed chair pulled up on the side for Ron to sit.

"So first we need to plan the battle," Luna says airily. "When we want it, where and how to get everyone there?"

"The dark lord isn't going to show for a pitched battle," Draco adds. "Not unless there is something he wants really bad and he believes the odds are stacked very much in his favor."

"You would know, wouldn't you," Ron mumbles under his breath. "Ow," he jumps, looking at me angry. I return it with a confused look. Ron glances around the room-all looking slightly concerned, some only for his mental health-then settles down once more. I catch Tracy's smirk from the corner of my eye.

"What if I offer him the chance to kill me?" Harry ask. I shake my head.

"He'll know it's a trap," I reply.

"What about the snake?" Ron asks. The memory of the attack on his father still not fading. "Wouldn't he come for that?"

"Two problems," Draco starts, "One, it would be a suicide mission just trying to get the snake, but two, he wouldn't risk it. He knows we know about the horcruxes and that five are destroyed. He wouldn't risk having the last horcrux destroyed and getting killed all at once. He's arrogant, but caution enough."

"Then how do you suggest," Ron snaps. Draco takes a moment, thinking.

"Death Eaters fall into a four categories: the sadist, the power-hungry, the followers, and the blackmailed. Which of those sound like foolhardy, charge into the fray type?" Draco poses. The silence that follows is broken by him answers his own question. "None. None of the Dark Lord's followers are people who would show up for a pitched battle. They only show when the odds are stacked ridiculously in their favor."

"Then how do we get Voldemort there?" I ask. Draco smirks.

"The taboo," he replies.

"When does it get put into effect?" I ask, catching on.

"It was two months last time, but I'm not sure," he replies.

"86% that he puts it in on Sunday, 11% Saturday and 3% Monday," Luna says lightly. Harry looks back and forth between Luna and Draco and me.

"What's a taboo?" he asks.

"A taboo is a spell keyed to a specific word or phrase that when spoken, certain people can apparate to where it was said. Voldemort used it to find people who weren't scared to say his name. Last time line, he used what they called snatcher to grab people when they said his name," I explain.

"Voldemort or Tom?" Harry asks.

"Voldemort and Tom Riddle." Harry nods.

"So what's this idea?" Harry says. I look to Draco, but he motions for me to speak.

"Well if you triggered the taboo, the snatchers would come to you," I say. "You could put a few out, really sell it, but one or something escaping would immediately go back and report where you are. If they think you messed up, he'll come out to defeat you, not knowing it was a battle."

"But," Draco drawls, "it would have to be a place who could just disapparate from or else they wouldn't believe he was still there. Also, we would probably have to have had a few close calls leading up to it or something because everything going perfectly and then all the sudden you screw up is too suspicious."

"Hogwarts?" Tracy asks. "The snatchers could see he was there, but wouldn't be able to get to him without bringing down the wards. He wouldn't be able to leave if they were watching and they could venture that he thought he was safe there."

"I really didn't want to do this at Hogwarts again," I sigh. Draco places a hand on my knee and squeezes lightly.

"We could hide our forces in the castle," Ron says. "But they could run a diagnostic to see the number of magicals." He frowns at his own revelation.

"Is there a way to hide that?" Harry's question turns all eyes to me.

"There might be," I start slowly, "but I don't know of one. We would need to research to see what we could find." Ron sighs.

"You'd start in the Black Library?" Luna asks, sliding her eyes close.

"Yes," I answer.

"Starting in the north-east corner...and…" Luna's eyes pop open. "You'll find it in there."

"Could you be a trife more specific?" Tracy asks.

"No."

"Okay, then," Tracy says with the roll of her eyes.

"When shall we have it?" Luna asks.

"How far can you see?" Draco counters. Luna smiles in return.

"As far as we need to, but the further away the less sure it is," she replies in her patented airy voice. "Of course it will take meditation to find, but I need to know at least the week of the month that you wish to plan for."

"The students will be back September first and that's only four weeks away," Harry says.

"Not enough time," Draco chimes in.

"Why? Or do you just want to give you master more time to figure things out?" Ron spits. Draco rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything.

"Enough," I scold. Ron goes to say something, but wisely closes his mouth when I glare.

"It'll be almost a year before the castle is empty of students again," Tracy gets us back on the subject.

"Too long," I say.

"Agreed," Harry adds.

"But we can't have the battle with all the students hanging about," Tracy presses. I look to Draco and he nods.

"We will have to evacuate," I say.

"That might tip our hand," Tracy adds.

"Perhaps we could combine it with the taboo plan," Draco offers. When we all look to him, he continues, "If Harry was to trigger the taboo outside of the wards and then hurry in with the arrival of the snatchers, they would assume he fled to safety, but ended up trapped. Evacuating the school would be just another spur of the moment decision to stay safe."

My eyes meet Draco's, understanding passing between us. That had been how it happened before, only it wasn't a skillful plan to trick Voldemort, but rather stumbling forward trying to stay alive. It hadn't been enough.

Tracy clears her throat, bring my attention back to the group.

"So we still have to pick a time," I say.

"How much time do you think we need?" Tracy asks Draco. He looks off in the distance, wheels turning in his head.

"Three to five months," he replies. "Any more and the dark side will have gained enough momentum to counter the any progress preparing more might allow."

"That means sometime in November or December," Tracy concludes.

"Fighting in the snow? That will be fun," I grumble.

"There are some runes to counter that," Draco encourages.

"Last week in November," Harry says to Luna.

"Alright, I'll let you know," Luna says, rising and walking out the door. Harry smiles after her, then follows her out, shaking his head slightly.

"Rematch?" Tracy asks, pointing to the board. Draco smirks. Ron rises from his seat in a huff and stalks to the door.

"I'll be back," I say quickly before dashing after him. I grab his elbow and pull him to a stop. "Can we talk?" He shrugs, but allows me to lead him into a study. Ron leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sitting on the edge of the desk, my eyes slip over him.

"You died," I said suddenly, without really knowing why. I just want shake him, to make him understand. He looks shocked. "Your mum died, your dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George-"

"I get it," he snaps. "Everyone died."

"But yet here you stand," I whisper, not even sure if he could hear me. "Everyone is alive again. Yet...somehow...I feel just as empty as when I lost everyone I loved."

"'Mione…"

"Perhaps I should be grateful they didn't have much time when they came for me," I continue. "They knew that someone could be by anytime, that there may have been measure to keep me safe me. But Tracy wasn't so lucky." Ron swallows, going pale. "They took their time, made her parents suffer, made her watch. The things they did…" My voice catches in my throat.

"She told them no," I continue once I can. "She ran knowing what waited for her if she got caught, knowing her fate would be no better than her mother's. And the first moment she's safe you accuse her of being a Death Eater."

"I didn't know," Ron defends.

"I know Ron, but this has to stop. Tracy is not the enemy. Draco is not the enemy. The enemy is out there." I point wildly at the outside wall. "It is Vol-You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. I don't know if this will work. I don't know if we can win. But if we are fighting each other then we don't stand a chance. And I-I can't, Ron, I can't do it again, can't go through it." I dissolve into sobs and he push off the wall to wrap his arms around me.

"Shh," he whispers, patting my back. "It's okay." When I'm finally calm, he steps back.

"Hermione," he says softly, "it wasn't three years of war for me. I didn't watch everything change and fall apart. I didn't see Death Eaters with a haunted and regretful look in their eyes. It was a day for me. Slytherins were the enemies."

"Ron," I start. He shakes his head.

"How many of them do you think are getting marked as Death Eaters now?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Slytherins were the enemies, but now you want me to just change all that? I can't be sure that they aren't. Maybe not in three years, but right now..."

"'Though condemned I am to split you, still I worry that it's wrong. Though I must fulfill my duty and must quarter every year, still I wonder whether sorting may not bring the end I fear,'" I quote to him.

"'Mione?"

"The sorting hat sang that," I say softly. "When did it become them and us? We were eleven years old and a magical hat sifts through our heads and says which house we belong to, which family." I sit down in the desk chair, suddenly exhausted. "That's all well in good, but then there are the rivalries. Merlin, even if there wasn't a war, how many years out of Hogwarts before you aren't defined by a house assigned you at eleven? Do people ever forget?"

Ron leans heavily on the desk and shakes his head.

"A Ravenclaw: smart, clever. A Hufflepuff: kind, loyal. But Slytherin? They're known as evil, as manipulative, as cowards, as the enemy. When does it end? If we win this war...if we were finally free of the threat of that one man...will we still judge by the Hogwarts house someone is in? And if we always will, can we ever really win?"

"I thought this was a war against You-Know-Who," he smirks. My lips lift in return, but my hearts not in it.

"It's a war for freedom," I whisper. "For people to be judged by who they are, not who their parents were. So that people can't hide behind mask or money or pure blood labels and do horrible things and never be punished. People should be safe. But how is Lucius Malfoy saying I'm less because my parents were muggles any worse than saying Draco is the enemy because a hat saw ambition at eleven years old?"

"How do you know that that ambition will not turn him against us?" Ron presses.

"Ambition is not bad, Ron. You could easily say that about a Ravenclaw who would think going to the Dark Lord was the smart thing because they're winning. We're defined by our choices, Ron, not our houses and Draco and Tracy choose to be here."

"I can't promise I'll like the bloke," he says.

"If the snide comments about them working for You-Know-Who and being evil could stop, I would be happy," I offer. Ron shrugs and smiles.

"I'll see what I can do." I shake my head and hug the redhead.

"Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26: Lions and Snakes, Oh My

**Chapter 26: Lions and Snakes, Oh My**

"Come on," Tracy pleads.

"I don't really play wizarding chess," I answer.

"Draco?" Tracy presses.

"Reading," is his only reply. I smirk slightly as my eyes start slipping over the words once more. We take up one of the couches in the library with my back against one of the arms and my legs propped up on Draco who also has a tome in his hands.

"That's boring," Tracy says. "I need someone to play with."

"Lovegood?" Draco offers.

"Still hasn't left her room. It's been three days, but..." Tracy shrugs.

"Potter," Draco says, turning the page, but not looking up.

"Watching over Luna."

"Mr. Lovegood."

"No."

"Has your mother still refused to leave her room?" I ask. Draco sighs heavily.

"I'm not sure if it's grieving or just being stubborn at this point," he answers. "The elf says she's still receiving food. I think she trying to punish me for dating you."

"Dating?" I ask with a small smile. "We haven't even left the house and all our meals are with the others." Draco rolls her eyes.

"Fine, snogging you senseless whenever I feel like it, better?"

"Ew," Tracy says, miming trying to keep her lunch down. "Can we talk about something more important? Like who is going to play chess?"

"I will," says Ron, walking into the library. Tracy sets one hand on her hip and regards him.

"Really?" she asks with slightly narrowed eyes. "You want to play wizarding chess _with me?_"

"Sure," he shrugs. "You any good?" Tracy smirks with a predatory glint in her eye.

"We shall see, won't we," she replies, sitting down with the board between them.

Draco lifts an eyebrow as he watches them over his book. He looks to me with I nudge him with my foot. With a tilt of his head, he asks what's going on there. I merely shrug, but shot him a glare when his calculating eyes turn back to the battling pair.

Three games later, Ron-two, Tracy-one, the easy smile on Ron's lips is still there.

"Not bad, Davis," Ron counts. The girl in question shrugs.

"Not too bad yourself, Wesley."

"I won," he defends.

"And so graciously too," she winks, which makes me do a double take. "What else is there to do around here?"

"Read," Draco deadpans without looking up. Tracy and Ron both snort in disbelief, then turn to each other and laugh. Draco rolls his eyes and keeps reading.

"Well I have some exploding snaps," Ron offers. "The kitchen is stocked. We got brooms and the ballroom is big, but Hermione won't let us ride them." Tracy turns to look at me with betrayal burning in her eyes.

"And why is that?" Tracy ask.

"The ballroom is not that big," I shoot Ron a glare. "And it's dangerous to ride inside and we will not be going out for a game."

"We need something to do," Ron groans. I roll my eyes at the boy.

"We can put cushioning charms on the floor, walls, and furniture," Tracy offers with big eyes and a slight pout. Beside me Draco shakes his head.

"Fine," I huff. The triumphant grin on the girl's face gives credence that it was a manipulation, but Ron and Tracy rushing out of the room is a nice enough sight that I can't seem to be mad about it.

"You're too easy," Draco chuckles, shaking his head.

"It got rid of them complaining, didn't it?" I reply. Draco shrugs.

"He won't know what hit him."

"What do you mean?" I ask, eyes glancing at the door where the two disappeared.

"Chess and broom rides? They'll probably be snogging by sun down," he says, scowling slightly at the words.

"You've got to be kidding. They are barely being civil. If, and that's a big if, they go there, it's going to be a while," I correct him. Draco smirks, leans over and gives me a light peck on the lip.

"You're so adorable when you're naive," he says. My brows drop low and I glare at the blond.

"Excuse me?"

"How about a little wager?" he offers. My eyes narrow.

"I don't mind taking a bit of gold off of you," I answer.

"Gold? That's no fun. If I win, you have to spend every night in my room for a week and at least a half hour speaking with Mr. Lovegood about imaginary creatures without rolling your eyes."

"I spend half the nights in your bed anyways," I say. "Wait, that came out wrong." Draco laughs. He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap.

"Just sleeping, Hermione, I know," he says, with a small groan. "But you don't have nightmares when you stay." It's silent for a moment. "You conditions?" he prompts. My resulting smile makes a nervous glint enter his eyes.

"You have to call Harry and Ron by their first names for a month," I offer.

"You're evil, woman," Draco says. I shrug and slip off of his lap.

"Where are you going?" Draco asks when I'm almost at the door. I smile.

"To tell Ron not to snog Tracy today," I say.

"You can't."

"That wasn't part of the deal," I reply, skipping out of the room.

"You sneaky little witch," I hear him say as he chases after me.

I jump down the stairs, casting a cushioning charm mid air to soften my landing. Draco's slightly longer strides keeping him at my heels. I shoot ropes wildly behind me and they hit the floor in pieces.

"Now you'll get it, Granger," Draco growls behind me. A dodge the leg locker curse he sends my way, casting a hasty shield before disappearing around the corner. I throw open the ballroom doors as the body bind hit my back. The ground comes up to meet my face, when suddenly I stop falling. Draco releases the bind once he has levitated me back to my feet.

On the other side of the ballroom, a very red Ron sits closely to Tracy. Their lips are slightly redder and puffier. Their placement making it easy to see that we interrupted. Draco's arm comes around my shoulders.

"Told you," he whispers at my ear. "Let me know when you plan on having that conversation, I'll rather enjoy the show." He turns and leaves. I follow, not being able to process much more in my shock.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"What...how…" I stumble, once safely tucked away in Draco's room. The boy with me sighs.

"Tracy moves fast," he shrugs with a scowl. "Very little can stop her from getting what she wants. I just wish it wasn't Weasley that she set her sights on." Draco releases a shiver.

"But...but...they are so different," I press on.

"Are they really?" he challenges.

"Yes."

"If you take away the houses, they have a lot in common," he says. My raised eyebrows communicate my disbelief. He huffs a sigh before continuing, "They both like quidditch and wizarding chess. Neither enjoy reading or studying. Tracy is a strong witch with quite the temper. Weasley needs someone to tell him what to do and keep him in line when he loses his temper. Tracy is a bit rougher around the edges, even though not as uncouth at Weasley, that isn't particularly something that rates high in her priorities. She doesn't care about blood purity. Really the only things that would get in the way of their compatibility is house rivalry and the fact that I consider Tracy family. Neither which seem to be dissuading the pair...unfortunately."

I burst out giggling at his obvious discomfort.

"Don't worry," I tell him, "I'm sure the Weasleys would be happy to welcome you and Tracy to their clan."

"Watch it Granger. Unless you would really like to go have that conversation with Mr. Lovegood now…" The threat hangs in the air, a smirk on his lips.

"Sounds good to me," I reply, preferring to tackle things head on. Draco laughs.

"Remember, no eye rolling." I roll my eyes at him and then march out of the room, the ex-snake at my heels.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I find Mr. Lovegood on the top floor in a study. He is staring out of the multicolored glass of the window.

"Er...hello," I say as I walk into the room.

"Miss Granger?" he responds, looking to me.

"I haven't had much time to talk with you since we came," I say as politely as possible. He shrugs and looks out the window once more.

"When did you start researching creatures?" I ask.

"At Hogwarts, I guess," he replies, without looking at me. "I specialized in Magical Creatures."

"How did that lead into the more...erm...mystical creatures?" I press.

"My wife died." A strangled sob escapes into the room.

"Mr. Lovegood?" He finally looks at me once more, eyes lost.

"The Quibbler used to be respected," he says, no looking away. "A magazine with new information on magical creatures. It was about raising awareness about their conditions and the laws against them as much as for safety. Disrespecting a centaur is dangerous and still the sanctions on them are unreasonable. But then everything changed. My wife...gone in an instance...me...left with an eight year old Luna who was prophesying daily. It brought out her talents earlier than most. Perhaps it was easier to blame the pain on the nargles."

"I'm so sorry for you lost," I reply automatically, not sure what else I can say. The man smiles back sadly.

"I never let her go and I didn't even know it. Mrs. Malfoy has holed herself up in her room crying for days. It was easier getting lost in the fantasy than living in a reality without that beautiful witch. What is one to do once the illusion shatters?" His eyes beseech me for answers, but all I can think of is all the people I've never grieved.

"I don't know," I reply in a small voice. "Let me know when you find out," I whisper and fall out of the room.

Draco's cocky grin disappears once he sees me and I tumble into his arms. I gasp for air, desperately trying to fill the hole in my chest. A hand runs over my hair with the other holding me tight to his chest.

"Hermione?" his breath whispers across my ear. I shake my head and gulp down more air. Pulling me over to the bed, he pushes down on my shoulders until I sit. Gray eyes stare into mine, a hand on either side my face, all of it belonging to the wizard kneeling in front of me.

"Hermione, what happened?" His eyes search mine.

"I don't know," I reply through a gasp. His thumb darts out over my cheek and collects moisture I didn't know was there.

"It's ok," he says softly. I throw my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. He hold me tight, somehow rearranging us to lay across the bed without releasing me. Gentle circles are rubbed into my back and hands tangled in my hair. My ragged breaths turn into sobs, but he only pulls me closer.

We lay like that for an unmeasurable amount of time and then the darkness claims me with sweet sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Once Lost

**Chapter 27: Once Lost**

I blink several times, making my eyes focus. Grey eyes meet mine from the distance of a few inches.

"What happened?" Draco whispers. I sit up, the memory of the conversation with Mr. Lovegood swimming through my mind. The world sways before I regain my equilibrium. I place a hand flat against the center of the torso, trying to cover the hole I feel is there.

"Hermione, love?" Draco says softly, sitting up beside me. I shake my head as a tear splashes down my cheek. Wrapping an arm around my waist, he pulls me to his side. "What is it love?"

"They died," I force from my throat. "Yet they're alive, but they died and I...I don't know." Draco pulls me tighter against him, tucking my head to his chest and resting his chin on top.

"I know," he whispers comfortingly.

"There wasn't time before. There was never time. It was a war," I babble.

"I know."

"But now they're not, but I hurt." I push out of his arms and look into those eyes. "Why?" His gaze slips over my face around the room and back again. When his eyes lock onto mine once more, a shiver runs down my back.

"Because they are gone," he says. "Sure they live again, but not really. The people you knew, the people who lived and died in that war, they are gone. The person they were in 1996 lives on and has a chance of a different future than the one we remember, but it isn't the same person that died. And those that you knew, those that you loved, they are gone. Even the ones who didn't die before we came back, they are just as gone as those who did because we can never have them back as they were. Sometimes that's a good thing." He murmurs the last sentence to himself and looks away.

"People always say you have to grieve a lost, but what does that even mean?" I ask. "There was never a moment to do such things, we had to keep moving."

"I don't know," Draco replies. "We rarely held funerals or thought about those that died. It hurt too much and there was enough pain already so we just tried to forget."

"Could you?" I push. His eyes meet mine again. "Forget it," I clarify. He smiles sadly.

"No."

The silence presses down around us, the pain all too real. I think back to when my Grandma Jean died and how my mom dealt with losing hers.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_It won't hurt forever," my mom tells me._

"_But if it doesn't hurt does that mean I don't love her anymore?" my seven year old self asks in reply._

"_Of course not, sweetheart."_

"_But you said it hurts because we love her so much." My mom sighs._

"_It does originally, because we miss her. But at some point we accept that she can't be here right now and then we can love her, but it doesn't hurt anymore," she says._

"_How?" I press. "I don't want to cry anymore." My mom smiles sadly._

"_By being able to remember her life and not just that she's not here anymore."_

~OoOoOoOoO~

"There's a thing muggles due sometimes," I say awkwardly. "Where they light candles and talk about a person they lost."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because it helps them remember the life lived and not just that they aren't here anymore," I reply.

"Does it help?"

"Some," I nod. Draco squeezes my hand.

"I'll stay with you," he says.

"Let's go to the big ballroom," I say. "There's a lot of people." Draco nods and walks to the room with me, never releasing my hand.

With the exception of a decorative side table in the corner, the room is bare and about half the size of Hogwart's great hall. We sit in the center of the room on the floor facing each other.

I conjure a candle that floats between us and light the wick.

"My mum was a good woman," I say. "Kind, loving, always smiling. But she had a temper that kept me in line. I remember when she caught me reading a book that she put on the top shelf to keep away from me. I was only six, but a bit of accidental magic brought it within my reach. She was so furious," I laugh. "I had nightmares for weeks after from that stupid book." My eyes mist over. "And every time, she'd hold me and tell me it was just a nightmare. That she was there and it was okay. And it was." I swallow hard. Draco touches my arm.

"She raised an amazing daughter," he adds. I nod, floating the candle over to the side of the room and conjuring another.

"For my dad," I say. "He was sweet. He's the nice dentist that gives stickers and all the kids like him. He loved to read just as much as me, spoiled me with books. Mum used to say that he had to stop because we didn't have any more room, to which he would say there was always room for more books." I smile. "He had so much energy and so much love."

The candle floats to join the one for my mom and another appears between us.

"For Harry," I say. "He was much the same, however had lost some the easiness that you see now. He saw so much death, you know." Draco holds my hand. "I could never understand how he could fight like the devil, maim and kill and be so aware of everything and calculating and yet...love with his whole being. Every death both struck him down and pressed him forward with more determination. He'd taken curses meant for me and battled through Death Eaters to be at my side. There would be weeks where he wouldn't smile, but no one could doubt how much he loved."

"For Ron," I say as another candle takes the place. "He knew the price of a life then. He made the hard decisions when Harry couldn't and that weighed on him. Sometime that meant walking away from a battle to make sure we could fight another day. And people died when we had to. Harry couldn't walk away from a single soul. I knew we would have to sometimes, but Ron could see it before we got in too deep. Harry and him would get into nasty rows sometimes. Harry saying they could have done it and Ron saying that it was a lost cause and if they fought much longer we wouldn't have been able to get out. I didn't like siding against Harry, but Ron was keeping alive and that had to be done. Despite how terrible we were matched as a couple, he was a wonderful friend and bore so much for Harry and me."

I continue listing as candles fill the room.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mrs. Weasley, who loved and cared for everyone in the order

Mr. Weasley, who was strong in the hard times

Ginny, who never backed down

Fred and George, who knew how to laugh always and yet fight with passion

Bill, who always had hope

Fleur, who was fiercely loyal and protective

Charlie, who watched everyone's back

Dumbledore, who sacrificed everything for the wizarding world and knew it would still not be enough to save those he cared for from pain

Luna, who saved our lives

Tonks, who was always open minded and knew to look deeper than the cover of book

Lupin, who fought with strength and died for love

Amelia Bones, who lost everything, even Susan, but kept fighting for the light

~OoOoOoOoO~

The names kept coming. When I stop and take a breath, another candle appeared between Draco and I.

"For Blaise," Draco said, "who died telling the Dark Lord no. He ran for almost two years only to be caught and brought back. He was sure the order wouldn't take him, but he never ran from an attack if he could save one life. It was this that brought him to his knees before the Dark Lord. I...I couldn't save him."

"For Theo," he continues with another candle, "who lost half his left arm. A muggle blew it off with some weapon. Theo knew he was to be a Death Eater from a child. In later years, he often wondered what was the point of ruling a world in ruin. But he kept his mouth shut and his head down. Still he welcomed death when it came."

"For Tracy," another candle, "who suffered more torture and shame than any living creature could ever survive. Her anger burned like a fire, but even after it went out, even after they...broke her, she still refused to serve the Dark Lord."

The candle shifts to the side with the others.

"For Sirius," Harry says, walking forward with a candle in front of him. He smile at me. "Thought I would join you. Sirius had the soul of a four year old. Even after years in that hell hole, he could laugh and smile more than some people ever do. He loved me even when he knew nothing of me. He was a good man and a great godfather."

The candle floated to the others. Draco slides over to my side as Luna, who had followed Harry in, sits on my other side. Ron and Tracy slip into the room as Harry finishes. Ron sits on Harry's left and Tracy between him and Draco finishing the odd circle on the floor.

"For my dad," Tracy says and Ron grabs her hand as the candle floats in the middle of the circle. "He saw past what his parents told him and loved my mum. He protected us with everything he had. And my mum," another candle appears next to the first, "she rather have died than serve a madman. They both died for me, that I could be free." Tracy clears her throat and the two candles skip over to the side together.

"For Lucius," Mrs. Malfoy says from the doorway. "He was once a good man with many ideals. As time tore those away, his ambition drew him to less honest ways to meet his goals. Though the prejudices he learned from his parents never faded, everything else did." Draco rises from the floor and takes deliberate steps towards her. The candle for Lucius Malfoy drifts to the others while Draco wraps his mother in his arms.

"For Pandora," Mr. Lovegood says, stepping fully into the room. "She was a beautiful witch who tried to make the world better with everything she did. She would be so proud of her Luna. I could see her doing the same as this, lighting candles for the too many that are gone. This is why she fought for the order and these are our reasons for fighting as well."

Quiet falls over the ballroom. The occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place look around the room. The number of candles burning in the room is impressive, taking up the majority of the room except for where the magical sat and stood. Each reveles in thoughts of those lost while the silence spans.

Kreature walks into the room and bows.

"Dinner is ready," he says, before walking back to the kitchen. With a collective sigh, we make our way out of the ballroom. I linger behind, being the last to leave the room. With a final look at all the candles, they disappear with a wave of my wand and I close the door.

Dinner is a quiet affair, but the first with all of the occupants eating in one room. While the hole in my chest is not yet gone, it feels lighter. Perhaps it can be a reason to keep fighting, like Mr. Lovegood said, instead of only being the weight of delayed mourning.

**AN: I feel this chapter is vital to moving forward for each of these characters. I don't know if they hold candle light ceremonies in Britain, but I thought it was a good way for them to remember and talk about those who were gone. If you get a moment, feel free to let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28: The List

**AN: Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You are my muse. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 28: The List**

"So the ministry is taken and the attacks have started," I clarify. Luna nods as we continue our second planning meeting in the same sitting room. The only difference being Ron and Tracy sitting together with his arm around her.

"They started the attack on the neutral families earlier this time around," Draco says.

"They started with us," Tracy adds.

"Do you know what happened to the Greengrass'?" Draco asks.

"I sent word to Daphnie when I was safe. She said they were leaving the country." Draco nods at her reply.

"What's the next step?" Harry asks.

"What did Lovegood see?" Tracy replies.

"Did we win?" Ron whispers.

"No," Luna say looking completely detached from her surroundings. "We didn't win." The mood of the room plummets and everyone looks away. "But we can change that." Five pairs of eyes snap to the youngest member.

"How?" I voice the question on everyone's mind.

Luna pulls out a piece of parchment and sets it on the table in the center of the circle. Five names were written neatly over the page.

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Fenrir Grayback_

_Travers_

_Yaxley_

"These are five people who will be detrimental to the odds in the final battle," Luna says. "We need to take them out of play before November."

"How do we do that?" Tracy asks.

"They will be part of a series of attacks starting in a week and a half. There will be ample opportunity to take care of the problems," Luna says. "And Tracy, Dolohov and Yaxley were two of the ones you are after." Tracy's knuckles turn white as she grips the arm of the chair and her jaw tightens. Vengeance dances in her eyes.

"How many Death Eaters can be expected?" Ron asks while pulling Tracy closer. "Where and when and what are they after?"

"Five Death Eaters at the first attack which is in ten days. They will be attacking a small muggle village and they are after murder and chaos. Nothing more." After a small silence, Luna continues, "Travers will be one of the five there."

"Five versus six, not the best odds," Ron says, mind whirling with calculations. "Surprise would give us a bit of an edge but the muggles present are going to be a problem. Too many easy targets, but not much to be done about that. Still they won't dare focus on them until they have finished with us, otherwise they leave themselves open for attack."

"Six?" Draco asks. Ron glances around the room.

"Six."

"It's too dangerous for Luna to go," I jump in. "We can't lose our prophet."

"Well can't she make sure we don't lose anyone?" Ron asks.

"I can't be sure if I'm there," Luna replies sadly. Ron glances to me in obvious confusion.

"Luna's power is limited in that she cannot see herself or how it will affect the events around her. If she went, she could not tell us the odds," I reply.

"So five on five," Ron mutters.

"I was promised that I would not have to fight for this protection," Draco interjects. "I will help brew potions, help plan, help heal, but I cannot go out there."

"Excuse me?" Ron asks. "You're going to sit in here safe while we die?" Draco jaw tightens as he stares daggers at the red head. Tracy tries to pull Ron's gaze away from the stare down with no success.

"84.7% that someone, most likely Draco, will die if Draco accompanies you," Luna says. "12% if he does not go."

"How does that work?" Ron blurts out.

"They would be enraged seeing someone they think should be on their side fighting with you," Luna replies easily. Ron's eyes slide back to Draco who is smiling smugly. I smack Draco shoulder and he jumps.

"Stop it," I scold.

"We've got ten days," Harry says, bring us back to the matter at hand. "Tracy, do you wish to fight?" She nods once. "Okay. Luna, see if there is anything specific we need to keep an eye out for. The rest of us will be training, yes that means you too Malfoy. We need to push ourselves further and be ready. Hermione, Ron and I have practiced together, but we need to work Tracy into the dynamic. Let's get to work."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"I know why you were so tired when training with Flitwick," Draco grumbles, laying beside me on the floor. We made it up to his room before collapsing. Still, the bed was too far.

"At least it was only a couple of hours with Flitwick. Harry's a tyrant," I moan.

"He's your friend." Silence descends as talking is too much effort to extend. If we weren't so sore, we might fall asleep. Harry has put us through the wringer over the last six days since the meeting. He constantly juggles the groups to keep us on our toes, however if it wasn't for the protective charms we reinforce before starting, half the house would be destroyed. Though we complain of being sore and tired, we feel more prepared now than ever before.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna pulls her wand away from her temple, a silvery substance holding to the tip. She places it in the pensive that Dumbledore had given me before his death. With a collective breath, the six of us dive into the memory.

"This is the town," Luna says. We glance around at the peaceful muggle village, a couple of family stores, a small pub, but mainly houses. The children playing in the street shift a few feet in different directions, like images overlayed.

"This is the main road," Luna says, walking forward. The rest of us trail behind, still staring at the people who skip between places in town, then return, all of them moving.

"Luna, why are they like this?" I ask, looking at a man flickering in and out of existence. "Is this a spell?" Luna turns towards the man.

"No," she says simply. She smiles at the man easily enough. "There is a 28% chance that his wife tell him she's pregnant before he leave this morning. If she does, he will stay home, trying to pamper her, but driving her slightly mad. He won't be in town at this exact moment."

"So this is how you see things?" I press. She nods with a little shrug and innocent eyes.

"There are a couple of roads that split off of this one," Luna continues. "The stone buildings here," she points off to the side of at a couple stores, "will provide good cover." Luna walks to the end of the street and then turns to face us.

"They will appear between six and seven in the evening," Luna says. Immediately, the scene changes to night, five figures appearing behind her. They flicker into other positions, but don't move forward.

"They can appear in a couple different formations, but will all be gathered together here," Luna continues. "You will want to set up anti-apparition wards and anti-portkey wards after they arrive but before they know you are there."

A pulse goes over the area and the Death Eaters glance at each other. A separate Harry, Ron, Tracy, and I step out into view, shifting slightly in different places. Luna freezes the scene and walks towards one of the Death Eaters. The mask of this one has sunken in cheeks and a chunk missing from the jawline near the chin. The slight bluish tint emphasises the gray swirls.

"This is Travers. He cannot leave this area alive. Incapacitated, broken wand, missing limbs, none of that is enough," Luna says grimly. "If he leaves this town alive, he will go back to his master, be tortured and healed and be more a threat than before. I know some of you have yet to kill a monster in human form, but you cannot hesitate. What they plan for this raid...what they would do if you were not here...they are no longer human. In a just world, they're soul would be sucked out by a dementor. We don't have that option at this time. What we have, all this world has, is you. Don't hesitate. Don't second guess. Don't give them a chance. Take them out and return home. Please."

Luna turns away from the group. With a sigh, the six find themselves once more in the Black house.

"Dinner," Kreature asks the moment we step in. Harry nods wearily and we follow him to the dining room. Mr Lovegood and Mrs. Malfoy are already sitting around the table. Dinner is once more a quiet as the younger members think of what waits for them tomorrow.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The three couples separate off after dinner. Draco and I settle into his room, sitting on a couch and lost in our own thoughts. He looks to me.

"I'd ask you to stay if I thought that you would," he says.

"I can't," I reply.

"I know." I snuggle into his arms.

"There is a very low chance that anyone will die," I say, sounding overly optimistic to my own ears.

"It wasn't lost on me that Luna didn't show us the battle," Draco says. "And there is a lot of things between safe and well and dead."

"I know," I whisper. Draco sighs and pulls me closer.

"It was the worse five years of my life," he says softly. "Everything changed when the Dark Lord came back, and not in a good way. The first two years, at least there was escaping to Hogwarts and trying to think it would all work out. But the war...the war...now it's starting again. It feels real again. And one of the only people I would die to protect is wandering out onto a battlefield and there is nothing I can do about it."

The words get stuck in my throat. We haven't taken to classifying what we are, nor have there been any declarations of love. His sudden openness regarding emotions shocks me for a moment. I pull my lips to his and try to communicate everything I don't have words for. He returns it with just as much passion and an edge of desperation.

"I'll come back to you," I murmur as we break apart, neither opening our eyes.

"You can't promise that," he whispers back, leaning his forehead to mine.

"I have to fight," I say.

"I know that. You wouldn't be you if you stood on the sidelines. I've always known that. Even in that damn cell you would sit there and be willing to die for your cause. The problem is...I'm not willing to lose you for anything. So where does that leave us?" Draco's eyes open and stare into mine. I shrug and burrow my head into his neck.

"I can't ask you stay, but...come back," he whispers into my hair and kisses the top of my head. A shuddered sigh rumbles through him. His arms lock me to his chest and I hold onto him just as tight.

The future is not set, not yet. We won't be home for dinner tomorrow, but please let us all come home.


	29. Chapter 29: First of Many

**AN: I don't know about you, but my day has been hell. This chapter has the same amount of death in it as my day did. Our two bunnies died and my dogs also killed a random bird. So yea, not great. Our heroes are also not having a great day. They are doing what they have to, as we all must. Let me know your thoughts if you get a sec. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 29: First of Many**

Disillusioned, I'm crouched on the outskirts of the town. We arrived an hour before the attack. The sun sinks low and there are an influx of muggles on the street. After discussing our plan, we settle in and wait for the targets.

Five pops pulls my focus to the area in front of me. The death eaters look over the scene, not seeing the two wizards and two witches laying in wait, and laugh. The sound cracks in my ears.

I take a breath and silently count.

One, two…

Waving my wand in a complicated pattern with whispered words, I push my magic to fuel the wards.

Thunk. The magic pulses through the air as the ward activate at the same time as a Death Eater hits the ground. A black arrow sticks out of the head and mask of the dead man. A trickle of blood spills over the blue and gray mask with sunken cheeks and a chunk missing from the jaw line. Travers.

"Finite Incantatem," one Death Eater yells with wand in hand. The disillusion spell falls away. A green light burst from the wand and heads towards Harry, Ron and Tracy. The three dodge it easily enough.

"Deprimo," I say clearly, pointing at the one who fired the killing cure. He jumps to the side, narrowly missing the curse. The ground from where he was cracks.

"Get Potter," the Death Eater snarls. Three Death Eaters move towards the others. The one before me casts an over powered cutting curse. It glances off my shield. I banish the rubble created by my previous attack at him. The rocks vanish with a wave of his wand.

The Death Eater cock his head to the side, challenging me. My eyes narrow.

"Conjunctivitis," I say. There is a twitch in the muscle of his leg right before it hits, but then he moves out of the way, allowing a muggle behind him to end up cursed. The muggle immediately falls to his knees, screaming and clawing at his eyes. There are too many people out, though most are running panicked, they are still in the way. I cancel the curse and use a swish and flick to deposit him behind one of the buildings.

Meanwhile, the Death Eater fighting me is throwing curses, most relatively small. Except for the one cutting curse-where he was trying to finish the battle quick and help the others capture Harry-none of his spells had much power behind them. Apparently he doesn't have much power at his disposal.

I glance at the three on three battle where my friends are handling their own well enough. Tracy has moved to the other side of the street and the boys spread out to give them more mobility, but none are injured or even being pushed back.

An angry black curse heads towards me and I dodge out of the way. Not all spells can be stopped with a Protego and it's best not to take chance when you don't know what was cast. The area where I was now has a small black spot that is bubbling.

The Death Eater advances. He limps slightly and his breaths seem to resemble panting. He may have come to torture and kill muggles, but he does not have the skill to match wands.

"Impedimenta," I say, flicking my wand lower at the last second. His hasty shield doesn't cover the changed target of his feet. He falls to the ground, growling. "Deprimo," I say softly. The pressure that bites down upon his body is silent, though the cracking of bones rings through the air. The Death Eater is still. He won't raise again.

I glance to my friends again. A fire whip is connected to Tracy's wand and slashing at the Death Eater before her. His poorly aimed water spell not hitting the whip, but drenching the ground. Still he light enough on his feet to keep him out of the way most of the time.

Ron, who is still on the left side of the street, is hitting with powerful and accurate spells. The Death Eater is constantly moving, deftly avoiding the curses, though providing little defense.

The Death Eater fighting Harry seems to be more matched as far as casting goes. But Harry is in his element and fighting back hard.

The announcement of another of their fellows dying with the cracking bones echoing through the air, grabs the attention on Tracy, Ron and the Death Eater fighting Ron. Tracy looks to the sound, sighing when she sees me standing. The relief is cut short, however, by Tracy screaming out.

The Death Eater battling her sent a cutting curse at her wand arm in that moment she looked away. Though half missing, it still left a long gash over her arm. Tracy's arm curls into her side automatically, trying to stem the flow of blood. I dash forward to take on her opponent, but as he raises his wand, I know I won't make it.

"No," I scream, but it is overshadowed by another.

"REDUCTO," Ron bellows, wand trained on the man advancing towards Tracy. The spell hits hard, the force reverberating through the Death Eater. He falls to the ground, eyes wide and empty.

The Death Eater previously fighting the red head takes one look at his recently fallen comrade and bolts. The only other Death Eater standing follows him. Once past the wards at the edge of the street, they disapparate.

Silence settles over us for a moment, broken by the crying and still frantic screams of the muggles.

"We don't have long," I murmur. Harry nods and levitates the bodies to outside the town. I jog behind the building where I had left the injured muggle. He is curled on the ground, whimpering.

"I can't see," he repeats over and over to himself. I kneel beside him. His head whips around.

"Who's there?" he calls. "I can't see," he cries when there is no answer.

"Stupify," I whisper, the red light hitting him. A couple healing spells later, I leave the man's side.

Ron clings to Tracy, whose arm is bleeding less. She whispers words to him.

"Come on," I say softly as I walk past them with my head down. Tracy pulls Ron along behind me. As we pass the wards, I add another level that will hopefully keep the people safe if others should come.

We meet Harry a bit out of town. The three Death Eaters are buried with small grave markers. A small reminder that even though we came to ambush them and with the intent to kill, we are different from the monsters we slay. Without a word, we turn and disapparate.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco opens the door with his wand trained on us.

"Granger, you're named after?" he asks.

"Grandma Jean," I say and he motions me to move past.

"Tracy, you're favorite professor?" he continues.

"Flitwick." She enters as well and I help her towards the kitchen.

"Potter, your cousin's name?" Draco ask.

"Dudley." Harry enters.

"Weasley, who's older: Fred or George?"

"No one really knows," Ron replies tiredly, then enters past the blonde. Draco nods and follows him to the kitchen.

"Where's the dittany?" I ask Draco the second he steps into the kitchen. I'm searching through cupboards with Tracy sitting in a chair that I pulled into the center of the room.

"What happened?" Draco asks, opening a pantry door and pulling out a bottle with clear liquid. I snatch the bottle from his hands.

"Cutting curse," I say, uncorking the bottle. I take her right arm carefully with my left hand and extend it away from her body. I turn it until the gash is visible. "This might sting," I whisper, then pour the thick, clear liquid along the cut. Tracy hisses, but I hold her arm still. She still looks pale.

"She'll need blood replenishing potion," Draco says, returning to the pantry.

"I...I slowed the bleeding, but...it…" Ron stutters, eyes locked on the fresh skin over the cut.

"You did good, Ron," I say, making sure the skin has knitted together before releasing her. Ron's eyes don't move away from Tracy as he starts to shake. When Draco appears with the needed potion, I let him take over her care and go to my friend. Ushering Ron into a seat, I take a good look at him.

He's pale and he looks even whiter against the mop of red hair plastered to his forehead and cheeks by sweat. His blue eyes are wide, but don't seem to take into what's around him. His whole body shakes and the breaths leaving his lips are fast and shallow.

"Ron," I say softly, turning his chin to look at me.

"I...I killed him," he whisper back. I smile sadly.

"I know."

"He was going to kill Tracy," he continues as if he didn't hear me.

"I know."

"But I...I...what have I done?" I summon a calming draught from the cupboard. Pressing the vial to his lips, I command,

"Drink." He allows the liquid to be poured down his throat.

"Hermione?" he asks softly as the forced calm starts to take effect. I nod to him, the same sad smile on my lips. Kreature appears with a hot bowls of soup and fresh bread. I make sure Ron and Tracy both take servings.

"Kreature, please make sure Harry has some too," I say and the elf nods, disappearing with another bowl.

"Eat," Draco says, pushing me towards a seat. I slip into a chair at the table and swallow down the soup. I'm sure it's delicious, but I don't taste anything. No one speaks.

When Tracy stands, pulling Ron with her, I hand her a vial.

"Dreamless sleep," I explain. "Three drops each. You both are going to need it tonight."

"Thanks," Tracy nods and ducks out of the kitchen. Draco takes my hand.

"That bad?" he asks. I shrug with one shoulder. "Hermione?" He pulls my chin up to look at him.

"It wasn't the worse we've seen," I answer cautiously. "But it's the worse of what they remember. It's new and hard all over again."

"Travers?"

"Dead. Harry made sure before they even knew we were there."

"The rest?"

"Two more dead. The other two retreated," I answer automatically, without any emotion. I feel cold inside, a necessary feeling. _Necessary killing_, I remind myself.

"You had to," Draco says.

"I know. But it's still hard." I look through the empty doorway. "Especially for those who haven't before."

"It's supposed to be hard," he replies.

"I know," I say softly. "It doesn't get easier and it shouldn't, but with so much ahead of us…" Draco pulls me into his arms.

"We'll get through it," he promises. "All of us."

"Did you see Ron?" I ask. He nods. "Merlin, help us," I whisper and stand.

Draco summons another vial.

"You should take some too," he says, handing me the dreamless sleep draught. Seeing my look, he adds, "Don't fight me on this Granger. Not tonight." I nod.

Hand in hand, Draco and I make it up the stairs and into his room. I take three drops of the potion before handing it to him to put away. Wrapped up in his arms, the world falls away.


	30. Chapter 30: Fire Whiskey Confessions

**AN: My husband, wonderful man that he is, is my beta reader. He is constantly encouraging me to write and post more. He loves knowing your reactions and reading the reviews. So perhaps the posting is a bit selfish on his part. Since he's already read the chapter, the reviews are the next best thing to having more written for him. If you happen to have a moment, please put him out of his misery and review. Though on the other hand, not reviewing to make him bug me to post will not make me post sooner (as he's found), just as I will not withhold a chapter because of a lack of reviews. Basically, I post every few days regardless. But kindness to him is nice. Alright, enough of that, enjoy!**

**Chapter 30: Fire Whiskey Confessions**

The mood in Grimmauld Place is demure the day after the first attack. I sleep late like many of the other occupants who had taken sleeping draughts. However, the sweaty and twisting body beside me pulls my consciousness to the surface. I blink awake, confused by the murmuring and moaning.

I turn to the sound. The blond man beside me wears the most contorted look that I had ever seen cross his face. It reminds me of the memory where he was tortured as a child.

"No," he whines suddenly, sweat dripping down his brow. I place my hands on his shoulders and shake him gently. His only reply is a whimper.

"Draco," I say softly, shaking a bit more. "Draco, wake up." His eyes snap open, wide and wild. He searches the room for threats with his gaze before settling back on me. His arms encircle me and pull me to his chest. Ragged breaths are pulled in and forced out of his lungs. I don't say anything, just hold him.

After a while, his breathing becomes even and his arms loose around me. I sit back and look into the once more controlled gray eyes.

"Nightmare?" I ask. He nods once and sits up.

"I'm going to clean up," he says, grabbing clean clothes and heading for the shower. I nod though he has already left the room. I have only seen two other nightmares, all since we've arrived in Grimmauld Place. He's uncomfortable with talking about them, not that I really care to relive mine in the waking hours either. Yet there feels like there is more to it than that.

"_There are a lot of demons for everyone and they don't always stay locked up_," his words echo back to me from when we spent the night in the Room of Requirement. I will be here if he needs me, but they are his demons and he will deal with them in his own way.

With that thought, I slide off the bed and prepare for the day.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The couples sick to different rooms and we actively avoid sitting with anyone other than our partner. Perhaps I could help sooth Ron's guilt or appease Harry's fears, but I don't seek them out. I'm smart enough to know that Tracy can do more for Ron than I can. That is why they work, just as Luna can for Harry and Draco does for me.

With Draco's arm firmly wrapped around my shoulders, I steadily read through the books in the Black library. I have found a few spells that will be helpful, but not the one I'm seeking-the one to mask magical beings. Though the action is simple, it helps me more than Ron's jokes or Harry's sense could.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Dinner finds us all around one table. The quiet clink of silverware as the only sound may be common in some pureblood family, but here it was a sign that some of the residents were still recovering from last night. Mrs. Malfoy, who has mostly been a quiet participant in these meals, glances around the table and sighs.

"Tracy, dear," Mrs. Malfoy starts after taking a sip from her glass, "what are you plans after all this?" She waves her delicate hand indicating our current situation.

"I'm not really sure," Tracy says, turning her attention to the woman. "I thought about healing before, but now...I don't know." She ducks her head slightly.

"Healing? Isn't that what you plan to do Draco?" she turns towards her son. Draco shares a look with Tracy and squeezes my knee.

"Yes, that's correct Mother."

"How wonderful," she replies. "Mr. Lovegood do you plan to continue your...publication?" she adds with only a slight hesitation. The man in question cocks his head to the side.

"At some point, yes," he says. "Though not in the same vein. I plan on elevating it back to it's previous place of fact, perhaps focusing on some of the politics not involving creatures."

"Politics?" Mrs. Malfoy's eyes lit up, now this was a conversation she could uphold.

"Well the Daily Prophet is bought and paid for, can't believe a word coming out of that thing," he continues. Mrs. Malfoy shrugs slightly and raised an eyebrow. "But it is important that people have the facts. How can they possibly be prepared if they never know what's really going on?"

"I think you overestimate the masses. Most could not care less what our government does."

"I think you are underestimating the masses. The government needs to be held responsible, without information that cannot be done. Of course that is why the Daily Prophet prints gossip and propaganda, not news."

Mrs. Malfoy smiles and shrugs. Dinner concludes as the two parents finish the easy debate. The images of both shifting: Mr. Lovegood, from the loony to the intelligent and kind, and Mrs. Malfoy, from the stoic pureblood to a bright and witty woman. Who would have thought a friendship between those two could blossom from such times?

~OoOoOoOoO~

My hand stretches out across the bed, met only with cold sheets. The room, still pitch black, is empty. I bolt up, my heart hammering for a frightening moment. Then sense kicks in, he's probably in the toilet, nothing to worry about. Still I grab a robe and tiptoe out of bed.

The bathroom door is open and the room dark. The whole hallway is dark. I creep along the passage to the stairs and down the steps. There is talking as I near the kitchen, not quiet, but not happy either.

"Tell me Malfoy, what was it like?" Harry says. There is no malice in his tone only a desperate need for knowledge.

"I don't know what it was like on your side. You'll have to ask Hermione for that," Draco answers candidly.

"She won't tell me," Harry replies. "But I'll take anything." I stop outside the door. I can picture the easy shrug of Draco's shoulders as he speaks.

"It was hell," he says. "The Dark Lord says go kill those people, go torture that one and you did it. You did it or you died...or worse. People lost hope, so when the Death Eaters came knocking, they just gave up. They begged," his eyes glaze over with the memory, "begged to die." Draco shakes his head a little. "Of course that was too easy for the Dark Lord. If they wanted death, he gave them a fate worse than death. Used the pain and suffering to draw you lot out sometimes."

"Why didn't you leave mate?" Ron slurs. Draco snorts.

"You couldn't," he says. "One they would have killed my mum if I stepped one toe out of line. Two, I never would have made it to the border. And three, even if I did...they closed all the borders by 1999, you couldn't get out of Britain."

"What do you mean?" Harry presses.

"Magically closed them all. No muggles or wizards or witches or elves or anything could cross the border. Hell, not even water could cross it."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"What did they tell the muggles in the rest of the world?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Draco says as he slumps in his seat. "We couldn't contact anyone on the outside, even by muggle means. They were scared the Dark Lord would turn his eyes there once he conquered here. So they trapped us all here together, no way out. There was actually a famine starting up at the end."

"But all those people...the muggle…" Harry says. Draco shakes his head.

"Waiting for death or worse, yea." I slide down the wall to sit on the floor by the kitchen door, listening to the boy speak.

"That's terrible," Harry says.

"Another?" Ron asks, followed by a round of nods and liquid splashing into glasses. After a few moments of silence, Ron speaks, "I get it was bad and all, but why won't you fight? I mean Hermione remembers and she fights. Wouldn't that just make you more determined to change what happens?" I smile to myself. There is no bite to his words, just honest confusion and a few too many glasses of liquor.

"What do you think I did in the war?" Draco asks into his glass, tossing back the rest of the contents and pouring another.

"What you had to," Harry says quietly. Draco shrugs.

"Maybe. Maybe I should have died."

"Death doesn't seem too easy, not by what you've said," Ron adds. Another shrug.

"No, death eaters who...well they probably wouldn't have killed me for a long time. Still...which is more torture, being under the wand or being forced to hold it?" It's quiet once more as each consider the words.

"I won't hold my wand against another creature again," Draco declares. "The spells I know, the ones that would come to me in those moments...not again."

I get to my feet in the ensuing silence and slip back up to the room. Officially it's Draco's room, but I spend all my nights there as well. I push the tears from my face and lay down on the bed. For one whole minute I let the memories of the war consume me. Then I put it back in it's box at the back of my mind and clear it before letting sleep claim.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Good morning," I said brightly to the breakfast table.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione," Ron says, clutching his head. Harry and Draco moan as well at my purposely loud voice.

"How much did you drink?" I ask, eyeing the couple empty bottles of fire whiskey on the counter.

"Not enough," Draco says at the same time Harry says,

"Enough," and Ron says,

"Too much." Luna, Tracy, and I burst out laughing. Mrs. Malfoy smirks at the boys. Mr. Lovegood place three cups of of a vibrant green liquid on the table.

"Drink," he command.

"Hangover potion?" Ron asks, grabbing a glass. Draco warily takes a glass as well, passing the last to Harry.

"No one would need that much hangover potion," Draco says.

"We don't have all the ingredients for hangover potion and it takes 24 hours to make," Mr. Lovegood says. "Quite brilliant actually since someone with a hangover should not be making potions. But this will take the edge off." The three boys look at each other.

"Bottoms up boys," Harry says and downs the contents. Ron and Draco follow suit. Their faces contort in disgust as they pull the empty glasses away.

"That's worse that polyjuice," Ron complains. Mr. Lovegood shrugs.

"Then know your limit," he replies easily. They stop moaning and enjoy breakfast with their headaches lessened and their stomachs settled.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Hours later, when it was just Draco and me in the library, I turn towards the blond.

"I woke up when you were gone," I say.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," he replies.

"I heard some of what you said in the kitchen last night when I went to find you," I confess. The shock in his features soon melts into a sigh and then he smiles.

"Doesn't matter. Potter and Weasley would probably tell you everything anyways...if they remember," he says. "I didn't say anything last night that I couldn't tell you."

"I don't know that fire whiskey fueled confessions are the most controlled." He shrugs. "We don't really talk about the war," I say slowly.

"No we don't," he answers.

"Should we?"

"What is there to say?" he sighs. "We both remember it." I nod.

"I know, but...but if you ever want to or need to…" I trail off.

"I know, love," he says, snuggling me into his side. "And you can talk to me too." I nod before placing my head on his shoulder.

A happenstance night of drinking and honesty for the boys seem to have lifted the mood of the whole house. Perhaps it was just reminding us that things could be much, much worse. Or the three boys getting along relatively well without all the games we play. But no matter the reason, I hope it can keep us on track.


	31. Chapter 31: Broken or Never Whole

**AN: Sorry for the wait, the muses have not been good to me. This story has been fighting me an awful lot lately, but fear not, we'll get through. **

**Disclaimer: If it is protected under copy right by someone who is not me, then it is not mine and I do not claim it. That includes, but is not limited to, Hermione quoting a National Geographic article.**

**Chapter 31: Broken or Never Whole**

"How did it go?" Draco asks, handing me a cup of tea. It's three in the morning and Harry, Ron, and Tracy headed for bed the moment we got through the door.

"Six out of seven dead," I reply and sip my drink.

"Yaxley?"

"Gone." Draco nods. "Everything went smoothly, but I don't think our luck will hold. They were shocked we were there, but..."

"The dark lord will probably figure out you're getting information about attacks soon, if not after tonight. He'll be searching for a mole," Draco says. I shrug.

"As long as he doesn't find Snape." We finish our tea in silence before slipping back to our room for a few hours sleep.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna flits into the library where Draco and I sit in easy silence.

"Meeting," she says simply, before skipping out of the room. I smile as Draco shakes his head at the empty doorway. He rolls his eyes at me and we both stand.

We reach the doorway of what has been our War Meeting room at the same time as Ron and Tracy. The lack of awkwardness nearly stops me in my tracks. Taking our normal seats, I notice Mr. Lovegood sitting on the window sill.

"Vo-You-Know-Who is pissed," Harry says, pulling our attention to him.

"Harry?" I leave the question in the air.

"It was fine. I was in control," he pacifies. "You-Know-Who on the other hand, completely out of control. He thinks there is a mole. He killed the death eater who escaped because he thought him being in on it might be why he got away. He's not even getting the same 'satisfaction' out of torturing his followers for information. We've caught him on the back foot for the moment."

"That's good, right?" Tracy asks.

"Yes and no," Ron answers, looking at Harry. "He's more likely to make mistakes, but he will also go to greater lengths to figure it out, meaning more death." Harry nods sadly.

"He has a couple of attacks planned especially to draw us out. The body count…" Harry's voice fades away.

"There's nothing to be done about that," Draco says. Harry's eyes snap to Draco's, conflict swirls in the green.

"We can't just let them die," Harry says passionately. "Leave them to die in our place."

"If you go, you won't be the only one to die," Draco presses. "We all die with you, including those people you are trying to save with your foolishness." I place a hand on Draco's forearm.

"Draco," I say softly.

"I won't have you die for a fool's errand," he whispers. The blond stands and walks over to the corner to calm down for a moment.

"I hate to say it, but Malfoy's right, mate," Ron says. Betrayal twists in Harry's features as he looks to his friend.

"You can't tell me not to go," Harry replies, though the words sound empty.

"You will die if you do," Luna says evenly, showing no signs of backing down when his eyes turned to her. "And I can prevent you from going if I wish. With your death, the whole country will fall in a matter of weeks. You must not go. I know this is hard for you, but that is the way it is. I saw these attacks planned before you did. There was a reason I didn't tell you."

"What about the Order?" Tracy asks. "I mean we can't go, but can't someone else?" Luna smiles at her.

"Yes, you can inform the Order," Luna concedes. "But they will need to either bring at least 11 member or not go at all. If they cannot rouse that many, it is better that they live for the future fights. If we were to lose too many...a final victory would be much more difficult."

Harry nods his agreement and the group sighs. Draco slips back into a his seat beside me. A look passes between the two men before both nod, the disagreement forgiven and forgotten. Draco's hand slides into mine.

"Now that that's done with," Luna starts again, "we need to plan for the next attack."

"When?" Ron shoots out.

"Most likely 12 days from today, but the options range from 10 to 17 days from today."

"August 25th through September 1st?" I ask. The little blonde nods.

"There will be between 15 and 22 death eaters participating in this attack," Luna explains.

"What are they targeting?" Ron ask. A cloud passes over Luna's features, but she does not look away from the redhead.

"A family," Luna says. "We can not warn them before hand or we will lose Dolohov for good. If we do not get him on this attack, he will be at the final battle and he will kill ours. If he is at the final battle, our chances of succeeding goes down to 19%. You will show up and take care of the threats like you have done so far. We cannot afford to deviate."

"Who's the family?" Ron chokes out.

"The Weasleys," Luna says, still not looking away. Ron slumps in his chair.

"I...I...have to warn them...I," Ron's wild blue eyes look up and glance around the group. "Have to," he whispers. Luna is the only one who can hold his gaze. The pain swirling in the crystal blue eyes is clear and sharp. It hurts just to see it.

~OoOoOoOoO~

_I've seen those same eyes before. We pull George with us, apparating back to the Forest of Dean. His hands are still outstretched, reaching for his twin. I set about treating the small injuries on him after forcing him into a chair. Harry disappears into his room and erects a silencing charm. He won't be seen until tomorrow._

_Ron leans against the tent wall, arms crossed over his chest. He regards George, but the older brother is unaware. Ron sighs before disappearing as well._

_I look at George fully once he's physically healed. His clear blue eyes show only pain. He isn't seeing me, he is seeing his fallen twin. Fred was not the first of the Weasley's to pass. Ginny died six months ago and Arthur five months. Still this one cuts deeper for him._

_I force a calming draught and some sleeping potion down his throat. We'll have to raid the apothecary soon. We're out of those potions and don't have ingredients to make more._

_I tuck George into a bed, relieved when the lids slide over those eyes and hide the pain. I stare at him for a long moment, then retire as well._

_In the morning George is gone. I search the tent for him and cast diagnosis charms to find any magicals in the area. I am staring at the empty forest while still inside our wards when Ron steps out. He places a gentle hand on my back._

"_He's gone," I whisper._

"_I know," Ron replies. I turn towards him, searching his face for answers. "He couldn't sit back after that happened to Fred. He lost his will, so he'll take as many down with him as he can on his way out."_

"_But-" Ron crushes me against his chest._

"_There is nothing we can do," he says simply. He holds me tight for another moment before slipping back into the tent._

~OoOoOoOoO~

"It is between putting your family in danger for a moment now or losing the war _and_ your family later," Luna says, her voice and gaze unwavering.

"You can't ask that of me," Ron says, voice shaking. There is steel under that, at his core. Still the pain I saw that forged that, that brought it out…

"It's not fair," Luna says, "but it is what needs to happen."

"Will they die?" he whispers.

"There are certain things we can do to lower those chances significantly."

"How?" Ron's eyes meet hers, pleading for a way to save his family.

"Let me be clear," Luna addresses the entire group, "none of the Weasley's can be told before hand. None of them can leave the premises before the battle. They have to follow their usual routine. If they sniff anything out of the ordinary, we lose Dolohov for good. We have one chance at this. One."

The severity of the words from our youngest member sends shivers down our spines. We sit lost in our own thoughts until she speaks again.

"Ron, you need a way to verify to your family that you are you and tell them the situation in under five minutes. The group will arrive only three minutes before the attack. Any earlier and Mrs. Weasley will demand that some of her children leave. This means we will be standing by on the day in question, waiting for when I say to go.

"This battle should see two names marked off on our list: Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Grayback. They will be accompanied with a large group of Death Eaters. The Weasleys will be counted on to join the fray. That will help. With all working together, the chances of death are relatively low."

"Dolohov is mine," Tracy growls. Harry nods consent as Ron still looks lost in his own thoughts.

"That leaves Grayback," I add.

"And that is where I come in," Mr. Lovegood says, sliding onto his feet and walking forward. "Mr. Grayback is a werewolf. We are actually in luck because the Full Moon is in three days. That places the possible attack days in the middle of the lunar cycle. The 31st of this month is actually the new moon and will provide the least amount of 'wolf influence' as possible."

"Wolf influence?" I ask.

"As I understand it you had a professor who was a werewolf, correct?" Mr. Lovegood counters.

"Yes, and friend," Harry warns. The father nods happily.

"You might have noticed he was a bit more on edge around the full moon, more agitated, more possessive, so on. This is due to the wolf being pulled to the surface by the moon's closeness. Similar to how it pulls the tides up the beach."

Mr. Lovegood falls silent, looking off in the distance, beyond the walls around us. After a moment he shakes his head and looks around the group hanging on his words.

"To better understand the wolf influence, you need to understand wolf nature. What do you know about wolves?" he poses to the group.

"Wolves are the largest members of the dog family," I quote. "They live and hunt in packs of around six to ten animal. They don't eat in moderation, a single animal can consume 20 pounds of meat at a sitting.

"Wolfpacks are established according to a strict hierarchy, with a dominant male at the top and his mate not far behind. Usually this male and female are the only animals of the pack to breed-the rest of the pack help to care for young pups.

"They communicate through howling and are generally territorial. Wolves and humans also have a long adversarial history," I finish.

"Well done," Mr. Lovegood smiles.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Draco whispers in my ear, making me blush.

"The adversarial history is actually the reason werewolves have such a hard time adapting, neither part willing to bow to the other and each owning the body for a time. We'll leave that be though as Mr. Grayback does not suffer from the man resenting the wolf, rather the man dementing the wolf," he says. Mr. Lovegood starts pacing as he continues.

"What we know of wolves is that they social creatures who are territorial and essentially hunters. If Mr. Grayback had just given into the wolf senses completely, he would have sought a pack and a mate and while preferring raw meat, would hunt for food, not fun. But he doesn't. He draw together a pack, but pushes them to be blood thirsty. He only seeks a pack to cause more damage, not for social interaction. He is not a werewolf who has embraced the wolf as he claims, but rather a murderer with the strength and senses of a wolf."

Mr. Lovegood stops and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Was he always like that?" Tracy asks softly. Grayback is feared among the magical community for his bloodlust and killing for sport. The creatures expert looks at her.

"Perhaps," he says. "Some may venture he was that way before he was turned, but in my travels I have found a story that may be his. There was a boy visiting Russia in the spring with his family. One night, a werewolf broke into the hut. He killed the whole family and badly wounded the boy. The boy laid for hours among the gore that was once his family. Once found and healed, he was sent back to Britain, where his family was from. His father's brother took him in, but a month later, he turned.

"From then on, each month the boy was locked away. His body broken again and again in his attempt to escape. However, he lived. On his 17th birthday, he ran away. His family may have loved him or they may have look down on him for his affliction, it is not clear. What is known is that he found a mate. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. He charmed her, but never told her of his story.

"After he had claimed his mate, he started to lose his sense of self. Wolves are not meant to be alone and without a pack, he constantly feared that someone would hurt his mate. Still he had not told her that he was a werewolf. Her brother came to visit among the chaos of his mind. The full moon was the next day.

"The moment he entered the home of his mate, the scent of her brother filled his senses and brought him back to the moment he lost his family. The man accused the brother of being a werewolf, while his mate tried to intercede.

"She said that he was a good man, but he laughed in her face. He told her the man was a farce and he would show her what monsters lay beneath. The werewolf in man form attacked the brother. While the brother fought back, he was left in a bloody mess, just like the family he had once killed. The werewolf was not content with that though. After watching her brother torn to shreds, the mate met the same fate.

"Some say he was broken when his family was killed. Some say it was living with the curse and a family who would lock him away with a chain around his neck. Some say it was when he found his mate was related to the monster whom he hated. While others wonder if he was never whole to begin with. This was told to me in a small town in Finland, where they had been visited by the murderous werewolf, one who was bloodthirsty in all forms."

Mr. Lovegood finishes and sits down in a high backed chair.

"I am unsure why Mr. Grayback is this way, Miss Davis," Lovegood says. "But I do know how you can beat him." That snapped the attention back to the pending fight. In the laps, Ron seems to have gain control of his feeling on the matter. Determination burns in his eyes.

I glance around the group, Tracy and Harry leaning forward. Luna sit all the way back in her chair. She smile slightly at the excitement in her father's voice-this is his forte-but mostly she looks sad. Draco listens intently at my side, the gears turning in his head as suggestions form.

We'll plan it out, practice, but in the end, we have to hope that's enough.


	32. Chapter 32: Battle for the Burrow

**AN: I am desperately trying to coax my muses back. For the first time since posting this story, the next chapter is not ready. I actually need to completely re-write that chapter. But I do plan on keeping to my schedule of posting a chapter every 4-7 days. Anyways, here we go.**

**Chapter 32: Battle for the Burrow**

"Are you ready?" I ask as I sit down beside Ron. Luna said it will be a few hours, but we are gathered in the room once more, to wait together.

"No," he answers without looking up from the wand in his hands. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. Would you?" He looks over to me.

"Ready? I don't know, but after three years, we were all...willing," I answer. "It will go okay." Ron shrugs and looks at his wand again.

"I hope so."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"It's time," Luna says four and a half hours later. She's been sitting in the corner with her eyes closed the whole time. We're moving immediately, gathering in the center of the room around a portkey.

"Tracy, stick to your strengths," Luna warns and then the pulling sensation starts. We tumble onto the ground in the field in front of the Burrow. Ron jumps to his feet and mounts Harry's firebolt, taking off towards the house. Harry pulls Tracy and I to our feet.

"Let's go," he says and we each walk to our separate places around the house. We have spent hours pouring of strategies and in Luna's memories. We know there will be 10 strong fighters and another 8 mediocre fighters. We know what each mask looks like and the man behind it.

I set up the wards, waiting to trigger them. A couple of Black specialties weaving into them to hopefully give us an advantage. They should cause certain dark spells to backfire when aiming for those who call this land home.

Tracy crouches on the right side of the field, waiting to strike once the Death Eaters appear. Harry is hidden deadcenter in front of the house. Ron is at the door. Once he has answered the questions, his mother crushes him in a hug.

"We don't have much time," Ron says. "There is a group of Death Eaters on their way."

"Then we must go," Molly panics.

"No," Ron says firmly. His voice is strong and his eyes unyielding, but I know his heart is breaking. "It's too late, they are almost here. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner and help you get away. But in one minute, they will be here and they are coming after you, mum."

"What?" Molly screams. A crack break through the air. I watch the 18 Death Eaters move forward. They cast a charm and the roof is instantly on fire.

"Mum," Ron says urgently, "I have to go fight. Tracy, Harry and Hermione are here to help." Ron glances around the family. "Keep her safe. We'll get through this."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Meanwhile, Tracy slips into the group of Death Eaters wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. A few charms make her silent. She slides behind Antonin Dolohov, who sits at the back of the group. A black arrow Harry had conjured sits in her hand. A silent spell makes the tip grow red hot. Tracy presses the arrow through his back, melting the bones away from the tip. She pushes it forward until it goes through his heart and into his lungs.

"For my mother," she whispers, then dashes away. Dolohov coughs up blood and falls to his knees. That is my signal. I activate the wards as Dolohov stops breathing.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Molly grabs Ron's arm as he reaches for the front door. He notices the pulse of the wards, which means it is time for him to join the fight.

"We have to go, we can floo away," Molly presses. Ron hugs her.

"The wards won't let us leave, mum," Ron says sadly. "But we're Weasleys, we'll fight and we'll be just fine. Love you." With that, he strides out the door and into battle.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny stare after him. Screams and explosions are heard outside.

"Ginny, go out the back and get out of here," Molly says.

"No mum," she replies. "I'm not going anywhere and you know I will just sneak back. We are stronger as a family." Molly concedes and walks out the front door.

Curses fly around the estate. Three death eaters have fallen. Harry blasts another to the side, it's unlikely they will raise again.

"Grayback," Harry shouts, a Sonorus charm making him heard over the battle. Grayback turns from his rush at Tracy. "I challenge you for alpha of the pack." Grayback cocks his head to the side and starts walking towards him. A wizard points his wand at Harry, a curse on his lips. Grayback's hand closes around the wizard's throat.

"He's mine," Grayback snarls. The wizard falls from his hand, eyes empty and windpipe crushed. The werewolf doesn't spare him a glance as all his focus returns to the boy before him. The Dark Lord may want the boy alive, but Grayback isn't sure if he will be by the end of this.

I'm getting pushed back by five death eaters, barely able to dodge their spells and slow their progress. Then Bill comes to my aid and another two death eaters fall to our spells. Ron is already at Tracy's side, fighting the two strong fighters there. The other five rush at the remaining Weasley family. Of the seven killed so far, Dolohov is the only strong fighter to have fallen. We may be closer match number wise now, but this a long way from being won.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Greyback and Harry circle one another. Mr. Lovegood had told him how important this process was to proving that you're a worthy opponent. There is a slight twitch in Grayback's jaw before he springs forward. Harry leaps to the side, missing the attack. He has trained for this. He sweeps his wand around and nine tails of fire burst from the tips and wrap around the man.

Grayback's skin sizzles and he growls. He reaches for Harry, but grasps air before his arm is covered in a deep gash. It is two nights until the new moon and his wolf strength isn't what it could be.

Harry continues to let Grayback attack and to dodge and retaliate at the same time. While he wanted to help the others, he couldn't afford to let the werewolf's hand to close around him.

The werewolf darts at Harry again, though changes direction mid-charge. Harry is already moving backwards when the shoulder glances off his torso. The wizard falls backwards as his ribs creak. He blinds Grayback and provides more cuts as he stands and backs away from his foe.

Grayback pants, blood leaking from several gashes on his body. The slight healing factor not being able to compensate for the deep injuries much more than to slow the blood loss. His black eyes watch the wizard. Harry lifts his wand.

"Sectumsempra," he says. Grayback lunges forward once the wand was moving and straight into the curse. It slices through the right side of his neck from the jawline down through the center and across his chest. With half of his neck missing, Grayback falls to the ground.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Molly takes down a death eater, while the twins, Arthur and Ginny take on the other four to keep them from ganging up. Tracy and Ron ebb and flow gracefully as they battle together. Bill is at my side. I place obstacles in the death eaters' way while he deals damage. Another falls to this method. When one of them fighting Tracy and Ron goes down, there are only seven left.

"NO," Molly's voice rings through the area. The attention of the two fighting Bill and I wavers for a second and we hit them hard, taking both at once. Bill rushes to his mother's side. Molly is cradling Ginny in her arms. The young girl is gasping. A diagnostic spell reveals the girl is bleeding internally. All of the blood vessels in her torso have burst. She wouldn't even make it to St. Mungo's. There is nothing we can do.

Weasleys are known for being powerful and having tempers. Seeing one of their own fall left the remaining death eaters not standing a chance.

Molly sobs over the little girl as we all stand around.

"Love you," Ginny gasps. "...sorry...tell Dean…" Her breath cuts out and her eyes slide close. The family falls to their knees around the mother and daughter in a huddle. Molly's sobs can be heard over the rest of the tears that fall.

Harry set about in burying the bodies off of the Weasley property. It was mostly a mass grave, but 18 markers were set on top of the dirt. When he returns, I find my way to his side.

"We all need to go soon," I whisper. He nods and heads over to Bill. After a few minutes of whispered conversation, Bill nods. Arthur, Molly and Ginny's body disapparate, heading for Shell Cottage where Charley and Fleur are waiting. Bill, the twins and Ron set about magically packing the house. After a moment, Harry, Tracy, and I join in.

~OoOoOoOoO~

A half hour later the contents of the house is packed away in a large hand bag with an extendable charm. The twins come forward and drop another bag at Harry's feet. He looks up at the twins.

"We are coming with you," Fred says.

"Don't bother arguing," George says. Harry nods wearily. Bill glances around at the house before picking of the hand bag.

"Stay safe," Bill says and then disapparates away to his wife. Tracy hugs Ron, leaving Harry and I to each grab a twin as we all turn. The top step of Grimmauld place is very crowded as Draco opens the door. His eyes widen.

"Grandma Jean and we picked up a few stowaways," I say, stepping passed Draco.

"No one know which is older," Ron says, also entering.

"Flitwick," Tracy says, following her boyfriend.

"Dudley and pick your chin up off the floor, Malfoy," Harry says. The twins stare at Draco, but I pull them all into the kitchen.

"Draco, healing," I remind. He blinks and starts running diagnostic spells over the lot of us. Draco goes to the cabinet. He pulls out a range the potions and charms them to follow him to the table. Vanishing Ron's shirt, he spreads a salve over the burn that covers his left arm and over to his chest.

"Tracy get mad at you again?" Draco jokes as he continues to work it over the marks. Ron's lips lift in one corner.

"Not this time," he replies. Draco waves his wand and gause appears over the wound, adhering on it's own.

"I'll need to change the dressing tomorrow, but it should be gone in a couple days," Draco instructs before moving over to Harry. Harry's covered in dirt, sweat, and a number of cuts and scrapes. Draco vanishes his shirt as well and cleans the area with a Scourgify.

"Are any of these from a werewolf?" Draco asks as he sets about sealing the cuts on his arms, chests and face.

"Just the bruise," Harry replies. A large bruise reaches over his ribs. Harry winces when the spell hits him from the wand.

"There was a couple small fractures in the ribs. Just be glad I didn't vanish the bones like Lockhart," Draco laughs.

"That wasn't funny," Harry laughs as well.

"With only the fractures I'm guess it wasn't a good blow," Draco says as he runs more diagnostic spells.

"It was with his shoulder, but I was already moving backwards when he hit."

"Good." Draco rolls up the leg of Harry's pants. "You sprained your ankle as well."

"Well since this is all I got from challenging a werewolf then I consider myself lucky," Harry says. A wrap springs from Draco's wand and folds around the limb.

"Drink this," Draco hands him a potion. "And you are the luckiest bastard I've ever met." Harry smirks and takes the potion.

"Miss Granger, right this way," Draco says, turning towards me. I limp behind the screen partition he indicated. He follows closely. He helps me onto the high bed before leaving my side.

"Tracy, you just need rest and that purple potion," Draco says. "The twins are fine. The rest is calming and sleeping draughts if anyone needs them." Draco ducks back into the small area with me.

"You've done a number on yourself," he murmurs.

"Trust me, I'm not the one who caused these," I tease. Draco looks into my eyes, no humor on his face.

"I'll need to see," he says softly. I nod. He vanishes my clothes so that I am only left in my knickers. I blush, but his eyes immediately go to the deep gash stretching up the side of my leg, ending just before the hip. He tends to the wound gently, cleaning and sealing it, before turning towards my stomach. There are scrapes across the skin from rock and other debris flung my way.

"Are you in any pain?" he asks as he finishes healing the scrapes.

"I wasn't before, but with the adrenaline leaving it's starting a bit," I answer. Draco nods and pulls out a green liquid. Measuring out a teaspoon, he hand the spoon to me. His eyes skim over me for a moment, then he shakes his head a turns away.

"You should stay off that leg for at least a day," he says to the wall. "Kreature?" The elf pops beside us. "Please take Hermione to her bed. She is not allowed to put weight on her right leg. Also get her clean sleeping clothes. I'll be up in a moment." The elf nods and pops us to the bed in the room.

~OoOoOoOoO~

True to his word, Draco enters the room once I am in my clean clothes and tucked into bed.

"Thank you for patching us up," I say. He shrugs.

"You going to tell me how the twins ended up here?" he asks.

"Ginny died. They want to take a more active role," I continue. He nods and brushes my hair away from my face.

"Get some sleep, love," he says as he slips into the bed and blows out the candles.


	33. Chapter 33: Burdens to Bear

**AN: I had this number in my head, that when I reached 200 followers I would post a bonus chapter immediately. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to "ask" for follows, but yesterday we hit 200 follows. It may not be a big deal for others, but it blows my mind! Of course that is the one time I didn't have the next chapter done already so you had to wait till I finished it today. So here we are, to everyone one who is following this story. You're support means the world to me.**

**Chapter 33: Burdens to Bear**

"So where did you pick up the blonde ponce?" Fred asks over breakfast.

"And she called us stowaways," George adds. Draco rolls his eyes beside me.

"And don't think we missed who was in your room last night," Fred says.

"Last night? Try every night," Ron winks at me. I sigh.

"Could we not discuss this in front of his mother?" Mrs. Malfoy asks with a slight smirk. Draco blushes slightly and I cover my face with my hands while shaking my head.

"I'm tired of telling the story," I say into my palms. "You tell 'em Harry." Harry swallows his food before turning to the waiting twins.

"Hermione is courting the blonde ponce, or at least snogging him so he helps us out sometimes and lives here with him mum and the rest of us," Harry delivers with a straight face. Luna and Tracy laugh loudly and even Mrs. Malfoy smirks. The twins shrug and keep eating. The laughter is what we need at the moment, just to feel like the world isn't crushing us, to feel like even if we survive everything hasn't already been lost.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco hands me a book and settles onto the couch as well in the library. I am only a page in when Harry pops in.

"I was going to talk to Luna about visiting Dean and his family," Harry says. "Did you want to come?" I nod sadly. Draco sighs beside me.

"I don't think that is necessary," Draco says, staring at the wall.

"Why is that?" I ask. Draco sighs again and drags a hand through his hair.

"They...didn't make it," he says softly.

"What?" Harry asks. "How? When?"

"Last night," Draco huffs, shoulders slumping at the revelation. "There was an attack." Harry's eyes narrow slightly at the blonde.

"And how do you know about it?" Draco's hand runs through the blond locks again.

"Luna," he says simply.

"But she didn't say anything," Harry replies confused. Draco looks at Harry.

"After you guys portkeyed away, she started crying, going on about how she sentenced them to die," Draco says, watching Harry carefully. Harry leans against the wall, looking at the floor as if watching the scene play out. "Finally got her to tell me about the other attack, one on the Thomas family. Said their was nothing that could be done, no way to save them, but she still…" Draco shakes his head.

"I've got to talk to her," Harry says, turning to leave. Draco is up and at his side before he can exit. He grabs Harry's arm.

"You're not going to be a prat to her and tell her how she should have told you or some dragon shite like that right?" Draco asks, fiercely. Harry rolls his eyes and give Draco a hard look. The blond nods and let him go.

Draco settles back onto the couch with me.

"Is Luna going to be alright?" I ask. Draco shakes his head and looks to the empty doorway.

"I don't know," he says. "She was pretty upset last night. Cried almost the whole time, until she said you guys were heading back and then she cleaned up and went to her room. I don't think this is the first time either." I allow a small tear to slide down my cheek for our youngest housemate and the strongest of us all.

"Magic always takes something," I whisper. "The price for her gift is knowing all the people she cannot save. And no one can bear that burden for her."

"It's worse than that," Draco says. "She has to watch us die in her visions, watch all the worse case scenarios over and over again. And yet know that she can only watch. She can not be there to help or warn, she can only watch and hope the end goes in our favor."

I burrow into Draco's arms. That is too much for anyone.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco and I are the first ones to sit at the dinner table. I watch as Luna walks in, tucked into Harry's side with his arm securely around her. He kisses the top of her head before they both slip into their chairs. Luna smiles at me and I return it, but I can still the the shadow of a haunted look around her eyes.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"I think I will have that cup of tea actually," I says when we are settled into bed

"You're kidding me," he moans.

"I really don't want to make you get up," I say, "but what am I to do? My healer said I can't make it on my own." Draco sighs. "I mean, unless you think I _could_ with some crutches?" He rolls his eyes. He mutters, but a pair of crutches appear beside me. I kiss him lightly.

"Thank you," I say and head to the kitchen. When I stumble in the door, I find Mrs. Malfoy standing by the counter with a cup in her hand.

"Oh," is all I manage.

"Miss Granger, please sit," she invites. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Even in a nightdress and robe she looks regal.

"I was just going to have a cup of tea, but you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," she says with a wave and sets about making tea. She sets the cup before me and takes the seat across at the kitchen table. We sip our tea quietly for a moment.

"You have had quite the influence on my son, Miss Granger," she says. _Where is this going_, I think desperately.

"I feel he has influenced me as well," I reply. She nods.

"I'm sure the war had changed you both as well." I shrug. "He's been a different boy this year, or that should really be man. He changed as if overnight for me."

"The war was hard on everyone," I console.

"Do you know what happened to my family during that time? What he went through?" Mrs. Malfoy asks.

"Some, but not much. There were only a couple of run ins where we crossed paths. Most of what I know now is from him," I reply.

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Why?" I ask. "I don't mean any disrespect, but why does it matter so much? What does it matter now?"

"My husband is dead. Before, Draco adored his father, but now he casts him away. Lucious hadn't been the man I married for many, many years. I am exceptionally proud of the man Draco has become, but I don't understand it. His views now, his methods and even allegiances are at such odds with who I knew. I can see that he is still my son, but I must wonder what he went through for those years I have no recollection of," Mrs. Malfoy explains.

"After Mr. Malfoy was locked up, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names tasked Draco with killing Headmaster Dumbledore," I start. Mrs. Malfoy pales at the thought. "If Draco failed, he said he would kill him. He also wouldn't break Mr. Malfoy out of Azkaban until it had been completed. These were both punishments for Mr. Malfoy losing the prophecy.

"Draco did his best, but was not a killer. In the end, Snape stepped in as you had asked him to protect your son. Dumbledore had made the same request of Snape as well. From then on, things went from bad to worse. Draco was expect to go on raids, to torture and murder. If he didn't, You-Know-Who would kill you. He held that over Draco's head constantly.

"I don't know a lot of what went on in that time, except that it was bad. Mr. Malfoy was constantly trying to get back into You-Know-Who's good graces to no avail. Your family was as much prisoners of your manor as those held in the dungeon. You thought only of getting your family through the war in those days.

"When the boarders got magically sealed, the whole area became chaotic. Mr. Malfoy had become cold to his family as climbing the Death Eater hierarchy was his only ambition. It was among this that he died. Draco was no better off, but had resented the man for not taking better care of you and for putting you both at the mercy of that madman.

"Things only got worse from there. Draco doesn't speak much of that time, preferring vague answers. From what I gathered, you were very unhappy and treated much like a common house elf in your own home. That was the worse for Draco. He hated the killing and the torture. He despised the animals he was to call comrades. But watching you waste away, that was the worse.

"When he came back, sparing you that fate was his only goal. That he could do that and not have to bow to that sadistic bastard, well that was a dream-one he never really thought possible." I sip my tea after completing the tale. Mrs. Malfoy's hand reaching out and touching mine brings my attention back to the woman before me.

"Miss Granger, it breaks my heart that Draco and you had to live through that horrible time. I could never thank you enough for making sure that my son and I had another option this time around." I smile at the woman. She smiles in return. Mrs. Malfoy stands and nods once before heading back to her room.

I drink the rest of my tea and think back to the last timeline. I pray that we can avoid most of what occurred as well as getting a different end result.


	34. Chapter 34: Last Name

**AN: Sincere apologies on the wait. This week has been crazy as we prepare for my sister's wedding (tomorrow). This is why I like to stay ahead a few chapters, but atlas, the muses decreed otherwise. Anyways, hope you are still enjoying the story. Feel free to let me know what you think. I have loved reading all the reviews and seeing all the follows and favorites. Thank you so much for the support.**

**Chapter 34: Last Name**

It has been two weeks since Ginny passed away. Each hour seems to weigh on us more. At first it was easy to focus on the next battle, but as time passes and we are still waiting to know when the next attack is, we are left only to think of those we are losing. The twins keep a running commentary of jokes, but a small tremor in their voice makes it easy to see they are hurting more than the rest of us.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry slips in the kitchen and offers me a half smile as he reaches for the kettle.

"Any news?" I ask as he makes himself a cup of tea. He shakes his head.

"Do we having anything stronger in the house?" he asks, opening a few cupboards.

"No, you and the twins drank the last of it six days ago," I say with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugs and sips his tea. "How's Luna?" He sighs heavily.

"Not great," he says. "We're waiting on an attack with Bellatrix so we can take her out. She's the last name. But Luna isn't seeing any attacks that have her or at least any that can go in our favor." Harry shakes his head sadly. "She just sees people dying and nothing she can do to stop it. It's been hard."

He sinks into a chair around the kitchen table. I walk to him and touch his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. He merely nods.

"Tell me there is an attack soon," Tracy demands as she pushes into the kitchen. I look up at the brunette.

"Everything okay?" I ask her. Tracy rolls her eyes dramatically before searching the cupboard in front of her.

"Do we have any more sleep draught?" she asks.

"Tracy," I reprimand, "that's highly addictive. You can't take that every night and it's only four in the afternoon."

"I'm not taking it," she says. "Ron hasn't slept in five days. I really don't know what else to do for him." She summons a vial from the cupboard and sits down next to Harry. "I think an attack will help get his mind focused again, but...right now all he can think about is Ginny and…"

BAM. The house shakes for a moment.

"Damn it," Tracy shouts. Harry shakes his head.

"We're not the only ones going a little stir crazy waiting for another attack," Harry says, looking to the ceiling. I sigh.

"I'll go talk to them," I say and head for the stairs. When I reach the designated room, the door is laying on the floor and the hinges are missing from it and the frame. Fred bounds forward and places a hand on each of my shoulders.

"We figured it out," he says excitedly.

"Guys…" I sigh.

"No you've got to see this 'Mione," George cuts in. He holds out a box. He taps the side of it with his wand.

BAM. The box explodes and then everything is quiet, too quiet.

"Silencing charm?" I wonder out loud, but I don't hear my own voice.

"Woah," Fred mouths, but there is no sound. There is a ringing in my head. Two red bursts of light shoot from behind me and hit the twins. They both fall to the floor. I turn to see Draco standing there with his wand out. He walks towards me, his mouth moves, but there is still no sound.

Draco waves his wand around each of my ears and then there is a pop.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he mutters.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A loud noise," he shakes his head. "It damaged your ears. Don't know why they would set that off in an enclosed space. Magic has its limits even for healing, you know." I smile sadly at the unconscious twins.

"They came here to have a more active role," I says, "but we've just been sitting for two weeks." Draco sighs and waves his wand around the twins' heads.

"They'll be able to hear, but will have a terrible headache when they wake," he says before stepping away and heading back to the library. The waiting has been testing his patience as well.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mrs. Malfoy sits at the head of the dining table with Mr. Lovegood sitting at the foot. On one side, Tracy, Fred, and George sit. On the other side, Draco, me, Harry, and Luna sit. I eye the empty seat between Tracy and Fred.

"He's still sleeping," Tracy informs. I nod. As we begin to eat, only Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Lovegood don't have an anxious edge to their movements. They have spent their days caring for the house and watching over the occupants. Mrs. Malfoy has taken up directing Kreature and the elf has never been happier. The two parents are also seen together often, the easy friendship lessening the strain of waiting while the debates keep their minds engaged. The most unlikely of friends, but it works and it eases the tension of meals.

"And what was all the noise about earlier?" Mrs. Malfoy asks the twins with a raised eyebrow. The look seems to come natural to all mothers, the one that lets you know you are in trouble before even opening your mouth. The twins cast a glance between them.

"Just making something for the next battle," George brushes off.

"And how is blowing everyone's ear drums out going to help in a battle," Draco snaps.

"Draco," Mrs. Malfoy reprimands at the same time I place a hand on his forearm.

"Well that's only a small one," Fred says.

"The big one will do more damage," George continues.

"And will diorentaint," Fred add.

"How will you stop it from affecting you?" I ask.

"You throw it," Fred says.

"At 'em," George finishes.

"But you have to tap it with your wand to activate," I say. "So you will be affected as well." The twins look at each other.

"It's only a prototype," they say in unison. Draco rolls his eyes.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Three more days pass with the anxiety only growing. When Luna is seen out of here room for the first time outside of meals, the house itself releases the breath it had been holding.

We gather in our War Planning study.

"One name left," Luna says, placing a paper on the table. Four of the five names are crossed out.

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Fenrir Grayback_

_Travers_

_Yaxley_

Fred picks up the list, then quickly looks back to Luna after reading the remaining name.

"Bellatrix Lestrange will be part of raid happening in four days time," Luna says. Everyone's attention is pulled to the blonde girl. I can't help but notice the dark shadows under her eyes and the lack of the serene smile from her lips.

"There will be four strong fighters," Luna continues. "They are taking eight new recruits out to torture a muggle city."

"Any other information?" Ron asks. Scruff lines the edge of his jaw. The lines around his eyes have deepened and shadows encircle the dulled blue.

"She won't be wearing a mask. Her presence seems to incite panic for many," Luna adds without any inflection. "Otherwise, no, not really. Bellatrx is volatile and flighty and more than a little crazy. The odds of her torturing children is the even with torturing her own comrades. On top of that, there are too many variables and with each, her action shift and change. This was the best chance of survival for ours that I have found yet."

Luna looks down as the defeated words fall from her lips. Ron clenches his jaw and looks away with a stiff nod.

"Bellatrix is all of those things, but she...tends to stick to the same spells and patterns," Draco adds. He looks to Harry and asks, "If you would like, I could spend the next few days showing those. I spent much of those three years under her instruction and wand." Harry nods his approval, with lips tilted downward and tired eyes. Luna offers him a small smile.

"If there is nothing else, we should get started on that," Ron says. A round of nods and the group stands to move to the lower ballroom. Harry catches Luna's elbow as they near the door.

"Go get some sleep," he urges. She shakes her head, limp blonde strands dancing from side to side.

"I need to go see how this will change things," she responds.

"You knew he would offer," Harry guesses.

"Yes, but now that it's done, that takes other options out. Every bit makes it clearer," Luna insists. I place my arm around the girl.

"Luna, you do so much," I tell her. "But you need rest. Please…"

"Hermione…" she starts. I pull her into a hug.

"You can't see your own future," I whisper. "If you could, you would know that the best odds of getting us all through this requires rest. Please." She nods as I release her.

"I'll try," she promises, before disappearing. Harry sighs and watches her.

"Thank you," he says as we set out to join the others who are already in the ballroom. I shrug with one shoulder.

"It's weighing on all of us," I say, "we need to remember that killing ourselves off gets us nowhere."

"Was it like this last time?" Harry asks.

"No," I reply. "Last time we were so cut off from the world. I never realized having no information was a gift when there was nothing we could do about it. We still got tired being cooped up and we certainly thought people were out there dying, but we didn't know-not like we do now." Harry bobs his head wearily.

~OoOoOoOoO~

In the ballroom, Draco is holding court. Six pairs of eyes watch as he outlines Bellatrix's general strategy and her favorite spells.

"At her heart, or center of whatever demon is keeping her alive, she's a sadist. She enjoys inflicting pain, probably gets off on it," Draco says.

"Too much information," Fred jabs. Draco shrugs and continues.

"But she's also powerful. She goes for hard hitting spells and cause the maximum amount of pain. She will cast spells that cause less damage just because they cause more agony. A quick death suits her little. That said, when you see her lining up these spells, you need to know what's coming next."

Draco speaks for an hour about Bellatrix. Afterwards, he demonstrates her spell chains. The damage is massive, but near nothing to the amount of pain.

"In the next couple days, I will fight with her style against each of you until you can anticipate and counter," Draco finishes.

"Her style?" George questions with his words and a raised eyebrow.

"She _taught_ me for many years last time around, but copying and turning a style against and opponent was my...er say specialty back then," Draco answers awkwardly.

"Dinner, guys," I rescue before more uneasy territory can be entered.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The others excuse themselves to their rooms after the end of dinner, but I linger.

"Miss Granger?" Mrs. Malfoy inquires when it is only her and me.

"I wanted a word," I reply, unnecessarily. She nods and waits. "Your...erm…" I sigh. "Bellatrix is the next target," I blurt out. Mrs. Malfoy's breath catches in her throat and she sits back down in her seat.

"I…" I start to say, but there are really no words. I am guiltily relieved when she raises a hand to halt my stammering. She takes a slow breath and her composure returns.

"The girl I knew was lost long before even Lucious changed," Mrs. Malfoy says, with her stiffer up lip back in control. "I always held out hope that that girl would return to me one day, but I had not the delusions that she was correct. That was saved only for my husband. And if I must be honest, I've know for a long time that the girl I knew simply didn't exist anymore. I called her sister, because one does not abandon family. Still...you will not be seeing my sister die," she adds with confidence, "only the animal that took her over."

Mrs. Malfoy rises from her seat, straight back and head held high. She touches my shoulder as she heads to the door.

"Thank you for telling me," she says and then is gone.


	35. Chapter 35: An Eye for an Ear

**AN: We are nearing the end, but we are not there quite yet. I estimate about six more chapters. The battle in this one is not extremely lengthy, combat isn't really my forte and I'm working on that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 35: An Eye for an Ear**

We wait in strategic points around the city, only Fred and George not being alone. The "twin thing" gives them an extra edge when fighting together. My wand already in my hand as the seconds tick away. To spite the muggles milling around unaware, the air seems still with anticipation. There will be no wards to activate this time, only curses to cast.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_No wards?" I questioned Luna. The blonde shakes her head with the pale imitation of a smile on her lips. "But then...they could apparate out," I add. Surely she must have missed this point._

"_Some will," she replies easily. "But Bellatrix won't. If others get away, it can only help you in conquring her." I nod._

"_Okay."_

~OoOoOoOoO~

A crack sees nine death eaters on the ground after portkey transportation. Bellatrix is among the three still standing.

"Get up, you morons," Bellatrix says, kicking one of the bodies on the ground. "Time to see what you're made of." The witch cackles as the muggles start screaming. She is cut off when a burst of blue light hits the man next to her. Spells begin to rain down on the group of Death Eaters from our different point. Another one falls, followed by three pops of deserters.

"Cowards," Bellatrix roars and then send one of her patented spells. The purple light cuts through the air at about waist high and radiates out from her wand. It hits one of the Death Eaters and four muggles before Ron and I drop to the ground. The head of the spell passing over me scorches the tips of my hair, but we're alive.

Harry is busy with another of the strong fighters as Tracy is getting pushed back by yet another. The ground begins to shake and Ron and I dodge in opposite directions moments before it spit.

Bellatrix doges a spell from Fred and then turns towards the twins. The remaining three Death Eaters take up battle with Ron and I. Fred and George dance out of each other's way as if two arms of one being. Still the frantic edge to movements when dodging curses from the witch bears witness to the challenge.

Harry keeps up with his opponent, but Ron, Tracy and I are not as lucky-each being pushed back constantly.

"No," Fred yells as George moves a moment to slow. Black sludge drips from George ear and he whimpers on the ground.

"Now for the other blood-traitor brat," Bellatrix spits. "While he dies he can watch your torture." Fred's cold eyes turn to the witch. A sane human would have faltered, but Bellatrix could not be described as sane.

The curse upon her lips hits the ground where Fred was, the angry twin on the move. Fred fights with a fury never before seen in the jovial boy. He ignores the slashes that bring blood to his feet and clenches his jaw against the pain. Still he advances.

Bellatrix smiles at Fred, enjoying the fight and sure that she will win. When a red spell slashes across her face over her left eyes, the smile turns into a snarl.

"My eye, you bastard," Bellatrix screams. Fred goes to press his advantage, but he is thrown backwards. A Death Eater dashes forward and gribs Bellatrix's arm.

"I'm not losing the Dark Lord's favorite pet," the Death Eater snarks and then disappears with a pop. More pops and we are alone.

We rush to the twins, neither in great condition.

"We have to get them back to Draco," Tracy says.

"Ron, Tracy, you take Fred," I order. "Harry and I will take George. Go." Tracy and Ron hoist Fred up until they both have an arm around him. Pop. Harry and I move forward and grab George.

"On three," I says. "One...two...th-uhf." A Death Eater from the shadows slams into me as we begin to turn. We appear on the top step in front of Number 12, Harry, George, a random Death Eater and I. Luna is standing in the open doorway. She stuns the Death Eater.

"Get George in," is all she says. Harry and I maneuver George through the doorway before Harry levitates him.

"Locomotor George," Harry whispers and George follow the black haired teen.

"Go get cleaned up," Luna tells me. "I'll take care of this one."

"We can't let them go," I say, turning back to the unconscious enemy on our doorstep. Luna looks at them as well with sad eye.

"I know," she whispers with too much understanding. I nod and follow Harry's path into kitchen/emergency healing.

"I can only do so much," Draco mutters as he stands over George who lays across a stretcher. "I can't grow the ear back, this magic...it's dark." Draco pours potion over the black ooze. George whimpers slightly as the blond wipes away the potion and black sludge with a cloth. He repeats the process until it is clean, then heals the wound. Skin closes over where the ear once was.

Draco tilts George's head up and pours another potion down his throat.

"Rest," he whispers. George's soft murmurs fade into deep breath and Draco moves over to Fred.

"Will he be alright?" Fred asks, worried eyes staying on his twin as Draco starts to mend the wounds. Draco nods.

"He'll be one ear less, but otherwise perfectly fine after a bit of rest," Draco says. Fred nods, but still doesn't look away. "Did you even try to dodge?" Draco murmurs as he pours a potion into a rather deep cut over his ribs. Fred shrugs.

"I took her eye in payment for his ear," Fred says.

"What was that spell?" Tracy asks. "I don't think I've seen it before."

"Cinis Organo," Fred answers. Draco's hands freeze as his eyes trace up to the redhead's face before bursting out laughing.

"You didn't?" Draco asks. Fred nods smugly, but there is a vicious glint in his eyes.

"What does it do?" Tracy presses. Draco turns to her.

"It's a healing spell, at least technically," he says. "It is used with certain diseases, specifically flesh eating kinds. It causes living matter to turn to ash, except without the burning. It's transfiguration technically. A simple Finite is used to cancel/stop it. In healing, you start it at the infected area and stop once it is done, then heal slightly the area already eaten away. You hit her eye?"

Fred's resulting smile borders on sadistic. Draco shakes his head and turns back to the man's wound.

"Can't they simply turn it back?" Ron asks.

"No," I answer. "This specific spell cannot be reversed. Actually, the way it eats away, you couldn't even regrow the eyeball. Depending how long it goes before it is canceled, a magical eye may not even be an option. It is however a very obscure spell."

"How did you find it?" Harry asks, intrigued.

"There are some old healing books in the library here," I confess. "This spell is not usually used in battle because it can be stopped by any protego and canceled with any general canceling spell."

"If they know what it is," Fred answers. At the raised eyebrows, he continues, "There are other spells that it could be that require much more difficult counter curses. It will not respond to those and will continue to eat away until they either she is all ash or they cast a finite, but it will at the very least take the eye."

"Nice," Tracy comments.

"I wouldn't call it that," Harry mumbles under his breath. Fred merely shrugs.

"An eye for an ear," he says.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"This was not a good battle," Draco says when I am the last one left in the kitchen. He patches up some burns on my back. The rest of the group have been healed already and retired to their room for the rest of the day.

"No, not particularly," I reply.

"Do we know if Bella died?"

"I'll have to ask Luna. She's standing guard right now over the Death Eater who hitched a ride."

"The sleeping draught should keep the Death Eater out for another couple hours," Draco comments.

"Still…"

"Yeah," he replies. "Everyone was injured in this last one and I wouldn't count on Bella being dead."

"We all knew going after her would be difficult," I say. His hand slides over the skin of my back, smearing a cream over the mostly healed burns.

"I wished you weren't out there," Draco whispers.

"We've had this conversation," I say.

"You keep getting hurt," he presses.

"You can choose not to go out there, but you can't keep me locked in this house. That's not how this works," I snap.

"I just want you safe," he replies, gray eyes boring into mine.

"No one is safe while that madman lives," I say. Draco closes his eyes and signs.

"I know," he whispers. I sigh and slide my hand into his.

"I'm sorry," I say softly. He pulls me into his arms, careful to avoid the wounds.

"I'm terrified every time you leave that you won't come back," he whispers into my hair.

"I know." He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"No you don't," Draco says. "Last time, when...Harry died...he-the Dark Lord-wanted you alive and what he planned…" Draco shudders. "You can't understand…"

"I'll be careful," I say. It's the only thing I can offer him. He nods and pulls me to his chest again.


	36. Chapter 36: Resisted Allegiance

**AN: I'm sorry for the wait. We only have a couple more chapters to go, but with the way things have been, expect about a week between each. If I get them done early, I'll get it up. FanFic writers live for reviews, so remember to review all the stories you read when you have a moment. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 36: Resisted Allegiance**

The dark skinned woman with long black hair slumps in the chair. Her wrists are bound to the arms and her ankles to the legs of the chair. A few extra magical ties go around her middle and shoulders. The dark circle under her eyes and wrinkles across her forehead makes her looked worried even while being unconscious.

I take in her form with Draco at my side. Luna steps forward.

"She didn't choose this," Luna says. "Be kind." She disappears out of the room. We wait until her eyes snap open and search the room.

"Draco?" she says. "Where am I?"

"Mrs. Zabini?" he says. She glances around the room nervously.

"Oh no," she whisper. "Oh no, no, no, oh no." Draco approaches her slows.

"Mrs. Zabini," Draco tries again. The witch in question starts sobbing.

"Let me out," she screeches, pulls at the restraints.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," I say calmly, stepping forward.

"You bitch," she spits.

"Why did you follow me?" I ask.

"To get to your headquarters," she sneers. "Because I was order to," she says as tears slide down her cheeks. I share a worried glance with Draco. The Jekyll and Hyde personality is unnerving to say the least.

"I want my boy," she cries. "I will serve until death," she hisses.

"Mrs. Zabani?" Draco says softly, taking a step further. "What happened to you?"

"You blood-traitor," she spits. "I had to," she whines.

"Had to what?" he presses.

"Had to follow you," she cries. "Had to worship the Dark Lord."

"No," Draco whispers and stumbles back a step. She screams out and pulls against the bounds that dig into her flesh. A jet of red light hits the witch and she slumps in her chair once more.

I turn to Draco who sits down on the floor.

"What was that?" I ask. "Has she lost her mind?" He shakes his head.

"No, just her will," he replies. I sit beside him. He runs his hands over his face.

"He didn't touch purebloods for a long time last time around," he says, staring at the unconscious witch. "Even by the time he got around to it, the Zabini's were in hiding. Still, she died and so did Blaise. But this...he never did this to purebloods. He may have taken Tracy, may have enslaved her, but…"

"What did he do?" I ask.

"There are a couple of spells in play here," he still hasn't taken his eyes off Mrs. Zabini. "Step one, the subject is imperiused into entering a contract of servitude. Step two, they are tortured until they cannot think beyond the next moment. Then the contract of servitude urges them to follow the will of their master, entering into a blood ritual that binds the will. By then end, the magical has lost everything that was once them. They will now follow orders unreservedly, marching right into death if told. Even in their thoughts they cannot defy their master."

"That's sick," I whisper.

"Yes."

"Do they all have dual personalities then?"

"No, the ritual wasn't done correctly. She wasn't broken before she entered the blood ritual. Most likely because Blaise is alive and out there."

"What can we do?" I ask. "It's like Luna said, she didn't choose this life." Draco sighs and puts his face in his hands.

"Because she has some sense of self, you can cast a spell to interfere with the bound side when talking to her, but that's temporary. Part of her will try to betray us to the very end," he replies.

"You mean there is no way to reverse it?"

"Never."

~OoOoOoOoO~

More sleeping draught is fed to Mrs. Zabini and I sit on watch while Draco brews a potion. He returns to the room four hours later. The sun is sinking and casting the room into shadows. Draco pours three vials of the thick blue liquid before casting a spell.

"Now we wait," is all he says.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Two hours later, the woman still bound to the chair stirs. I nudge Draco awake. Understanding passes over her eyes and she starts to cry silently. Draco pulls a chair up and sits in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he says. She shakes her head. "Do you remember…" He leaves the question hanging in the air.

"Everything," she answers.

"What has been done to you is vile," I say, sitting in a chair I place next to Draco. She nods. "Do you know of any way to reverse it?"

"There is no reversing it," Mrs. Zabini replies.

"Why did they do this to you?" Draco asks. "You're a pureblood."

"That matters little now," the woman answers. "They wanted Blaise to join, but I had already tucked my boy away. When I wouldn't tell them where he was...well they found other uses for me." The lids slide close over Draco's pained eyes. The muscles tick as his jaw tightens.

"Is Blaise still safe?" I ask. A smile breaks over her lips.

"You cannot make a mother betray her child," she answers. I let go of a relieved sigh.

"You-Know-Who tends to underestimate mothers," I say with a returning smile. Mrs. Zabini's smile turns into a grimace.

"I don't have long," she gasps. "Even now I can feel it fighting to get me free and back to the master." I share a look with Draco.

"We can't let you go," I say softly. "We could obliviate you, but…"

"No," she grinds out through clenched teeth. "You'll only be safe if I'm dead. My son...protect him."

"We will bring him here," I promise. "We can sedate you until then, so that you can see him again."

"No," Mrs. Zabini says. "I do not have that long and...I don't want him to see me like this."

"I'm so sorry," Draco says, standing from his chair. The woman nods and closes her eyes.

"Is there anything you want me to tell your son?" I ask desperately.

"My light, my love, my soul, I will love you forever and more," she says and then begins thrashing in the chair. Draco places a hand on my arm and pulls me away from the witch. The chair clatters to the side, the woman still bound.

"Filthy little mudblood," the woman curses as the chair splinters under her writhing. Draco raises his wand. He knew her well, the mother of his childhood friend. Draco's arm, out straight pointing to at the woman, is still despite the tensed muscles running through it. His face is a passive fasade though his jaw tightens once more. Every muscle wound tight through the entire body, yet the mask cracks around his eyes. The grey orbs are broken and sad.

She's spitting now, cursing everyone and everything with words alone. The tip of Draco's wand begins to shake and still he doesn't speak.

"Please," Mrs. Zabini cries. I place a gentle hand on Draco's wand arm and push to his side.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, then cast a strong cutting charm across her neck. I turn away from the sight before I can see the spell hit, see the blood spills out around the body as it stills. I hear choked sobs and Draco wraps me up in his arms before I realize I am crying.

He leads me away to our room. After magically changing my clothes for my night clothes, he tucks me into bed. Tears still slide down my cheek.

"I'm going to contact Blaise," he says, kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back." Draco slips out of the room. It's midnight.

The silence is so loud. Those fierce black eyes haunted with sadness stare at me from the shadows of the room.

"There will always be casualties," Harry says, stepping into the room. "You told me that."

"You don't understand," I sob. "She was innocent."

"Draco told me everything," Harry whispers back. "It was a mercy."

"You weren't the one holding the wand," I cry. Harry sits on the edge of the bed and grips my hand.

"You couldn't save her," he presses.

"I killed her," I say, staring into those green eyes, begging him to understand. "I've never killed an innocent." He squeezes my hand and closes his eyes against the pain.

"I know," he whispers. He stays for a long time, long after I run out of tears, long after the sun rises for a new day, so long.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco enters the room silently.

"Blaise will be here tomorrow," he says. Harry nods to him and rises from the bed.

"Take care of her, of each other," he whispers as he passes Draco on his way out. Draco slides into bed and pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I whisper automatically. He rests his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," he replies. "I should have…" I pull away to look into his eyes.

"No one should have had to do that," I say. "She was you best mate's mum. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"To spare you this," he says, twirling a curl around his finger, "I wish I had." I snuggle back into his chest.

"It had to be done, right?" I ask.

"Yes. It would have been cruel to send her back to those monsters and there wasn't a way that she could be cured. It was the only option." I nod in his arms.

"When will this war end?" I whisper.

"The last week in November," he answer.

"Too far."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco goes down to breakfast alone and I wander to a room I had only been in once since we moved in. The body is gone, so is the chair. I feel empty as I look at the stain on the wooden floor.

Slipping to the ground, my hand reaches out of it own accord. I don't know what I expect, but the texture of only wood seems wrong. It's not wet. It's not slick. Not dirty. Not grimy. No...just wooden floors.

If it wasn't for the stain, I could almost believe I got the wrong room. I stay there for hours, palm planted flat on the only reminder of the woman I murdered.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna steps into the room. Her footfalls are lite and I wonder for a moment if she's been eating enough. I lay on the floor, eyes watching the stain and my hand still touching the too clean floor. Luna sits on the other side of the stain and looks at me.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. I shake my head a little.

"Not your fault," I reply, but the word are empty. I haven't shed a tear since last night, but I can't shake the hole in my chest. I've seen many people die and I've killed before as well, but this time...it's different. I lived through a war, survived it. Yet this death, this lost life, the weight is different than the ones I'm used to carrying.

"Bellatrix is a hard one, being so flighty as she is," Luna says. "That was the only time I'd seen that one of our didn't have a 72% chance of death or higher. 'Course, her death wasn't all that high in the odds either." Luna looks away from the floor to one of the windows. "But I couldn't leave her there, not when there was something I could do…" My eye flash to the blonde.

"Luna…" I leave the name in the air, not sure what I should ask.

"Yes, I did this," Luna says. I know there should be a reaction to those words, but I simply shrug and look back to the remnants of blood.

"I couldn't leave her like she was," Luna explains. "So much death...every possible future has so much death. It was the only mercy I could offer her...the only one left for her."

Luna stands and walks out of the door. Time slips away again.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Tracy walks in and grabs my arm.

"Up you go, Granger," Tracy says, tugging at the limb. After a moment of letting her try to pull my whole weight to my feet, I relent and stand. She leads me to the door. I glance at the stain again.

"What happened to the body?" I ask, perplexed that it hadn't occurred to me before. Tracy stops and stiffens.

"Draco buried her," she whispers, a weight to the words. "Last night, after contacting Blaise. There's a cemetery around the corner." Tracy pulls be through the door.

Draco sits on the floor in the hallway, head in his hands. He looks up as I near, dark circles encasing his eyes.

I disengage from Tracy and walk to his side. Holding out a hand to him, we both stay silent and he takes it.

Draco and I go back to our room before we cling to each other in a tight hug. We'll allow this moment, a moment of pain and mourning.

Tomorrow our member grow by another who will be mourning as well. We'll look to the future tomorrow, make plans and move forward. Tonight we'll mourn in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37: Bella Plus Two

**AN: The muses have been kind. After posting a chapter yesterday, I started getting inspiration for this story. So as of now, all of it is written. Because I am generally a nice person, I will be posting the rest of it today. This chapter dances through the scenes we need to know. Then we'll have 2 chapters for the battle/battle prep and then an short epilogue. It has been an amazing journey. Thank you for all your support.**

**Chapter 37: Bella Plus Two**

Blaise Zabini joined the house five days ago. At first he seemed set on planning specific destruction for those who had hurt his mother. Draco and Tracy spent the first couple days trading time with the boy.

Then Mrs. Malfoy stepped in. She had known the boy almost as long as his own mother. It was through her that he conceded that the whole Dark Lord organization needed to be stopped and allies could help with that.

Harry, however, would not be convinced by the boy to give permission to any amount of torture for certain member after the final battle. Blaise had a decent idea of who his mother's villains were and while Harry's influence wouldn't stop him, vengeance might end up being more subtle.

~OoOoOoOoO~

October 6th, two weeks after Blaise joined Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the group gathered in the War Room, as Ron had taken to calling it.

"We have six weeks until the final battle," Luna starts. "In that time, we will need to take out these Death Eaters." A paper flutters to the table.

_Bellatrix Lestrange _

_Jugson_

_Thorfinn Rowle_

"There's more?" Ron asks, glancing up.

"Yes, well...the...er...effects of Bellatrix's run in had some unforeseen consequences," Luna says.

"In the form of two more names?" Draco says. Luna nods. "Will there be opportunities for each in the next six weeks?"

"Yes," Luna answers, "but we will be cutting it close."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco pulls Blaise off to the side after the meeting. I stand close with my back to them to shield their private conversation from the rest of the group still talking in the room.

"You don't have to fight," Draco say. "They light doesn't demand it." Blaise huffs.

"I know mate," he answers. "But I do have to, not for them, for my mother." Draco sighs.

"I thought you said you were a lover not a fighter," Draco adds with a raised eyebrow.

"I lied," Blaise laughs. "But I understand why you won't," he says quietly. Draco nods.

"Be careful," Draco says and walks out the door.

Blaise comes up behind me and slings an arm around my shoulders.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asks. I shrug.

"I don't know about you, but I thought I would snog him," I say. Blaise laughs loudly.

"You are perfect for our little albino," he says and walks away as well.

Blaise has an easiness about him, the same kind of lightheartedness that the twins carry. I'll admit I didn't know much about him when he moved in, yet there is a tightness hinted in his movements that speak of pain. The pain I saw when we told him about his mother.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_Blaise," Draco claps him on the shoulder and herds him into the house. Blaise looks around Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"_So this is where you've been hiding out," he says. "I was surprised to hear from you. I wasn't sure if the rumors were true. That you left the dark side."_

"_Then why did you come?" I ask suddenly. "If you weren't sure if Draco was working for You-Know-Who, this could have been a trap." Blaise chuckles._

"_Nah," he answers, "Draco, even evil Draco, wouldn't pull me into a trap. It was part of the deal." I eye the two ex-Slytherins._

"_What deal?"_

"_The best kind," Blaise answers. "Unwritten, unspoken, unsure." I raise my eyebrows at the man._

"_You'll get used to him," Draco says to me._

"_How about the question of the hour," Blaise says. "Why now?"_

"_I...wasn't sure if it was safe to before, but...come in here," Draco directs him into an unused room, one that will be his. Draco casts the usual privacy spells as Blaise sits on the bed. Draco meets his friends eyes._

"_Were you aware that the Dark Lord had your mother?" Draco asks. The dark skinned boy pales._

"_Where is she?" he whispers._

"_She was found on one of our raids," Draco continues. "She was brought here, but what had been done...there was no recovering from it." A sob breaks out of Blaise's throat, eyes wide and pleading for it to be a lie._

"_No," he gasps._

"_When you are ready, I'll take you to where she's buried," Draco says, voice and face solemn. _

_Blaise shakes with silent sobs. Draco touches his shoulder._

"_No," Blaise whispers over and over. I feel like I'm intruding on the moment, but I am here for a reason._

"_I promised I would pass on a message for her," I say. His eyes snap to mine. "'My light, my love, my soul. I will love you for forever and more.'" He nods._

"_Thank you," he whispers._

"_Let me know if you need anything," I say as Draco and I slip out of the room._

"_You didn't tell him that we had to...what was done to her," I say to Draco once we are tucked away in the library._

"_The knowledge of what his mother suffered will only cause him more pain. He doesn't need to know how bad it was," Draco answer. I nod and snuggle into his side._

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Merlin," Blaise shouts as Draco tends to his wand arm.

"Do I need to gag you?" Draco asks. "Stop moving."

"It bloody hurts," Blaise yells at the blonde. The twins snicker across the kitchen/emergency healing room.

"It always bloody hurts," Ron says. "But it's better that losing the arm."

"I'm going to silence all of you," Draco says, still bent over Blaise's arm.

"Please do," I chip in, my head throbbing.

"Did you at least take out Jugson?" Draco asks.

"Yeah," Harry says. "He was actually harder than Rowle."

"That leaves only-" Tracy starts.

"Bellatrix," Fred spits.

"Again," George adds.

"Well get her this time," Blaise promises. "After all, you have me."

"Look at this, that doesn't fill me with confidence," Draco says, finishing wrapping his arm. "Hermione." I step forward and sit on the table once Blaise moves. The world sways and I brace my hands on each side to stay upright.

"Who did a number on your head?" Draco asks, running diagnostic spells.

"Jugson," I bite out, though the pain spikes.

"Lay down," Draco directs me flat on the table. He tilts a spoon to my lips, "Drink." The world goes blurry and then black.

~OoOoOoOoO~

It's four days before Draco lets me out of bed, and even then he's reluctant. But maybe that has more to do with the meeting in the War Room.

"Two weeks," Luna says, "exactly."

"So November 26th?" I ask. "A Wednesday?" The blonde girl nods.

"Yes, who would think to purposely disrupt a school on a Wednesday?" she poses. A round of shrugged and it's decided. Wednesday it is.

"But before that," Luna continues.

"Bellatrix," Fred spits once again.

"Yes, and there is only one opportunity. Sunday night is the only chance we'll get," Luna says. "She will be physically impaired with the missing eye, but don't underestimate her. She is as deadly as ever."

"What are the odd?" Draco asks. I know he is asking for the odds of successfully taking her out as much as the odds of death for one of ours.

"We can do this," is all Luna says.

~OoOoOoOoO~

I can understand Luna sentiment not to delve into odds when I'm in the chaos of battle that Sunday night. This is the worse of the raids we've been in in this timeline.

I reflect another spell and return fire. Blaise is at my back, returning fire at to the Death Eaters there.

"Down," Ron shouts and all of our side drop to the ground. A few Death Eaters follow suit, but the others are dropped by the area spell Ron released as waist level. They may rise again, but not for a good few hours and even then it's an if.

Bellatrix is among those who dropped the ground. Tracy tackles Ron down as a killing curse is sent his way. The area spell is a nice trick for when we are in over our heads, but it weakens Ron terribly. With Bellatrix and four other Death Eaters still going, Tracy will need to stand guard over a recovering Ron.

"Stupid blood traitor," Bellatrix shouts before aiming more spells at a prone Ron. The twins quickly interfere, but it is easy to see that may not be enough.

I wrap vines around one Death Eater. He cannot cast cutting spells faster than I grow and wrap the vines. I see the green light heading towards Blaise's back. I don't hesitate. I can't. I whip the Death Eater in front of the killing curse. He drops to the ground with empty eyes.

"Brother," the Death Eater who shot the spell cries. He turns to me and begins to stalking forward. He deflects my curses to the ground. The ones that get through do not slow him down.

"Filthy," he hisses, "little...mudblood...wh-" He falls forward onto his face.

"I think not," Blaise says, then turns to another opponent. I rushes to Harry's side. I blast his Death Eater back.

"Help the twins," I order. "I've got this."

A lick of fire wraps around Bellatrix's left legs and pulls it back towards Harry. The witch cackles.

A black eye patch covers Bellatrix's missing left eye. Silver covers the left half of her forehead, down over the eye socket and cheek to the chin. The dark silver stretches from the outside of the nose over to wear an ear should have been. The metal matches the hand Voldemort made for Pettigrew.

Bellatrix growls and starts launching deadly curses as Harry. He dodges, but the twins are still pinned down behind cover, seeing curses headed their own way anytime they try to enter the fray again.

"Enough," Bellatrix screams. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashes towards Harry. With speed unknown, he throws himself to the side, the spell passing over him by inches.

When eyes turn back to the witch, her face is bubbling, at least the metal parts. The black silver pulls away from her face, sliding down around her throat.

"Mine," the metal hisses as it circles around her neck.

"My Lord," she screams, clawing at the metal. Half her face is gone, missing cheek and brow bones as well at some teeth and the skin. The silver clamps down around her neck.

"Only mine," it hisses and the body is still.

"Bloody hell," Ron comments. The last Death Eater standing, looks around and disapparated.

"Let's get back," I say and we pop away to a very crowded top step.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Why do you think it killed her?" Draco asks the next day over tea between the two of us.

"He ordered that no one was to kill Harry except him. The magic was his and saw her sending a killing curse at him as a betrayal," I explain.

"That's why swearing loyalty to psychopaths never works out," Draco says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that's one reason," I says, trying to smile though I am still shaking from last night.

"Only nine days," I whisper. Draco grips my hand.

"I know."


	38. Chapter 38: Wednesday

**AN: The battle is written in third person because that is the only way to see all the moving parts that are coming into play. I honestly wish I had written the entire story this way, I think it would have been better. I may go back at a later date and rewrite the story in 3rd person, but that would be very much down the line. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 38: Wednesday**

_-(Written in 3rd person)-_

Draco slips out of the library under the pretence of going to the toilet, while Hermione stays buried in a book. The girl had found the spell to hide magical signatures four weeks ago, but books were the only thing to keep her mind from wandering to the battle in two days time.

Draco, on the other hand, is seeking out another witch, one who in resting in the top most room of the house. Luna Lovegood sits on the window ledge staring at the clouds passing.

"Hello," she greets lightly, without looking to the wizard. Draco takes steady steps into the room.

"Luna, I...I have a question for you," he says, stopping in the middle of the room. Luna nods and looks at him.

"I know," she says.

"What are Hermione's chances of surviving?" Draco asks. His eyes are steady on the youngest member of the house, but his back is a bit too straight to be natural.

"Hermione was very clear when she found out I was a prophet," Luna says, slipping off the window sill and onto her feet silently. "She wanted the best chances of Harry defeating Tom and Harry living. Also of the light side winning the war. Everyone else's life was secondary."

"Her odds, Luna."

"You see even if Tom dies, but Harry did too. The light side may lose in the end without a figure to rally around. So Harry has to live for us to really win."

"Please," Draco asks softly. Luna stops in front of him and looks into his gray eyes.

"50 percent," she answers. Draco turns away as a shudder passes through his body. The breath is caught in his throat, neither being released nor reaching his lungs. After a moment, he turns back to her.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asks. Luna stays silent. "If I go would that...change things?"

"Of course it would," Luna says with sad eyes. "If you were there, Hermione's chances of survival go to 94%, but your survival would be 17%."

"If I go in disguise…"

"4%"

"But…" Luna touches his arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and walks out of the room. Draco can still feel her hand as her feet touch the stairs just as clearly as he hears her voice catches to keep the tears quiet.

"No," he whispers to an empty room. "Don't be."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco slips his hand into Hermione's. She looks up from her book and smiles.

"I love you, you know that?" Draco says. She cocks her head to the side.

"Yes...is everything okay?" she asks.

"Two days," he answers. Hermione looks away.

"I know."

"But I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't lose you," Draco whispers.

"I'll do everything I can to come back to you," Hermione answers. "But that's all I can promise."

"I'll fight for you," Draco says, his gray eyes burning into her honey colored own.

"Draco...you don't have to." He nods.

"I know. But I can sit here waiting for answers while you are out there fighting. I...can't." Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she whispers.

He hold her close. '_And I you. More than you can know,'_ Draco thinks.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Tracy and Ron sit on the floor in the big ballroom. Tracy is in his lap, snogging him.

"This is where I kissed you the first time," Tracy says when she comes up from air.

"This won't be the last time," Ron promises.

"It better not be," she says, "because I will kick your arse if you die out there. You hear me?" Ron smiles.

"Yes ma'am." Tracy smiles too, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Ron pulls her close.

"It won't be the last time," he whispers into her hair.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Luna slips into the room she's been sharing with Harry. Harry launches himself off the bed the moment he see here. With a hand on the side of her face, wiping away tears, he guides her into his arms.

"What happened?" Harry asks softly. Luna snuggles into him.

"Draco is going to fight," she says, voice breaking.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks, pulling her closer.

"He'll die," she hiccups. "He'll most likely die." She buries her face in Harry's chest. Harry back them up until he can sit on the bed and pulls her into his lap.

"My fault," she whispers.

"Luna…"

"He wouldn't be fighting if I didn't tell him about Hermione," she continues.

"What about her, love?" Harry coaxes.

"50% chance of death. If I didn't tell him, he wouldn't be dying."

"It's not your fault," Harry state, starting to rock them from side to side. "He's going for love because he needs to be there to make sure she survives. He can't be without her. And you don't know, maybe he'll beat the odds."

Luna's large blue eyes look up.

"He won't," she whisper and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

Harry sighs and pulls his arms tighter around the blonde girl. '_Hermione has given up too much for this,' _Harry thinks, '_she can't lose Malfoy too.'_

~OoOoOoOoO~

Fred, George, and Blaise sit at the kitchen table with a bottle of Fire Whiskey. A full tumbler sits in front of each, untouched.

"Do you think we'll win?" Blaise asks, not looking up from the alcohol.

"Yes," the twins answer together.

"We wouldn't be fighting if we weren't going to win," Fred says.

'_But that doesn't mean we'll live,'_ George thinks. Fred looks at his twin, sensing his thoughts.

"We'll be fine," Fred says. Yet sit they sit there, staring that the whiskey, but no one drinking.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"It's time," Luna says. The group stands.

"Don't be late," Hermione says to Harry with a smirk and worried eyes. He nods.

"Remember," Luna says looking to Harry, "don't stand up until you hear the scream."

"On three," Draco says, levitating a portkey. "One, two, three."

Fred, George, Ron, Tracy, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco clamp onto the portkey and are whisked away. At the same time, Harry diaperates.

Harry appears in an alley in Hogsmeade. A high screeching noise pierces the air. Harry darts his head out, looking up and down the street. He sees nothing and knows that's false, but dashes out anyways.

"Potter," a voice sounds throughout the town. Stunners rain down on the wizard, but he shields and returns fire.

"No where to go now, Potter," a voice drawls as snatchers surround him.

"I don't think so," Harry replies easily as he enlarges his broom. Harry leaps into the air and pulls the broom beneath him. He swirls out of the path of spells until he feels the Hogwarts wards tingle.

"Here we go," Harry whispers as he lands next to the Black Lake.

~OoOoOoOoO~

The portkey group lands in the Hog's Head. A screech goes on outside. Mr. Dumbledore hurries forward and pushes them into a back room and down a set of stairs.

"Potter," someone screams outside. The group exchanges glances, but follows the bartender.

"Thank you," Hermione whispers, stepping into the secret tunnel. The group makes quick time to the castle.

"There you are," Harry says, opening the portrait on the other side.

"Show time," Ron says. Harry, Ron and Hermione nod to and split from Fred, George, Blaise, Draco and Tracy. The golden trio heads to the headmaster's office. Around the corner, they stopped.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked desperately.

"The portkey malfunctioned and I ended up having to apparate to Hogsmeade," Harry answers.

"So they know we're here?"

"Oh yeah," he answers.

"Well the other group signalled that they are in place to get the snake the second Voldemort goes out on that raid," Hermione informs. "As long as he doesn't find out we're here before he leaves, we should be fine to get that snake and get the potion from Dumbledore's office."

"Maybe we should just abort," Ron says, worriedly.

"We won't get another chance," Hermione presses. "Let's move." Before they can move, Snape rounds the corner.

"Now what do we have here?" he drawls, pointing the wand at the group. Ron curses.

"You traitor," Harry snaps. Hermione sends up a blinding light and drags the boys aways.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Snape runs to the Headmaster's office once he regains his sight. The golden trio is gone, but he has a message to deliver. Snape unlocks the floo and steps into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor," he says clearly and then is gone.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry, Hermione, and Ron join the others in the great hall. The professors, except for Slughorn and the Carrows, and ¾ of the seventh years are milling around inside.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall gasps.

"We don't have much time," Harry says, "but in short, this war ends today." Cheering goes around the room. "Voldemort will be coming here," Harry continues and silence falls throughout the hall. "Flitwick, take Hermione to the floo in the headmaster's office. All the Order members will be joining us from there. Malfoy?" Harry turns to the blonde.

"The Carrows are disabled and the younger years are all set up. We doubled and tripled checked the map," Draco reports. "The second the Death Eaters pull down the wards, they will be portkeyed home."

"Good. If there is anyone who doesn't wish the fight, now is the time to say so," Harry says, looking across the hall. No one moves. "Okay. We have about ten minutes before things are going to get really interesting. But we can do this. This ends tonight."

~OoOoOoOoO~

Flitwick and Hermione race up to the Headmaster's office.

"Password?" the guard goyal asks.

"Bottled Fame," Flitwick answers with a roll of his eyes. Stone scrapes over stone, a reminder of the end of the first time line for Hermione. She swallows hard and pushes up the stairs.

"There is a charm that will hide magical signature," Hermione tells Flitwick. His eyebrows rise. "The incantation is: Inobservatus. And wand movement," Hermione draws a line down the center of Flitwick and then a full circle around it. "Ok?" The half wizard nods.

"Yes, but only Snape can unlock the floo," Flitwick points out. Hermione smirks and the fire turns green.

"It's been taken care of," she says. Molly Weasley tumbles out of the fireplace

"Hermione," Molly crushes her in a hug.

"The twins and Ron are safe," Hermione says, knowing the mother is desperate for information. "Inobservatus," she says with the swirling of her wand. The woman shimmers clear for a moment before becoming visible again.

"What was that?" Molly asks.

"Just a little something to give us an edge," Hermione says. "The boys are in the Great Hall, go ahead, we'll be there in a bit." Molly nods and heads off to check on her sons herself.

The rest of the Weasley clan comes through as well as a number of other Order member, each having a charm on them to hide their signature. When the last heads down the stairs, Hermione sighs.

"That's it," she says as her and Flitwick follow them down.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Snape steps out of the floo at Malfoy Manor. The parlor is unusually full.

"My Lord," Snape says, dropping to his knees.

"What news do you bring Severusss?" Voldemort asks his prone servant.

"Potter is in Hogwarts," Snape says.

"I know, but you haven't brought him," Voldemort's voice drops low and dangerous.

"I tried my Lord, but he got away and I wanted to report the danger immediately," he pleads.

"I was already informed that he was in Hogwarts," the dark lord spits.

"There is more," Snap says.

"Speak."

"They were there to steal some potion Dumbledore left for them. But they also have another attack planned to kill your snake."

"Nagini?"

"Yes, they had some knowledge of a raid you were going on tonight and that you were bringing Nagini."

"Let me see," Voldemort commands. Snape lifts his eyes and pulls the memory to the front, dropping only the first of his mental shield. Voldemort dives into his mind.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_The portkey malfunctioned and I ended up having to apparate to Hogsmeade," Harry says to Hermione and Ron._

"_So they know we're here?" Hermione asks._

"_Oh yeah," he answers._

"_Well the other group signalled that they are in place to get the snake the second Voldemort goes out on that raid," Hermione informs. "As long as he doesn't find out we're here before he leaves, we should be fine to get that snake and get the potion from Dumbledore's office."_

"_Maybe we should just abort," Ron says, worriedly._

"_We won't get another chance," Hermione presses. "Let's move." Snape rounds the corner._

"_Now what do we have here?" he drawls._

~OoOoOoOoO~

Voldemort roars in frustration as he pulls out of his mind.

"You will stay here and protect Nagini," Voldemort commands Snape. "The wards should keep her safe, but if she is not when I return, the rest of your life will be very painful." Snape bows his head.

"Thank you, my Lord," he accepts gracefully.

"I am going to take care of the Potter brat once and for all," Voldemort snaps and gathers his troops.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Voldemort and the Death Eaters pulls down the wards.

"Indico," Voldemort casts. He counts some older students and a few teachers.

"They hide behind school teachers and students," he calls to the Death Eaters who laugh. "No help has come to Potter's aid. All the young magicals have been whisked out of danger. Take what you want, but Potter is mine."

The Death Eaters cheer and surge forward.


	39. Chapter 39: Loyalty

**AN: Still in 3rd person, Enjoiy.**

**Disclaimer: If someone else owns it, I'm not claiming it. Including the quote by Clarence Darrow that Harry says about loyalty.**

**Chapter 39: Loyalty**

_-(Written in 3rd person)-_

Harry takes a deep breath.

"We'll win," Hermione whispers. Guilt twists in his stomach, but he nods.

"Let's go," Harry calls. The Great Hall empties onto the grounds.

It shocks Hermione still for a moment, seeing fighting on the Hogwarts grounds again. Last time they didn't need warming charms, but the odds were against them then.

Draco pulls her roughly to the side and a curse splashes into the wall.

"You alright?" Draco asks. She nods and starts casting her own curses.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry defects a couple spells as he walks calmly to the center of the field. Voldemorts eyes zero in on the Chosen One. He meets him in the center of the chaos.

"Ready to die, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asks.

"Yes, but how about you first," Harry answers. Voldemorts wand is hardly visible as it whips out spell after spell. Harry's skill has only improved since they met in the graveyard two and half years ago. The elder wand increases the power behind in.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_Don't get hit by anything except the killing curse," Luna had warned. "Your body needs to be intact."_

~OoOoOoOoO~

Harry dodges the flames that scorched the grass. Then banishes the knifes back at their creator. '_Deep breath,' _ Harry thinks.

"Expelliarmus," Harry says. Voldemort bats the spell away.

"It is time to die," he hisses. Harry finds the door in his mind with the lightning bolt on it. "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort says. The green light speeds towards Harry as he pulls the prison away and forces the horcrux to the front.

Harry falls to the ground, eyes empty.

Voldemort laughs over his body.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Kreature appears next to Snape in Malfoy Manor.

"Master said you need this," the elf says, handing him the sword of Gryffindor.

Nagini sits curled up in the corner but starts to shift when Snape take the sword. He turns to the snake. Nagini rises and strikes at the potion master. Snape swings the sword and chops the head off.

Snape steps away.

"Let's go," he says. Kreature takes his arm and they pop away.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"No," Voldemort screeched on the battlefield. Harry rises from the ground. Voldemort looks at the boy and casts another killing spell. Harry doges and enters the fray once more.

His spell are more exact and powerful now as he matches against the dark lord and pushes him back.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco isn't fighting for his life, he's fighting for hers and that changes everything. A monster lays beneath his skin, one with teeth and claws in the form of curses. He placed a chain upon its neck when he got his second chance, determined not to raise his wand against another creature to do harm.

But now he doesn't care. Let that monster consume him. What does it matter? He'll die tonight, but she'll live.

~OoOoOoOoO~

'_They're furious,' _Hermione thinks, seeing another Death Eater launch curses at Draco. Practicality had pulled them in separate directions, but she can see their movements getting more desperate against him. Hermione fights her way to him.

'_I can't lose you,' _she thinks desperately. A Death Eater in her way falls to her wand and she keeps moving.

She's ten yards away when the curse hits him. His back arches at the force of the dark blue spell, teeth gritted against the pain. He falls to his knees, muscles rigid and spasming. His hands claw into the dirt.

"No," Hermione whispers. "No," she screams. She pushes forward, faster. He can't die, not now.

The Death Eater raise his wand and a green light burst from the tip.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Hermione's voice cuts through the air. Tonks turns to the girl who sounds like she's being tortured.

Tonks follows the witch's pained gaze to where her cousin, Draco, is on the ground. She's never met him, but she's heard rumors that he had taken his mother and left Voldemort. That Voldemort tortured his bastard father for it. Tonks can't feel sympathy for Lucious.

But she feels sympathy for Hermione. The obvious pain speaks of loss and of love.

Tonks looks at Remus, fighting at her side.

'_I love you,' _she thinks.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Draco fights with a fury, taking down Death Eaters right and left. When the spell hits his back, he's not surprised. The Death Eaters has been enraged that he was fighting against them, enough so that they wanted him put down hard.

They had amused themselves assuming he had ran from the fighting, that he didn't have it in him to raise a wand. When he fought with strength and precision that felled their comrades, that rage became blinding.

More and more poured in around Draco, desperate to kill the one who could have been an asset, but had abandoned them.

It isn't the the curse hitting that surprised him, nor the pain that drops him to his knees. It is that he is still alive, given a moment for his eyes to search for Hermione. The pain increases and he falls to his side, eyes finding his love.

I'm sorry, he wants to say. He wants to explain that there was no other way. That in the end he didn't deserve a second chance. That he had to pay for all the pain and terrible things he had done in the first time line. That this was his penance. That he would gladly die in her place. That he loved her.

But there wasn't time to explain now. And he couldn't have told her before or she would have found a way to stop him. He sees a flicker of a green light heading his way, but he refuses to look away from his love.

A bright blue veil falls between his eyes and Hermione.

"Take care of her," a rough voice commands. The pain is gone, but there is a weight on him, over his whole body.

"No," a man screams behind the darkness.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Remus glances at his wife. He is forever surprised at the love he sees reflected there. And forever grateful. He still doesn't know how he got so lucky, or how he could ever deserve her. She'd given birth to his son not quite two months ago and now she fights on the battle field.

He'd asked her not to go. He knew she would never agree, but he had to try. Maybe for Teddy...but no, she had to fight and Teddy was the strongest reason.

He loved her for it, but it still terrified him.

"No," Hermione screams. He looks for who is hurting one of his pack, but sees no one. Tonks finds his eyes. 'I love you,' her look says, but 'I'm sorry' hides in the creases of her eyes. There is a finality to it that shakes him to his core.

Remus reach out a hand to Tonks, but she darts forward. Her hair changes to a bright blue as she throws her body on top of another.

The green light hits her unprotected back.

"No," Remus screams, the sound devolving into a roar. The wolf inside rises. His mate has been slain.

Remus dashes forward with the speed of a wolf and snaps the neck of the Death Eater that dare cast against his mate. He continues tearing apart the enemy that took her from him.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"You," Voldemort spits, raging at the loss of his precious snake and horcrux. He lunges towards Harry, curses springing from his wand.

"Did you ever wonder," Harry asks, dodging and returning fire, "what the prophecy meant when it said the power you knew not?"

Voldemort sends another killing curse which shatters the stone that Harry summoned.

"Loyalty," Harry answers. Voldemort laughs.

"I have loyalty," Voldemort sneers. "My followers are loyal unto death."

"They are crazy unto death," Harry corrects and then dodges another dark curse that would most likely also cause death. "But 'no true loyalty can be induced and kept through fear.' And fear is all you ever had."

Harry pushes Voldemort back again.

"This war ends now," he says, leveling the wand at the dark lord.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"_You have to want it. Really want it," Bellatrix's voice cackles from his memory._

~OoOoOoOoO~

He does want it. He wants Voldemort dead. Not for some perverse pleasure or to cause anyone pain. But it is time for this to end. He wants to be free and for other to be free. He wants the pain to end.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry says. The burst of green light heads towards Voldemort, but a strand of white light swirls around it.

'_Intent matters,'_ Harry thinks watching the different and same killing curse impact Voldemort. He looks shocked for a moment, and then it touches and he's gone.

It is over.


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**Chapter 40: Epilogue**

_-(Back to first person - Hermione)-_

I think a lot about what Harry told Voldemort in the final battle, how loyalty was a power he didn't have. It's easy to understand that afraid and power-hungry are not the same as loyal.

Loyalty.

The loyalty a mother has to her child to keep them safe and hidden and die protecting them. The loyalty a man has to his love, to enter a battle he swore he'd never see again. The loyalty of a daughter dying for her family.

The loyalty of a wife to an almost sister, enough to give her own life. The loyalty of a husband to fight like a demon when she's gone, but then go care for their son gently. The loyalty of an old man to die for the right reasons and hope that it will be enough.

The loyalty of a man to forsake his master and end a war. So much loyalty. Maybe too much.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Are you ready?" Harry pops his head into the room. I nod and walk out, taking his offered arm.

Harry guides me down the aisle, people standing on either side. A four year old Teddy stands next to Remus who has tears in his eyes. Mrs. Malfoy-Narcissa-stands on the other side at the very end, smiling happily.

Harry hugs me tightly, then nods to Draco and stands at his seat. The audience sits.

Luna stands barefoot in a floor length silver dress on one side of the steps. At eight months pregnant, I can't really begrudge her not wanting to wear shoes. Blaise stands on the other side of the steps, rose red embroidery on the black dress robes.

Waiting in the middle is Draco, my Draco.

The war ended four years ago, with the light side winning.

'Live Again' was the rough translation of the spell that brought us back and brought us together. But it wasn't just a second chance to win the war, it was another chance for us.

So much loyalty. Enough for us.

* * *

**AN: The End. **

**This marks the end of Live Again. It has been a wild, exciting journey. This also marks a lot of first for me as a writer. This is the longest story I've written, the first Harry Potter fanfic, most Favorites, Follows and reviews. This is also only 3rd story in my whole life that I have completed. It feels great. Thank you so much for coming on this adventure with me. Your favorites, follows and reviews have meant the world to me. I can not express how happy they have made me or how they have inspired me and urged me on. A special thanks to my beta and husband who pushed me to the finish line (and to post the rest of the story immediately). **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, my readers. While I am so happy to complete this tale, I am sad to not have this constant connection to you, the reader. Thank you for taking a chance with my story, for sticking with it, for telling me your thoughts. I am humbled and honored by you. Until the next story, take care, be loyal, enjoy life.**


End file.
